Mephisto
by DipKc Mc
Summary: -¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-pensé muy detenidamente. -piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.
1. Acabando Con Mi Paciencia

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal, me presento, soy Mc Dip, mucho gusto, me presento porque en este lado de la comunidad fanfic no me conocen, escribo historias pero de otras series, este es mi primer fic en Naruto. bueno este es un fic, SasuSaku, no soy fan de este, en realidad no tengo preferencias a hacer parejas, por eso no se sorprenda si de aquí a mañana encuentra un fic diferente, Bueno sin muchas mas palabras, no soy buena para los discursos, invitó a que lean el fic, este no sera el unico acá , pronto tendre otros.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece. <strong>

**Resumen: **

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**1. Acabando Con Mi Paciencia**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

_-lo se, pero darte algo tan valiosos no se si lo valga_-intenté sacar alguna excusa.

-_lo se, se que una santa como tu no pensaría que pasaría alguna cosa como esta, pero tu y yo sabemos lo que deseas realmente_-dijo ese demonio susurrándome lo ultimo a mi oído.

_-¿porque piensas que aceptaría tan fácilmente?-_ le pregunte al demonio aparentando seguridad.

-_déjame explicártelo mejor: yo cumplo tus deseos realidad, hare que pase lo que desees, pero tú solo a cambio tendrás que entregarme tu cuerpo, literalmente- _habló el demonio con bastante perspicacia.

_-¡no, no quiero!-_ grité soltándome de su agarre.

_-¿acaso no deseas a ese hombre, no deseas callarle la boca a todas esas mujeres y hombres que se burlan de ti, no deseas mejorar tu situación?-_ me pregunto ese demonio acercándose de nuevo a mi.

_-no- no lo se-_ le respondí dudando propiamente.

-_es algo sencillo para mi, solo pido a cambio tu cuerpo, que seas mía, yo cumplo con mi parte del trato, tu con la tuya y no tendremos que volver a vernos- _repitió de nuevo con tono juguetón.

Tener a Sasuke, eso es tentador, quien no desearía tener a ese hombre, pero el jamás me miraría así no mas, es como esperar un milagro; callar a todas esas perras de la escuela, que jamás vuelvan a meterse conmigo, salir del cascaron que estoy y mostrar de lo que soy capaz, eso suena interesante; y por ultimo poder tener una situación mejor, no deseo dinero, pero poder pagar el hospital a mi madre, que mi papa no tenga que seguir matándose cada vez mas y mi hermanito pueda ir a una buena escuela, que podamos tener nuestra propia casa, eso de verdad me hace pensarlo bien.

_-y bien Sakura, ¿no aceptarías ni aunque sea por tu familia?-_preguntó el demonio luego de mi silenció.

_-¿como sabes que estaba pensando en mi familia?-_le pregunte asustada y sorprendida.

-_puedo leer tu mente, recuerda que soy un demonio bastante poderoso-_ me respondió instantáneamente el como si fuera algo obvio.

-_ya veo, dime algo demonio ¿si acepto el trato solo tendré a cambio que entregarme a ti?- _este demonio cada vez me tenia mas en sus manos.

_-si, solo eso- _Respondió levantando los hombres dándoles poca importancia.

_-y cuanto tiempo demoraras en cumplir mis deseos-_pregunté haciendo tiempo.

_-por supuesto no será de la noche a la mañana, te seguiré siempre, te protegeré, te ayudaré en todo, interfiriendo siempre para que se cumpla lo que tu quieres-_ Explicó el.

_-¿no será solo tronar tus dedos?- _ pregunté con un poco de desilusión.

_-soy un demonio, no un mago, si hago eso interferiré con el destino trazado de el tiempo y la vida, pero ten seguro que mis interferencias son suficientes para cumplirlos, una vez que cumpla tus deseos tu me entregas lo mío y listo, todos felices- _me aclaró el, pude notar una mirada muy oscura.

-_esta bien, acepto_- respondí convencida de que era lo correcto.

-_ok, ahora solo tendremos que cerrar el trato_-dijo el demonio.

_-¿y como se cierra el trato?- _pregunte con duda y presintiendo que venía algo malo.

-_eso fácil, con un beso_- No alcancé a reaccionar a eso cuando el me beso.

-_un demonio me ha robado mi primer beso, como puede pasar esto_-pensé sorprendida.

_-no te preocupes por eso, es solo un beso, por el momento. De ahora en adelante yo te seguiré, tu serás mi ama, te obedeceré en todo, hasta que yo cumpla tus deseos, y tu te entregues a mi_- dijo el respondiendo a la situación.

_-solo un beso, dices, no es solo un beso_- Le replique instantáneamente.

_-lo se, es tu primer beso, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente, pero ya basta de charla, comencemos con esto_-

_-¿bien y ahora que demonio?-_pregunte sin saber que hacer.

_-deja de llamarme demonio, llámame por mi nombre-_ dijo el demonio.

_-¿y cual es tu nombre?-_pregunte.

-_Dante, Dante Alexander Mephisto II_- Se presento el.

-_Bien Dante, y tu como me llamaras ¿Sakura- sama?-_ respondí a su presentación.

-_dije que eras mi ama, no mi dueña, solo te llamaré Sakura, igual no es bueno que te llame Sakura- sama en frente de los demás, y aunque no fuera así tampoco te llamaría Sakura- sama-_ dijo el.

_-ok, Dante, ¿como haremos esto?-_ pregunte para acabar con este momento.

-_Bien, solo vamos a cambiar unas cosas, para seguir con tu vida, no será tu vida normal, claro, pero no tendrá muchos cambios- _me explicó.

_-¿de verdad no cambiará demasiado?-_pregunté para mi tentación lo cual fue un grave error.

_-a quien engaño, desde este momento tú vida cambiará completamente-_ me respondió el, riéndose muy fuerte.

* * *

><p><em>3 días antes...<em>

_...ring, ring, ring..._

Ese era el sonido que mas odiaba, el sonido de mi despertador, si era tan pobre que mi despertador era de campanita, vi la hora, eran las 7: 30 de la mañana, me levante de mi cama y fui directo al baño, se me hacia tarde para la escuela, dure aproximadamente 10 minutos bañándome y 10 vistiéndome, baje a la cocina para ver a mi familia:

_-hola mama, hola papa, hola sora, ¿como están hoy?-_ salude alegremente.

_-tal parece que hoy estas muy alegre-_ dijo mi madre.

_-sin importar que siempre hay que estar alegre_- le respondí con una sonrisa.

_-¿vas a desayunar?-_preguntó mi madre de nuevo.

-_no, voy tarde a estudiar_- eso era algo cierto, además que nuestro desayuno solo era una taza de café.

-_ok, te veré después, cuídate hija_-me despidió mi mama.

_-ok, adiós-_

Esta es mi vida, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, casi 17, voy en segundo año de preparatoria, mi familia es muy pobre, mi padre trabaja como obrero haciendo trabajos muy pesados, y a causa de eso ha empezado a enfermarse, mi madre tuvo que retirarse de su trabajo de aseadora por una infección en los pulmones, mi hermano menor de 12 años, va a la escuela publica, y yo a la escuela privada South High School, se pregunta como entre ahí?, por mis notas altas obtuve una beca, pero no todo es color de rosas, esa escuela es para niños ricos, nacidos en cuna de oro, son extremamente refinados y no les gusta juntarse con personas inferiores, o que al menos ellos creen que son inferiores, igual a mi tampoco me interesa juntarme con ellos. Por las tardes después de la escuela trabajo en una cafetería, es necesario que ayude para llevar algo a mi casa, no el puedo dejar todo el trabajo a mi padre, aunque sea desgastador estudiar hasta casi el atardecer, después trabajar 4 horas, y luego hacer trabajos para tu escuela aunque estés cansada, pero no me rendiré, se que algún día podremos salir de donde estamos, esta situación que tanto odio, pero soy feliz, daría mi vida por mi familia.

Después de entretenerme pensando en esto casi llego tarde a la escuela, y en una escuela así no toleran los retrasos. Entre directo a mi primera clase, tenía matemáticas, no era nerd, pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo el estudio, al contrario, lo encontraba gratificante. Cuando llegue al salón de clases como siempre, la mitad de mis compañeros, bueno si se les puede decir así, me miraban con asco y la otra ni me miraba, solo me ignoraban como si no existiera, entre ellos habían 3 personas que resaltaban, mi única amiga, Hinata Hyuga, aunque era de una familia muy rica, ella era muy noble, lo le importaba ni raza, ni clase social de las demás personas, otro era Naruto Uzumaki, el era el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, por supuesto también era rico, pero igual que Hinata no le molestaba nada quien fuera la persona, ellos 2 eran mis únicos amigos, la otra persona que destacaba no era amiga mía, era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico extremadamente rico, apuesto y sexy, me gustaba, pero el era de la mitad que me ignoraba, aunque era amigo de Naruto. Seguí mi camino hasta mi asiento que era el último de la esquina, lo bueno era que estaba al lado de la ventana donde podía distraerme de este mundo infernal, Naruto se sentaba enfrente de mí Hinata 2 puestos a mi derecha, y aquel chico, Sasuke, aquel que me gustaba tanto, estaba sentado a la derecha de Naruto, es decir en diagonal a mi, en frente de la silla vacía, la perfecta ubicación para observarlo, en verdad me gustaba, pienso que me enamoré de el, pero no creo que sea amor, igual un chico como el jamás podría voltear a mirarme, también era engreído, egocéntrico, pienso que también es narcisista, pero igual así siempre son los días en la escuela.

Estábamos en clase de historia, dije que no desprecio el estudio pero la materia que menos me gustaba es la historia, me aburre, por suerte sonó el timbre o seguro me dormiría, me hizo reaccionar cuando Naruto se volteo de su asiento casi gritando.

_-¡Sakura vamos a almorzar!-_ dijo Naruto.

_-no lo se, no traje para comprar almuerzo, vayan ustedes_-dije respondiendo a Naruto y a Hinata que esperaba.

_-¿y no trajiste nada?-_ preguntó Hinata.

-_no, no tuve tiempo- _la verdad es que no tengo dinero ni tampoco para hacer un almuerzo.

_-que tal si yo pago por ti esta vez_- dijo Hinata amablemente.

_-no, no es necesario que hagas eso_- le respondí negando con mis manos.

-_vamos Sakura-chan, acepta, no puedes quedarte sin comer-_dijo Naruto rogando que aceptara.

_-en serio chicos, no es necesario_-replique.

_-entonces, que tal si te hago un préstamo, después puedes devolverme el dinero_- dijo Hinata.

_-si Sakura-chan_-completó Naruto.

-_esta bien, pero te devolveré el dinero lo más rápido que pueda-_me rendí.

_-ok, vamos a comer, ¿teme también vienes?-_ pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

_-no, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-_ respondió Sasuke en un tono frio, sin siquiera voltear a mirar, eso confirma lo que pienso, el también piensa que soy inferior, pero bueno, no voy a lamentarme por eso, ya lo veía venir.

_-entonces vamos nosotros_- dijo Hinata.

Mientras íbamos hacia la cafetería que más bien parecía restaurante, varias personas mas me miraban con superioridad, incluso cuando entramos a la cafetería ofenderme, lo hicieron.

-_oigan Naruto, Hinata, ¿como pueden juntarse con esta pobre desplazada_?- dijo la líder del club de perras, digo de porristas y nadadoras, Ino, esa perra como la odiaba.

-_a quien le llamas pobre desplazada, respétame_- le respondí inmediatamente.

-_por favor alguien como tu no merece respeto-_ me respondió Ino, seguida de la risa de sus jauría de seguidoras, iba responderle cuando Naruto lo hizo por mi.

_-¿porque no te vas Ino? Deja de meterte donde no te llaman-_ dijo Naruto muy serio.

_-por favor vallasen_- apoyo Hinata.

- _vámonos, ellos no merecen, ni que les hablemos_-dijo Ino después de ver la mirada decidida de mis dos únicos amigos, como una orden y todas se fueron.

_-no era necesario que me defendieran-_ dije a Naruto y Hinata.

-_no podemos dejar que se metan contigo Sakura, somos tus amigos, es justo que te defendamos_-me respondió Naruto.

_-Naruto-kun tiene razón-_dijo Hinata.

_-gracias, vamos a sentarnos-_ dije para salir de ese rato.

_-esta bien, ¿que vas a querer Sakura?-_me pregunto Hinata mientras caminábamos.

Me detuve enfrente de ellos.-_no lo se, lo que ustedes quieran_- en ese momento pasó, el 1er acto que acabaría con mi paciencia, una de las perras seguidoras de Ino, paso y tropezó conmigo apropósito echándome todo su almuerzo encima.

Este solo es el comienzo, para lo que se venía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, quiero hacer una aclaración desde este momento, actualizare todos los miércoles, será miércoles de fic, es una promesa con ustedes, si no actualizo es porque algo extraordinario ocurre. No presionaré a que me dejen reviews, simplemente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Simplemente si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.<strong>

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	2. Interesante

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y a todas, como les ha ido, espero que bien, yo aquí trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando, esto cada vez se va poniendo mas emocionante, un saludo a Brendadarckrose y a SaKu-14. No tengo mucho mas que decir, como dije anteriormente no soy muy buena para los discursos, los invito a que lean el fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**2. Interesante**

_En el inframundo..._

Había un agujero compuesto por tornados, tormentas y varios demonios inferiores cuidando de el, frente a este, en un risco se encontraba un demonio con la figura de un hombre observando este agujero, el demonio era muy hermoso, media al rededor de 1.85 metros, todo su cuerpo estaba bronceado y marcado por sus músculos perfectamente, su ojos eran de un color azul cercano a un verde claro, su cabello era rubio y estaba peinando en punta formando una especia de cresta, vestía solamente un pantalón y unas botas de combate ambas cosas negras.

-_Joven Dante_- se acerco un demonio también con la figura de un hombre, no era muy viejo ni muy joven.

_-¿que sucede Thamuz?-_ pregunto aquel demonio que correspondía al nombre de Dante.

-_No quiero sobrepasar su autoridad joven Dante, ¿pero porque se encuentra en este lugar?, esta es la puerta al mundo humano_-respondió inclinándose Thamuz.

-_Ahh sobre eso, fui a ver a Olisha_-respondió secamente Dante.

-_No entiendo que podría querer usted de esa bruja_-dijo Thamuz con menos respeto.

_-Nada, simplemente quería que me leyera el futuro_-respondió Dante levantando los hombros.

_-¿Y que le dijo, si se puede saber joven?-_pregunto Thamuz levantándose y caminado hacia Dante.

-_Solo que pronto tendré que hacer un viaje al mundo humano_-dijo Dante sonriendo con malicia.

-_no pensé que usted creyera en las predicciones de esa bruja-_exclamó sorprendido Thamuz.

-_solo le doy el beneficio de la duda_-aclaró Dante.

-_esta bien señor, pero eso no explica porque este aquí-_dijo Thamuz como un reclamo.

_-cuando ella me dijo eso, me puso a pensar varias cosas, pase por este lugar y encontré algo interesante en el mundo humano_- respondió Dante sonriendo de medio lado.

_-¿se puede saber que es?-_pregunto Thamuz pensando un poco sobre que era.

_-aun no pero pronto lo sabrás_-dijo Dante.

-¿_pretende ir a causar caos a los humanos?-_hizo una pregunta de nuevo Thamuz.

-_no exactamente, solo tengo en mente divertirme con aquello interesante que encontré-_rio inmediatamente Dante.

_-entonces, ¿cuando se marchará?-_ pregunto Thamuz ignorando de lo que se trataba.

_-en 3 días me iré y estaré en el mundo humano un largo tiempo, informa a mi padre, a mi madre y a mis hermanos por mi, tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de irme, también busca a __Nysrogh,__ dile que se presente ante mi-_ ordenó Dante dando media vuelta y retirándose de aquel agujero.

_-no quiero decir que no desee hacerlo, pero porque no se lo informa usted mismo a su familia, no cree que extrañaran su presencia_-respondió Thamuz a aquel orden.

-_para ellos no soy importante tanto para mi padre como a mi madre, solo son importantes mis hermanos Belial y Astarte, después de todo alguno de ellos dos ocupará el trono del infierno, solo diles que me iré y no sabes cuando volveré_-respondió Dante pasando por el lado de Thamuz y retirándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo humano...<em>

_-¡Ay! Lo siento, fue sin culpa, no quise derramarte todo mi almuerzo encima-_ respondió esa perra con un tono tan hipócrita que ni el mismísimo Pyro se lo creería.

-_no te hagas la santa que no te queda bruja-_respondí gritándole a esa perra.

_-oye Ten-Ten no tuvo la culpa ella resbalo_-dijo Ino entrometiéndose al mismo tiempo que le picaba el ojo a Ten-Ten.

_-si claro y yo naci ayer, solo quieren joderme la vida_-les grité de nuevo.

-_es verdad, ustedes solo quieren molestar a Sakura-_entro a Naruto a defenderme.

_-nosotros claro que no, como se les ocurre decir eso_-nos respondió Ino haciéndose la indignada.

_-ahora soy yo quien les salí debiendo, no se hagan las que no tienen nada que ver-_grité de nuevo.

-_creo que le deben una disculpa a Sakura_-dijo Hinata de una forma muy calmada.

_-¿nosotras? Creo que no, acéptalo pobretona es culpa tuya por atravesarte-_respondió Ino culpándome.

_-la culpa no es mía la culpa es de ustedes, solo son unas pe-_en ese momento nos vimos interrumpidos por quien menos esperé.

_-¿que esta pasando?-_pregunto Sasuke entrando a la discusión.

_-nada solo esta pobretona se le atravesó a Ten-Ten e hizo que tirara su almuerzo-_respondió Ino a la pregunta de Sasuke.

En ese momento Sasuke volteo a mirarme y me hipnotizo por completo, me sonroje pero trate de disimularlo, tampoco pude hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ino<strong>

Así que a la pobretona le gusta Sasuke, esto puede servirme.

_-lo ves ella se quedo sin palabras no tiene como negarlo_-respondí para salir de esta situación.

_-claro que no, tu amiga le echo el almuerzo encima a Sakura_-me respondió Naruto.

_-no tienes porque gritar dobe_- dijo Sasuke.

-_ya dejemos esto así, Sasuke te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar_-ya sabia donde atacar a esa pobretona.

_-si claro-_siguió Sasuke hacia nuestra mesa, después lo seguimos nosotras.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sakura<strong>

_-Sakura ¿porque no dijiste nada?-_me pregunto Naruto después de salir del trance seguido por lo que tuve que ver.

_-es mejor dejarlo así, en total no es muy grave_-respondí.

-_pero se burlaron de ti Sakura_-me reclamo Hinata.

-_solo iré a limpiarme al baño, con un poco de agua quitara y después volveré con ustedes chicos-_me dirigí al baño a limpiar la mancha de salsa que Ten-Ten echo en mi uniforme.

-_Mi estadía en esta escuela será bastante complicada_-me dije y después suspire.

Después de eso el transcurso del día siguió como era normalmente la mitad de la escuela menospreciándome y la otra ignorándome. Luego de la escuela me dirigí a mi trabajo en la cafetería, no era pesado pero la acumulación de cansancio era terrible.

_-Sakura_-me llamo la dueña Sayumi, luego de atender un cliente.

_-dígame_-le respondí.

_-¿mañana podrías quedarte hasta más tarde?, es fin de mes y tú sabes que el lugar se llena más de clientes-_dijo la dueña, aunque aparentaba una mujer de carácter fuerte era muy amable.

_-¿que sucede con Miu, no es el turno de ella? No digo que no quiera ayudarte_-le respondí negando con las manos lo ultimo.

-_ella esta enferma y no tengo nadie mas para ayudar, por favor, te prometo que lo compensare. ¿Si?-_me pregunto de nuevo haciendo una cara a la cual difícil de negarse.

_-esta bien, claro que te ayudare_-acepte sin alternativa.

_-ok, por hoy ya puedes irte a casa, descansa-_me despidió la dueña

_-esta bien, gracias_-dije finalmente para salir por mis cosas e irme. En parte era bueno, tenía muchas tareas y ya que mañana trabajaría hasta tarde las adelantaría hoy.

Llegue a mí casa, cuando entre estaba mi hermano viendo la televisión, mi padre leyendo el periódico y mi madre haciendo la cena.

_-llegaste Sakura, pensé que salías mas tarde_-me dijo mi madre siendo mas pregunta, desde la cocina.

-_la dueña me dejo salir temprano hoy, pero mañana llegare mas tarde de la hora habituaría_-le respondí, entrando a la cocina y saludándola.

_-no te esfuerces mucho, se que somos pobres pero no tienes porque trabajar tan duro, de alguna forma saldremos de esto-_me respondió mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

_-ok, pero déjame ayudarlos a ti y a papa-_respondí ante el comentario de mi mama.

_-esta bien, pero cuídate, confió en ti, por eso no quiero que hagas tantos sacrificios por tu papa y yo, eso tenemos que hacerlo nosotros_-dijo mi madre.

-_claro mama_-le respondí sonriendo muy grande.

_-¿vas a cenar?-_me pregunto mi madre.

_-no, iré a hacer tareas, tengo muchas y ya que mañana saldré tarde adelantare algunas-_respondí a mi madre retirándome de la cocina.

_-descansa-_lo ultimo que dijo mi madre antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Al otro día me levante de nuevo tarde, me bañe y vestí rápido, para salir corriendo de casa sin desayunar, despidiéndome de mi familia, así dirigiéndome a mi tortura y paraíso relativamente otra vez. La escuela que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, era un edificio gigante, con 4 torres a cada lado, un gran campus, tenia 2 piscinas, todo tiempo de canchas y campos para deportes, amplias aulas y una biblioteca dotada con todo, era también un edificio viejo, pero no tanto, probablemente unos 50 años por mínimo, constaba como todo edificio viejo de varios sótanos. Cuando llegue pasó la misma rutina de siempre descrita anteriormente, no ocurrió nada importante hasta la clase de química, la segunda cosa que marcaria todo.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de química con el profesor Asuma, mi grupo era con Hinata y Naruto igual que todos los demás.

_-muy bien agreguen el acido a la sal y verán como estas pueden equilibrar un pH de 7-_dijo el profesor.

Mientras nosotros hacíamos el experimento pude notar como Ino y Ten-Ten se secreteaban para después mirarme y reírme, eso era usual pero ellas ya estaban comenzando a cansarme, estuve a punto de ir a arrojarles el acido encima pero pude notar la mirada de alguien, era Sasuke que estaba en el grupo con ellas, por alguna razón eso fue como si me anulara completamente, luego el volvió a mirar al profesor, yo volví a sentarme y ahí quedaron mis ganas de venganza.

_-muy bien no olviden hacer los ejercicios y estudien para la prueba sorpresa que hare cuando menos lo esperen_-dijo el profesor.

-_oigan, si lo dice ya no es sorpresa, esto será fácil_-no susurro Naruto a Hinata y a mi.

_-en especial usted señor Uzumaki, sus notas son tan bajas como el polo norte-_dijo el profesor como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de Naruto, después el profesor salió del aula e inmediatamente todos se rieron de Naruto.

Igual se acabaron las clases y salí de nuevo a mi trabajo, cuando llegue la dueña estaba limpiando aun no habían muchos clientes.

-_Sakura ayúdame a limpiar las mesas por favor_-me ordeno la dueña inmediatamente luego de que me pusiera mi uniforme de trabajo qué constaba de una gorra y de un delantal con el logo de la cafetería.

_-si señora_-respondí para comenzar a limpiar las mesas, luego atender varios clientes, seguir limpiando mesas, el piso, y todo lo que se ensuciara hasta las 8 de la noche que era la hora cuando el lugar se llenaba.

Una vez a esa hora, comencé a atender a los clientes, era muy estresante la cantidad de personas, y como había que atenderlas rápido sino se congestionaría, todo parecía ir bien hasta que encontré a quien menos pensé encontrar.

_-__coffee__ and __house__, ¿que les puedo ofrecer?-_salude a los clientes con una gran sonrisa para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarme con lo que creí mi mayor pesadilla.

_-pobretona no sabia que trabajaras aquí_-dijo Ino, que venia junto con su jauría, varios chicos mas y quien menos espere, Sasuke el solo observaba la situación.

_-no te importa, ¿vas a pedir algo?-_no iba a armar una pelea que pusiera en riesgo mi trabajo, simplemente ignore el comentario.

_-esta bien cálmate, danos 8 capuchinos_-respondió Ino riendo junto a su grupo.

_-con gusto, en unos segundos estará su pedido_-intente ser lo mas amable posible ante ellos, me dirigí a preparas el pedido para luego entregárselos y que para mi desgracia no se fueran sino se sentaran en una mesa a hablar.

Poco después de media hora el lugar comenzó a despejarse, pero Sasuke, Ino y el grupo aun no se iban.

_-Sakura limpia las mesas 15 y 16_-ordeno la dueña para cuando en el lugar quedaban escasamente 20 personas.

_-ok-_respondí cogiendo un trapo para limpiarlas, cuando me llego a la cabeza que tendría que pasar por el lado de ellos.

Intente ignorarlos, hacer como que no los he visto, que no los conozco, todo iba bien, estaba funcionando, pero exactamente cuando pase en frente de la mesa de ellos, casualmente me resbale con café derramado en el suelo.

La segunda cosa, ya se estaba acumulando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fue el 2 capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben siguiente capitulo el miércoles. Aquí unas aclaraciones, para que vean que no me invento los demonios.<strong>

**MEPHISTO: O llamado Mefistófeles. A veces se describe como un servent del Diablo, otras veces es un nombre para Satanás mismo.**

**THAMUZ: El Embajador del Infierno.**

**OLISHA: Una mala diosa de Haití. Una de las favoritas de vudú y magia negra.**

**BELIAL:También conocido como Beliel y Beliar. El Príncipe de engaño, el demonio de la sodomía y el Anticristo.**

**ASTARTE:Un dios pagano que a veces se envían al Infierno.**

**NYSROGH:Un demonio inferior.**

**Ya saben no presionaré a que me dejen reviews, simplemente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Simplemente si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	3. Hagamos Un Trato

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas, hoy vengo con la actualización de todos los miércoles, se que actualizo en la mañana, mas bien a la madrugada, pero esta vez ya no puedo trasnochar ademas que no había terminado de escribir el capitulo, lo termine en la tarde pero no pude subirlo por unos inconvenientes, pero igual aun es miércoles, al menos en mis país si lo es, recompensa este capitulo es largo, un saludo a todos los que han revisado y tienen en alerta, las mejores, ahora los invito a leer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**3. Hagamos Un Trato**

_En el inframundo..._

Había una especie de casa, mas parecida a un castillo muy grande y con muchos lujos, en un salón dentro de este se encontraba Dante recostado en un sillón bastante lujoso y se veía muy cómodo, este tenia solo su ropa interior, un bóxer negro con una raya roja, encima de el se encontraba una mujer desnuda, una demonio, muy hermosa con un cuerpo esbelto, sus pechos eras muy grandes, su cabellos era de color rojo y sus ojos muy negros, esta demonio besaba con insistencia el cuerpo de Dante.

_-Dime Dante, ¿vas a extrañarme cuando te vayas?-_pregunto esta demonio a Dante mientras acariciaba su pecho.

_-Claro Jahí, sin ti, con quien me divertiría_- respondió Dante con suficiente sarcasmo para notarlo.

-_Sabes que yo si te extrañare, ¿dime que es lo que pudiste encontrar tan interesante en el mundo humano, como para decidir irte por un tiempo?-_pregunto nuevamente Jahí besando el cuello de Dante.

-_Aun no puede saber nadie, es algo con lo que pretendo divertirme y se que si alguien acá se entera, acabarían con mi interés-_respondió Dante tomando de la barbilla a Jahí.

-_No veo porque alguien habría de meterse con tus asuntos, si tu eres una de los demonios mas respetados del infierno_-exclamo Jahí retirándose un poco.

-_Por esa misma razón, ¿sabes quienes son los únicos que sienten que no tienen que respetarme?-_Cuestiono Dante a Jahí, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su ceja derecha en símbolo de que era algo obvio.

_-Ellos serian tus padres y tus hermanos, es como si les gustara burlarse de ti-_respondió a la obviedad que se mostraba.

-_Así es, a ellos lo único que les interesa es hacerme la vida imposible, en especial Belial, siempre me mantiene vigilado con sus estúpidos sirvientes-_respondió Dante confirmando lo dicho por Jahí.

-_Es verdad, Belial siempre te mantiene vigilado con Jezebeth o con Philotanus, después de todo este ultimo esta en el mismo circulo que tu, Belial piensa que tú intentaras robarle su trono_-Jahí regreso a besar a Dante.

_-Eso es cierto, pero no me interesa un trono, se que o Belial o Astarte serán quienes gobiernen el infierno, yo solo quiero divertirme... de varias formas-_ dijo Dante sonriendo de medio lado a esto ultimo.

-_A mi me parece perfecto, ¿que tal si comenzamos ahora?-_Jahí comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Dante, luego a meter su mano entre el bóxer de este, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien.

_-Disculpe señor si lo interrumpo, pero me informaron que necesitaba que me presentara ante usted_-dijo un demonio con gran respeto, con una rodilla sobre el suelo y haciendo una venia.

_-__Nysrogh, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas, Jahí, retírate-_ordeno muy serio Dante, retirando a Jahí de encima de él y parándose para vestirse. Esta inmediatamente la reacción de Dante, se retiro en seguida.

-_Dígame señor, ¿en que el puedo ser útil?-_pregunto Nysrogh levantándose a la orden de Dante.

-_Necesito que me acompañes al mundo humano_-hablo Dante mientras se colocaba su pantalón y botas.

_-¿Puedo saber el motivo?-_pregunto Nysrogh muy sorprendido.

_-Te lo diré mañana cuando partamos a primera hora, es posible que puedan estar escuchándonos_-respondió Dante, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su camisa y terminaba de arreglarse.

_-lo entiendo señor-_asintió Nysrogh acatando la orden, entendiendo el motivo de porque no lo informaba ahora.

_-vamos, necesitamos preparar unas cosas_-Dijo finalmente Dante seguido de Nysrogh, para salir de el salón donde se encontraba.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo humano...<em>

Sakura había resbalado con café regado en el suelo, cayendo y dándose un fuerte golpe.

_-Oye pobretona, deberías limpiar bien el piso, con eso no resbalarías_- Comento Ino con gran hipocresía.

Sakura aun en el piso sin levantarse, se sobaba su trasero que fue el que recibió toda la caída- _Creo que me lo rompí...-_dijo Sakura olvidando que Ino, Sasuke y los demás estaban cerca.

-_Hahaahaha, lo vez, eres una torpe-_Respondió Ino al comentario de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que todos reían, incluso Sasuke, pero este solo hizo una gran sonrisa.

-_Cállate, fue tu culpa, tu regaste el café apropósito para que yo resbalara_-grito Sakura a Ino, levantándose de un salto.

_-¿Yo?, como te atreves a acusarme de algo así_-Dijo Ino con falsa indignación.

-_Se que fuiste tu, no mientas-_grito de nuevo Sakura, para cuando se presento la dueña.

_-¿Que sucede aquí?-_Pregunto Sayumi con un tono tétrico-¿Sakura?-

-_Ella rego café en el suelo con intención para que yo resbalara_-respondió Sakura a la dueña, mientras señalaba a Ino.

_-¿Es eso verdad?-_Pregunto Sayumi a Ino.

-_no señora, nosotros estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando ella resbalo y comenzó a acusarme que era mi culpa_-respondió Ino mostrando una inocencia tan falsa como las intenciones buenas de un político.

-¿_Es cierto lo que ella dice?-_pregunto al grupo Sayumi.

-_Si es cierto, ella resbalo sola_-Respondió sorprendentemente Sasuke, hablando por primera vez.

Sakura quedo en Shock, sabia que a el no le importaba, pero no que mentiría para perjudicarla.

_-Sakura, es seguro que resbalaste sola y la esta acusando falsamente-_dijo Sayumi a Sakura.

_-No, ella rego el café-_protesto Sakura.

-_yo no fui, no me acuses falsamente, Señora considero que tener una empleada que trata tan mal a sus clientes, es algo perjudicial para su café-_comento Ino a la dueña, dando por seguro su habilidad para convencer.

-_Lo siento Sakura, pero ella dice la verdad, es lastimoso pero tengo que despedirte, por favor entrega tu uniforme y pasa a la oficina por tu ultima paga-_ Dijo finalmente Sayumi a Sakura, esta quedando completamente en un shock aun mas grande, aparte de eso era vergonzoso que le pasara en frente de ellos, volteo a mirarlos y todos se burlaban, incluso Sasuke tenia una sonrisa maldadosa.

_-Esta bien-_ Respondió Sakura, y se dirigió a la oficina de la dueña retirándose su uniforme.

Sakura salió de la cafetería a su casa, ahora estaba en condiciones peores.

_-Aparte de que fue una gran humillación, darle el placer al grupo farandulero de la escuela, ahora estoy sin trabajo y no podre seguir ayudando a mis padre, no se que hare, ese trabajo había sido un ultimo recurso, un milagro conseguirlo_-comenzó a hablarse Sakura, dándose golpes, para finalmente dar un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siguiente Día...<em>**

_En el inframundo..._

De nuevo en el risco, frente al agujero que correspondía a la puerta del mundo humano, se encontraba Dante, Thamuz y Nysrogh parados sobre este conversando:

_-Joven Dante, ya esta todo preparado para su partida_-informo con una leve inclinación Thamuz a Dante.

_-Muy bien, ¿informaste a mis padre sobre mi partida?-_Pregunto a Dante, mientras observaba muy detenidamente el agujero.

-_si joven_-respondió simplemente Thamuz.

_-¿dijeron algo respecto a esto?-_Pregunto Dante sin dejar de mirar el agujero.

_-no señor, ellos no, solo su hermano Belial-_respondió Thamuz un poco incomodo lo cual pudo detectar Nysrogh, el cual también se puso en al misma situación.

_-me imagine, ¿dime que ha dicho?-_pregunto Dante en un tono irónico desviando un poco al mirada del agujero.

_-bueno joven, las palabras exactas de su hermano fueron "parpadea, ten por seguro que cuando abras los ojos tu mundo ya no existirá", joven ¿significa algo?-_exclamo Thamuz en un tono serio, Dante solo permaneció en silencio, para luego Thamuz y Nysrogh intercambiar miradas.

-_señor, ¿que significa?-_pregunto Nysrogh un poco asustado y temeroso antes la frase de Belial.

_-no es nada importante por el momento, ya después nos encargaremos, es hora de irnos-_comento finalmente Dante, para dar media vuelta y observar a sus sirvientes.

-_esta bien señor_-respondió Nysrogh, acatando la orden para lanzarse hacia el agujero.

_-Thamuz encárgate de las cosas por acá mientras no estoy-ordeno _Dante para caminar hacia el agujero dispuesto a lanzarse.

_-lo se joven, también se que respecto a lo dicho por su hermano en realidad es muy importante, no se sobre que, pero por su actitud puedo saber que le preocupa-_respondió Thamuz a Dante, muy serio y con desafió. Dante solo volteo su cara para darle una gran sonrisa maliciosa, para luego lanzarse al agujero.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo humano...<em>

Igual que siempre me levante en la mañana, raramente esta vez fue temprano, me despedí de mi familia y salí a la escuela, aun no me atrevía a decirles que me habían echado del trabajo, me tome mi tiempo para caminar, presentía de alguna forma que hoy seria un día muy difícil, aparte de que sabia que tendría que aguantar de ahora en adelante mas humillaciones de parte de Ino y su jauría, pero no imaginaria que también Sasuke comenzaría a estar presente, una gran desilusión cuando es la persona que te gusta.

Esta vez llegue a la escuela cuando no había mucha gente, entre al salón de clases vacio, aun no llegaba ninguno de mis "compañeros", estuve un rato pensando, cuando llego el primero, era Sasuke, cuando entro inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, sabia que lo mejor era hacer que no lo había visto, ignorarlo de igual forma que el lo hacia hasta hace poco, escuche los pasos, supuse que se dirigía a su asiento, pensé que funcionaba esto de ignorar hasta que escuche que se detuvo pero no pensé que enfrente de mi.

_-Sakura-_Pronuncio Sasuke lo bastante fuerte para hacerme voltear inmediatamente.

_-¿Ahh?-_lo único que fue capaz de salir de mi boca, entre en una especia de shock cuando vi sus ojos.

_-Sakura, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, yo hice mal en seguirle el juego a Ino-_dijo Sasuke, con bastante seriedad, bastante creíble para cualquiera y ese cualquiera soy yo.

-_eh si, no te preocupes, no pasa nada_-respondí difícilmente debido a la tensión que sentía.

_-me gustaría hablar contigo y mostrarte algo en privado-_dijo de nuevo Sasuke, casi como una orden.

_-¿como?-_pregunte como un acto reflejo.

-_ven a la puerta de la biblioteca del sótano a la hora del receso-_dijo simplemente para después ir a sentarse cuando comenzaron a llegar mas compañeros, en verdad era algo increíble, era difícil creer que Sasuke me pidiera eso, me mantuvo pensando durante las siguientes horas.

Las 2 primeras horas eran de historia, de nuevo, y antes mencionado la clase mas aburrida de todas, esta vez el Profesor dio una clase extraña.

_-jóvenes, hoy hablaremos de unos seres muy famosos en la mitología de cualquier clase: los demonios_-aunque sonaba repetitivo parecía que todos tomaron un poco de interés.

-_Un demonio en la mitología cristiana es considerado un espíritu impuro el cual puede causar posesión demoniaca, en la magia renacentista, un demonio es una entidad espiritual que puede ser invocada y controlada, en la literatura muchos son ángeles caídos, pero algo destacado por nuevas creencias, señala que los demonios vienen al mundo humano a causar caos sin necesidad de posesiones o invocaciones, pueden venir por su propia voluntad si les resulta interesante el mundo humano, tentar a las personas y sucumbirlas al pecado, engañándolas con artimañas como cumplir les sus deseos y pidiéndoles a cambio cosas que valiosas para cada quien, lo que resulta ser una trampa para apoderarse de esta persona_-hablo el profesor casi convencido se si mismo y convenciendo a mas de uno.

_-¡profesor, ¿usted cree en los demonios?-_pregunto Naruto al profesor levantándose de su asiento y gritando.

-_No tiene porque gritar señor Uzumaki y si, si creo en demonios, en realidad si existen_-respondió el profesor muy serio a Naruto, con lo cual todos comenzaron a reír.

-_Por favor profesor, quien puede creer en cosas tan estúpidas como demonios-_Comento Ino cuando callaron todos después de reír como locos.

_-Señorita Yamanaka, los demonios existen, pero no juzgo su forma de pensar, después de todo dicen "ver para creer"-_respondió el profesor aun mas serio.

-_Profesor, entonces ¿usted ha visto un demonio?- _Pregunto de nuevo Naruto.

_-Los demonios pueden tomar forma humana, pero se pueden distinguir por ser muy hermosos, tuve un acercamiento a uno de ellos a través de un amigo hace mucho tiempo-_respondió el profesor bajando el tono y colocando el libro en su escritorio, para bien sonó el timbre lo cual significaba el final de al clase, el comienzo de nuestro primer receso y el encuentro que me había pedido Sasuke.

_-Oye Sakura, ¿tu crees en demonios?-_me pregunto Naruto parándose frente a mi, torcí un poco mi mirada y vi como Sasuke salió del salón dándome una mirada.

_-Prefiero dar el beneficio de la duda, cuando tenga una prueba que existen creeré en ellos y cuando prueben que no, no creeré en ellos_-le respondí a Naruto, tratando de terminar la conversación, aunque sentía que era algo malo, quería ir a donde me lo pidió Sasuke.

_-No sabia que pensaras así Saku, yo prefiero no creer en demonios-_Comento Hinata colocándose al lado de Naruto.

_-¿En serio, Hinata? Yo si creo en ellos, si el Profesor lo dice es porque deben ser reales-_Le respondió Naruto a Hinata, levantando sus puños en muestra de emoción.

_-chicos, tengo que ir a hacer algo, no me esperen, los veo luego_-Me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar.

-_Ok Saku-_Me despidió Hinata, para quedarse junto Naruto mirándome extraño. Se que esta mal.

Me dirigí hacia donde había dicho Sasuke, la biblioteca del sótano, no se porque decidí creerle, me lo hice y me tenia muy nerviosa.

Baje hasta la biblioteca, cuando llegue vi una nota en la puerta que decía: "_Sakura estoy adentro". _La arranque de la puerta y entre, estaba muy oscuro, solo entraba luz de unas pequeñas ventanas que habían en las partes altas de la paredes, unos tragaluces, comencé a mirar para todos los lados tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, alcance a dar 2 pasos cuando fue cerrada la puerta, trate de abrirla pero alguien le había puesto seguro.

_-¡alguien abra la puerta!-_comencé a gritar con la esperanza que alguien escuchara y me ayudara, pero como todo, se derrumbo.

_-Lo siento pobretona, pero no podemos_-me grito Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_-¡Abran malditas perras, les juro que me las pagaran, en especial tu, Ino!-_Empecé a gritar muy fuerte, ya había perdido la cordura con ellos.

_-¿A mi porque? Yo no fui la de la idea- _alcance a notar su tono de falsa indignación de nuevo.

_-¿Entonces quien fue? ¿Eh?-_ Seguí gritando y comencé a azotar la puerta.

_-Lo siento Sakura, pero es divertido-_Hablaron desde el otro lado, esa voz era la de Sasuke.

_-¿Sasuke?-_No quería creerlo.

_-Exacto-_La simple respuesta de el, evidente el tono de burla.

_-¿porque?-_Una pregunta bastante estúpida.

_-Me pareció divertido y estaba aburrido_-la gota que reboso el vaso.

_-¡Sáquenme de Aquí!-_Grite lo mas fuerte que podía y comencé a darle patadas a la puerta, puños, estaba completamente furiosa.

_-Lo siento, vamos a llegar tarde a clase_-Dijo Ino, para luego escuchar los pasos que se alejaban.

_-¡No, no, no, no!-_Descargue mi frustración con la puerta._-Me han dejado encerrada_-comente para dar un suspiro de resignación a lo cual estaba acostumbrada.

Voltee y empecé a analizar la biblioteca, buscando una forma de llegar a las ventanas, así podría salir, pero era imposible, estaban muy alto.

_-Si me dieran la oportunidad me vengaría o al menos si fuera verdad lo que dice el profesor, apareciera un demonio y me concediera mis deseos_-Comente irracionalmente para luego reír-_Si claro, como si eso pudiera pasar_-me respondí a mi misma, riéndome mas cuando fui interrumpida por una voz mas.

_-Eso puede arreglarse_-Hablo un hombre que salió desde 2 estantes, vestía un pantalón negro, unas botas negras que brillaban espectacularmente, una camisa blanca abierta donde se alcanzaba a ver un esqueleto negro.

_-¿Qu-Quien eres tu?-_ Le pregunte tartamudeando por los nervios, alusivos a lo que pensaba que era.

_-Soy lo que pediste_-Me respondió cada vez acercándose mas a mi.

_-Yo no pedí nada-_Le respondí retrocediendo a la puerta.

_-claro que si Sakura, tus palabras exactas fueron "Si me dieran la oportunidad me vengaría, o al menos si fuera verdad lo que dice el profesor, apareciera un demonio y me concediera mis deseos", entonces aquí estoy para conceder tus deseos_-me respondió el demonio apareciendo a mi espalda.

_-No, tu no eres un demonio, ¿solo es parte de la broma verdad? ¿Y porque sabes mi nombre?_-voltee y comencé a retroceder hacia el centro de la biblioteca.

_-Créeme, soy un demonio, estoy aquí para concederte tus deseos, lo que más anhelas y se tu nombre por esto mismo, yo puedo saberlo todo-_dijo el demonio con media sonrisa y caminando hacia mi.

-_esta bien te creo, eres un demonio, pero no quiero que me cumplas tus deseos, lo que harás será engañarme y arruinaras mi vida_-le grite al demonio.

-_por favor Sakura, esos son solo leyendas urbanas, yo te pido que hagamos un trato, tu me das algo y yo te cumplo tres deseos, así de fácil-_Comento el demonio deteniéndose.

_-yo no tengo nada de valor para darte, soy pobre, ahora vete-_también me detuve.

_-Claro que si, tienes algo de gran valor para mi-_Me respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

_-¿que?-_pregunte secamente.

_-tu cuerpo_-apareció el demonio a mi espalada, para luego susurrarme esto al oído.

_-¡¿que?-_Esta vez fue más exclamación que pregunta.

-_Sakura, tú enrabias una inocencia increíble, resulta interesante para mí y me gustaría tenerla-_siguió susurrando el demonio a mi oído.

-_no entiendo-_no quería creerlo.

_-Quiero que seas mía, a cambio cumpliré lo que quieras, sin trampas, ni engaños, tu me das algo, yo te doy algo y todos felices_-explico el demonio alejándose un poco. Yo quede estática pasando en mi cabeza varios pensamientos.

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

_-lo se, pero darte algo tan valiosos no se si lo valga_-intenté sacar alguna excusa.

-_lo se, se que una santa como tu no pensaría que pasaría alguna cosa como esta, pero tu y yo sabemos lo que deseas realmente_-dijo ese demonio susurrándome lo ultimo a mi oído.

_-¿porque piensas que aceptaría tan fácilmente?-_ le pregunte al demonio aparentando seguridad.

-_déjame explicártelo mejor: yo cumplo tus deseos realidad, hare que pase lo que desees, pero tú solo a cambio tendrás que entregarme tu cuerpo, literalmente-_habló el demonio con bastante perspicacia.

_-¡no, no quiero!-_ grité soltándome de su agarre.

_-¿acaso no deseas a ese hombre, no deseas callarle la boca a todas esas mujeres y hombres que se burlan de ti, no deseas mejorar tu situación?-_ me pregunto ese demonio acercándose de nuevo a mi.

_-no- no lo se-_ le respondí dudando propiamente.

-_es algo sencillo para mi, solo pido a cambio tu cuerpo, que seas mía, yo cumplo con mi parte del trato, tu con la tuya y no tendremos que volver a vernos-_repitió de nuevo con tono juguetón.

Tener a Sasuke, eso es tentador, quien no desearía tener a ese hombre, pero el jamás me miraría así no mas, es como esperar un milagro; callar a todas esas perras de la escuela, que jamás vuelvan a meterse conmigo, salir del cascaron que estoy y mostrar de lo que soy capaz, eso suena interesante; y por ultimo poder tener una situación mejor, no deseo dinero, pero poder pagar el hospital a mi madre, que mi papa no tenga que seguir matándose cada vez mas y mi hermanito pueda ir a una buena escuela, que podamos tener nuestra propia casa, eso de verdad me hace pensarlo bien.

_-y bien Sakura, ¿no aceptarías ni aunque sea por tu familia?-_preguntó el demonio luego de mi silenció.

_-¿como sabes que estaba pensando en mi familia?-_le pregunte asustada y sorprendida.

-_puedo leer tu mente, recuerda que soy un demonio bastante poderoso-_ me respondió instantáneamente el como si fuera algo obvio.

-_ya veo, dime algo demonio ¿si acepto el trato solo tendré a cambio que entregarme a ti?-_este demonio cada vez me tenia mas en sus manos.

_-si, solo eso-_Respondió levantando los hombres dándoles poca importancia.

_-y cuanto tiempo demoraras en cumplir mis deseos-_pregunté haciendo tiempo.

_-por supuesto no será de la noche a la mañana, te seguiré siempre, te protegeré, te ayudaré en todo, interfiriendo siempre para que se cumpla lo que tu quieres-_Explicó el.

_-¿no será solo tronar tus dedos?-_pregunté con un poco de desilusión.

_-soy un demonio, no un mago, si hago eso interferiré con el destino trazado de el tiempo y la vida, pero ten seguro que mis interferencias son suficientes para cumplirlos, una vez que cumpla tus deseos tu me entregas lo mío y listo, todos felices-_me aclaró el, pude notar una mirada muy oscura.

-_esta bien, acepto_- respondí convencida de que era lo correcto.

-_ok, ahora solo tendremos que cerrar el trato_-dijo el demonio.

_-¿y como se cierra el trato?-_pregunte con duda y presintiendo que venía algo malo.

-_eso fácil, con un beso_- No alcancé a reaccionar a eso cuando el me beso.

-_un demonio me ha robado mi primer beso, como puede pasar esto_-pensé sorprendida.

_-no te preocupes por eso, es solo un beso, por el momento. De ahora en adelante yo te seguiré, tu serás mi ama, te obedeceré en todo, hasta que yo cumpla tus deseos, y tu te entregues a mi_- dijo el respondiendo a la situación.

_-solo un beso, dices, no es solo un beso_- Le replique instantáneamente.

_-lo se, es tu primer beso, recuerda que puedo leer tu mente, pero ya basta de charla, comencemos con esto_-

_-¿bien y ahora que demonio?-_pregunte sin saber que hacer.

_-deja de llamarme demonio, llámame por mi nombre-_ dijo el demonio.

_-¿y cual es tu nombre?-_pregunte.

-_Dante, Dante Alexander Mephisto II_- Se presento el.

-_Bien Dante, y tu como me llamaras ¿Sakura- sama?-_ respondí a su presentación.

-_dije que eras mi ama, no mi dueña, solo te llamaré Sakura, igual no es bueno que te llame Sakura- sama en frente de los demás, y aunque no fuera así tampoco te llamaría Sakura- sama-_ dijo el.

_-ok, Dante, ¿como haremos esto?-_ pregunte para acabar con este momento.

-_Bien, solo vamos a cambiar unas cosas, para seguir con tu vida, no será tu vida normal, claro, pero no tendrá muchos cambios-_me explicó.

_-¿de verdad no cambiará demasiado?-_pregunté para mi tentación lo cual fue un grave error.

_-a quien engaño, desde este momento tú vida cambiará completamente-_ me respondió el, riéndose muy fuerte.

-_Entonces ¿Ahora que_?-Pregunte ignorando esa risa, sabía que había cometido un error.

-_Tú solo vuelve a tu clase, vive tu último día de vida normal, mañana comenzaremos con esto-_Me respondió el demonio alejándose y mirando hacia la puerta.

-_Y ¿como te encontrare? O ¿Como sabré donde estas?-_Le pregunte de nuevo, tengo que reconocer que tenia muchas preguntas.

_-Yo te buscare, mañana yo mismo vendré a ti-_Me respondió mirándome de nuevo.

_-¿Pero si yo te necesito, si necesito algo?-_le replique.

_-Puedo solucionártelo_-Comento Dante.

_-¿Como?-_Pregunte alzando una ceja en símbolo de duda.

_-Nysrogh-_Hablo Dante bastante fuerte.

-_Dígame señor-_En un segundo apareció un hombre de unos 1.75m, no muy flaco pero tampoco con un cuerpo trabajado, era de piel blanco, su cabello negro, sus ojos eran muy negros, vestía un pantalón café, unas botas negras pero al contrario de Dante eran muy gastadas, por último una chaqueta cerrada con gorra, el hombre se inclino frente a Dante.

_-Nysrogh, de hoy en adelante obedecerás también a Sakura, mientras yo no este ayúdale y dale lo que necesite. ¿Entendido?-_Hablo Dante firmemente a Nysrogh.

_-Si señor, como usted lo ordene-_Respondió Nysrogh con gran respeto.

_-Bien, te veré mañana Sakura, descansa por hoy_- Dijo Dante dando media vuelta.

_-¿A Donde vas?¿No que ibas a seguirme y ayudarme en todo?-_Pregunte haciendo lugar a mi nueva posición pero con un poco de miedo.

-_Preparare todo para comenzar a cumplir tus deseos, solo sera por hoy, después me tendrás para ti, por ahora Nysrogh se encargara de eso, adiós-_Se despidió para luego desaparecer.

_-¿ahora?-_hice una pregunta pública mirando a Nysrogh.

_-Eso lo decide usted señora, yo cumpliré sus órdenes_-Me respondió Nysrogh aun inclinado.

-_no me digas señora, no soy vieja ni tampoco casada, dime solo Sakura_-le dije a Nysrogh siendo una orden.

_-Como usted diga Sakura-_respondió aun inclinado y asintiendo.

_-Levántate, por favor no actúes así conmigo, tienes algún otro nombre, llamarte Nysrogh frente a todos es algo incomodo_-dije tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara.

_-Si Sakura, puede llamarme Dorian_-Respondió esta vez con mas libertad.

_-Ok, pero no tienes porque seguir y __obedecer me_-le dije, esto de el amo y el sirviente me resultaba algo incomodo.

_-Tengo que hacerlo, mi señor me lo ha ordenado_-Respondió con bastante respeto al hacer referencia a Dante.

-_No tienes porque hacerlo, no creo que sigas las ordenes de todos ¿no?-_Pregunte esto ultimo aun con incomodidad.

-_No Sakura, yo solo sigo ordenes de el señor Dante, aun en el infierno solo sigo ordenes de el, el es mi único amo y señor, si el me ordena obedecerla, lo hare, en este momento mis únicos amos son usted y el señor Dante-_Me respondió inclinándose de nuevo.

_-Te dije que no hicieras eso conmigo, no me gusta esto de dar órdenes y que me obedezcan, pero si Dante te lo ordena, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿vale? ¿Seamos amigos?-_Dije acercando mi mano a el a esto ultimo.

_-Si Sakura-_Respondió asintiendo.

_-Ahora, ¿me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí?, tengo que ir a clase_-pregunte caminando hacia la puerta.

_-Claro-_Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió simplemente empujándola.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante nada seria igual, un error hacer un trato así con un demonio, pero obtendré lo que desee, algo egoísta, pero no del todo, después de todo yo también tengo derecho a devolverles el favor, es hora de dejar la modestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el 3 capitulo ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Por otro lado tengo una pequeña duda, yo no tengo experiencia en esto del LEMON, en realidad jamas he escrito algo así, entonces, no se ustedes, donde les gustaría que comenzara a implementarlo, ¿quieren que deje todo para el final, a la mitad de la historia, o que comience unos capítulos mas adelante? Ustedes dirán XD. Ya saben siguiente miércoles capitulo no se extrañen si no lo encuentran por la mañana, estará por tardar para la noche. Aquí los otros 3 demonios mencionados que faltan:<strong>

**JAHÍ****: Perversión, mujeres demonio. Ella se especializa en el libertinaje.**

**JEZEBETH: El demonio de las falsedades.**

**PHILOTANUS: Un demonio que le gusta ayudar a Belial en la sodomía.**

**Ya saben no presionaré a que me dejen reviews, simplemente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Simplemente si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	4. Una Nueva Vida

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas, vengo a actualizar como todos los miércoles, se preguntan porque actualizo a esta hora si anteriormente dije que no me podía trasnochar, pues porque me hicieron trasnochar y han afectado de nuevo mi ciclo de sueño, bueno ya, volvamos a lo que es, capitulo 4, esta interesante, al menos a mi si se me hizo interesante. Recuerdo que el domingo un amigo me hizo varias preguntas sobre el fic, una era que ¿como se me ocurrió la idea para escribir este fic? Yo a el le conteste que no sea sapo, pero a ustedes si les voy a decir al verdad, se me ocurrió extrañamente cuando hablaba con un amigo sobre un paseo, se que no tiene nada que ver, pero pues de un momento a otro llego la idea a mi cabeza y la escribí inmediatamente. La otra pregunta fue que ¿porque actualizo los miércoles, pudiendo hacerlo los fines de semana? También le conteste que no fuera sapo, pero a ustedes les respondo que si lo hiciera los fines de semana no hago nada, hoy entro a estudiar, yo estudio de noche comenzare a trabajar muy pronto lo cual me va dejar poco tiempo, si actualizo un fin de semana lo que hago es comenzar a dejar la escritura del fic para este mismo y yo los fines de semana lo que menos quiero es hacer algo, actualizo los miércoles, porque lo escribo un lunes, un martes o incluso el mismo miércoles lo estoy terminando. si usted alguna se hizo alguna de estas preguntas, espero que le haya servido la respuesta, si no, perdone hacerlo leer toda esta basura. Ahora los invito a leer el capitulo, nos vemos al final.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**4. Una Nueva Vida**

_En el Inframundo..._

En una especie de salón en un castillo, lleno de estatuas, lienzos y pinturas bastante terroríficas para asustar a cualquier humano, había un demonio recostado en varios cojines y mantas lujosas, este demonio también tenia una apariencia de hombre, su cabello no era corto pero tampoco largo, era muy negro y estaba despeinado; sus ojos igual que su cabello eran muy negros, reflejaban demasiada crueldad, oscuridad; su piel era blanca pero no demasiado, solo vestía un pantalón de una tela muy fina y hermosa. Este demonio esta rodeado de mujeres demonio que le servían comida y le atendían.

En un segundo apareció otro demonio, haciendo una venia ante el demonio que disfrutaba sus atenciones, este demonio que había llegado utilizaba una túnica negra con varios símbolos rojos que poseía un gorro que cubría su cabeza.

_-Amo, he traído a quien ha solicitado-_Habló este demonio que había llegado, retirándose el gorro revelando su cara, no tenia cabello solo varios tatuajes en su cabeza, símbolos de un juramento o de un hechizo, los tatuajes se extendían pasando por su cara formando una cruz al revés, es decir, mirando hacia abajo, hasta su cuello así bajando hacia su abdomen pero por esta túnica que usaba no dejaban ver su final.

-_Muy bien Jezebeth, ¿hazlo pasar?-_Ordeno el demonio que se encontraba atendido por las mujeres demonio, con una voz muy fuerte y que cualquiera al escucharla sentiría temor, digna de un demonio.

-_Bien señor-_respondió Jezebeth retrocediendo para hacer señas que abrieran la puerta a unos demonios inferiores que la custodiaban. Enseguida entro un demonio ya conocido, Thamuz, acompañado de otro demonio que utilizaba una túnica igual a la de Jezebeth.

_-¡Thamuz, ven aquí inmediatamente!-_ordeno con voz terrorífica el demonio mayor a Thamuz, este solo camino lentamente hacia el demonio que ordenaba.

_-Jezebeth, Philotanus retírense, todos déjenos solos, quiero hablar con Thamuz en privado-_inmediatamente después de esa orden Jezebeth, Philotanus, las mujeres que rodeaban al demonio mayor y los demonios inferiores que custodiaban la puerta se retiraron dejando solo 2 presencias en el salón.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio observándose fijamente, retándose con la mirada hasta que Thamuz hablo:

_-Bien joven Belial, ¿desea alguna cosa de mí para solicitar mi presencia?-_pregunto Thamuz con algo de indiferencia.

_-Dime Thamuz, ¿hace cuantos años le sirves a mi padre?-_respondió con una pregunta Belial a Thamuz.

_-Hace 25 años desde que me convertí en guardia real, joven Belial-_ Respondió Thamuz con una falsa sonrisa y falso respeto a Belial.

_-Prácticamente tu criaste a mi hermano ¿verdad?-_pregunto de nuevo Belial, sentándose y fingiendo interés.

-_Así es joven, su padre y madre prácticamente me entregaron a su hermano Dante cuando el era aun un bebe-_Respondió de nuevo Thamuz con falsa sonrisa y respeto.

-_Entonces, supongo que tú le has jurado lealtad inquebrantable a Dante-_dijo mas como afirmación Belial.

-_Otra vez, así es joven, su hermano es como el hijo que nunca tuve para mi_-siguió respondiendo Thamuz de la misma forma que anteriormente.

_-puedo hacer otra suposición, no me dirás que fue a hacer mi hermano al mundo humano, ¿cierto?-_pregunto Belial levantándose y caminando hacia Thamuz.

_-No lo se, su hermano no me informo sobre eso y aun si lo supiera, usted tiene toda la razón, no se lo diría-_respondió mirando fijamente a Belial.

_-Entonces, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios_-dijo Belial a Thamuz una vez que estuvo en frente.

_-bien joven_-respondió Thamuz dando media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse cuando fue interrumpido por Belial.

_-ten cuidado Thamuz, puede que salgas herido, mi hermano no es quien tu crees y tampoco yo_-susurro Belial a Thamuz para después desaparecer, este permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar por varios minutos mirando hacia el suelo en un estado pensativo casi sorprendido, luego para salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo humano...<em>

Me levante temprano esta vez, la verdad desde que me echaron de mi trabajo me levanto temprano igual que ayer, ya no me canso tanto como antes, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el baño.

_-Ese sueño que tuve fue muy raro, fue muy real-_pensé en voz alta, aun sin abrir los ojos, ya me sabia el camino hacia el baño, creí que solo fue un sueño muy real, hasta que una voz rompió esa ilusión.

-_Hola Sakura, ¿como amaneciste hoy?-_Pregunto una voz conocida.

Voltee mi cabeza lentamente hacia donde venia esa voz para ver a Dante sentado en una silla que había en mi cuarto.

_-¡¿que haces aquí?-_ le pregunte gritando retrocediendo hacia una pared.

-_lo que acordamos por supuesto, "desde ahora te seguiré a todas partes y te ayudare en todo"-_me respondió levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mi.

_-¿hace cuanto estas aquí?-_ pregunte retrocediendo mas para ser detenida por la pared.

-_Hace 2 horas, te estaba viendo dormir, te veías tan inocente, que la verdad, eso te hace aun más interesante para mí-_dijo deteniéndose en frente mío, atrapándome contra la pared colocando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

_-O-ok, pero me tengo que bañar o llegare ta-tarde a la escuela-_comencé a tartamudear.

_-por que no dejas que te ayude a bañar, ya que mi misión como demonio es ayudarte_-susurro a mi oído.

_-no, no hace falta, yo ya estoy grande y me puedo bañar sola_-respondí inmediatamente tratando se salir de esta situación.

_-Entonces, por que mejor no me baño contigo, puede que sea más divertido que bañarse sola-_volvió a susurrar a mi oído, para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello.

_-¡detente!, ¿no se supone que nuestro trato es que yo me entregare a ti cuando cumplas mis deseos, no antes?_-utilice toda mi fuerza para retirarlo de mi, colocando mis brazos de forma defensiva.

_-Si, pero jamás pusimos condiciones, en ninguna parte dice que yo no me puedo divertir un poco, que tu me hagas feliz, o que tu desees por propia voluntad entregarte a mi antes-_volvió a acercarse a mi, bajando mis brazos.

_-como si yo fuera a entregarme a ti por deseo, si lo hare será porque nuestro trato me exige que lo cumpla-_le respondí tratando de parecer lo mas seria posible, pero la verdad este demonio me ponía nerviosa.

_-¿estas segura? , recuerda que puedo leer tu mente_-me pregunto acercándose para darme un beso en mi mejilla y guiar su boca a la esquina de mis labios.

_-si, estoy muy segura, ahora déjame ir a bañar que llegare tarde a la escuela_-le respondí seriamente, para retirar mi cara, aunque por dentro no era tan seguro.

_-Esta bien, pero si yo fuera tu me gustaría mantener a un demonio feliz, especialmente a mi, si yo quisiera podría botar nuestro acuerdo a la basura y violarte ahora mismo cuantas veces quiera_-dijo susurrando seriamente- _pero, no lo hare, tu para mi eres muy interesante y entre mas te niegues, haces que me gustes mucho mas, especialmente cuando las personas dicen una cosa y piensan otra-_susurro a mi oído para retirarse y darme paso al baño, lo cual hice inmediatamente. Esas palabras ahora si me habían asustado y puesto nerviosa, pero mas que nervios me estaban excitando, de verdad creo que si el se lo propone conseguirá lo que quiere, pero no debo dejar que lo tenga por mi propio honor.

Cuando Salí del baño Dante ya no estaba en mi cuarto, lo cual me calmo un poco. _-al menos me dejara vestir y desayunar en paz-_ pensé suspirando. Para cuando Salí de mi casa, el que estaba en la puerta esperándome era Nysrogh.

_-¿que haces aquí?-_pregunte lo más amable que pude.

_-lo que me ordeno el señor Dante, mientras el no este, yo debo seguirle y asegurarme que se encuentre bien_-respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-perdón, no te he saludado, pero de verdad debes seguirme, no digo que me moleste pero, ¿tu no tienes que hacer algo también?-_pregunte esto ultimo comenzando a caminar.

_-no se preocupe Sakura, mi única misión acá es servirle a usted-_respondió Nysrogh empezando a caminar a mi lado.

_-ok, ¿donde esta Dante?-_ pregunte tratando de entablar una conversación.

_-el señor dijo que la vería en la escuela_-respondió mientras observaba el alrededor, como un niño pequeño que sale por primera vez a la calle.

_-ok-_ solo le respondí, para terminar con la conversación y el pudiera seguir mirando los alrededores, yo me entretuve viéndolo, era divertido como se sorprendía con los autos, tiendas y varias cosas. Así fue hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

_-Dorian, ¿también tendrás que seguirme en la escuela?-_le pregunte en la puerta de la escuela antes de entrar.

_-no Sakura, ahí no será necesaria mi presencia_-respondió mirándome de nuevo.

_-ok, entonces te veré después_-me despedí con la mano para entrar a la escuela y seguir mi camino a el salón de clases.

La primera clase era literatura, con Kakashi-Sensei, no importaba mucho si llegaba tarde, en total el profesor no llegaría temprano ni al propio funeral. Entre al salón y me dirigí a mi asiento tratando de ignorar a los mismos que me habían "embromado" ayer, que me observaban con burla susurrándose entre ellos, incluso Sasuke se tenia una sonrisa bastante ofendedora, cuando llegue a mi asiento salude a Hinata y a Naruto, para ponernos a hablar un rato mientras el profesor llegaba:

_-Sakura deberíamos ir la otra semana a el parque de diversiones-_dijo Naruto mas siendo una afirmación que pregunta.

_-no lo se, jamás he ido a uno_-respondí siendo verdad, jamás había ido a un parque de diversiones y tenia miedo de todas esa atracciones.

_-vamos Saku, será divertido-_dijo Hinata apoyando a Naruto.

_-esta bien, _pero_ ¿solo iremos nosotros 3?-_pregunte sabiendo que haría mal tercio, otra de las razones por las cuales no quería ir.

_-si, o ¿quieres invitar a alguien? Eh, Sakura_-me pregunto Naruto haciendo una cara picara.

_-no, solo preguntaba-_por suerte en ese momento llego Kakashi- Sensei y detuvo todo el interrogatorio que se pronosticaba.

_-muy bien jóvenes, siéntense que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer_-mando el Sensei.

_-si, si-_ respondieron todos sentándose cada uno en su puesto, yo me senté viendo a la ventana igual que siempre.

_-antes de empezar quiero presentarles a alguien, es un estudiante nuevo_-no le hubiera dado mucha importancia antes pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora una vez que escuche eso, comencé a imaginarme quien era, esto se pondría cada vez peor, de verdad el habla muy en serio cuando dice algo, voltee a ver al frente y confirme quien era.

El "nuevo estudiante" entro caminando hasta detenerse en frente de todos, al lado del Sensei.

_-bien chico, preséntate_-dijo el Sensei al "nuevo estudiante".

_-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Dante y vengo desde muy lejos, es todo lo que necesitan saber-_se presento Dante muy seca y seriamente, yo sabia que dentro debía estar muriéndose de la risa, no solo por que ahora estará todos los días para molestarme, si no porque se que me causara problemas.

_-Que gran presentación, siéntate por favor, puedes hacerlo en la silla vacía que esta al lado de la señorita Haruno-_dijo Kakashi- Sensei, rascándose un poco la cabeza mientras caía una gota de sudor en su frente, para luego señalar la silla.

Dante se dirigió a la silla que había a mi lado, si, la silla vacía que se encontraba detrás de Sasuke, mientras caminaba hacia acá, no se puede negar que la mayoría de chicas del salón, mayoría porque Hinata ni yo lo hacíamos, lo miraban con deseo, con ganas de desvestirlo en ese momento y violarlo, después de todos eras unas zorras, los hombre solo lo miraban con envidia, menos Naruto que siempre ha sido muy noble, el solo sonreía.

_-Hola Sakura-_dijo muy bajito solo para que yo lo escuchara, se sentó como si nada, como si fuera un estudiante normal-_Sabes hacerlo en la escuela debería ser muy excitante ¿no crees?-_volvió a decir muy bajo para que yo solo lo escuchara, pero solo trataba de provocarme de molestarme, al menos eso creo, pensé que lo mejor seria ignorarlo por el momento lo hice.

Así pasaron las 3 primeras clases hasta el primer receso, ahora tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el, quería hacerlo en privado pero el no, empiezo a pensar que solo quiere burlarse de mi.

-_Entonces Sakura, me mostraras donde queda la cafetería, me gustaría comer algo, o porque no mejor me dejas comerte a ti-_dijo a mi oído cogiéndome por sorpresa, estaba en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que yo que me encontraba aun sentada.

_-no sabia que conocieras al estudiante nuevo, Sakura-_ se acerco a Naruto, Dante inmediatamente se levanto.

_-si, algo así-_ respondí a Naruto.

_-Hola, yo soy Naruto y ella es Hinata_-se presento Naruto a Dante dándole la mano y señalando a Hinata que había llegado.

_-Un gusto en conocerte Naruto, también es un gusto conocerte hermosa señorita-_dijo esto último Dante, tomando la mano de Hinata y besándola, para Naruto y para mí fue como un choque eléctrico.

_-En-entonces, ¿tu-tu-tu eres amigo de Sakura?-_preguntó Hinata muy sonrojada y tartamudeando. Mientras lo mas seguro es que Naruto pensaba lo mismo que yo, _"¿porque tartamudea?"._

_-si, somos amigos muy íntimos-_respondió mirándome y sonriendo de medio lado, Hinata y Naruto voltearon a verme esperando una negación, lo cual no hubo, ya que me sorprendió la respuesta de Dante, se presento un silencio que se volvió una tensión incomoda.

_-¿vamos a comer algo?-_pregunto Naruto rompiendo la tensión inconscientemente.

_-si, vamos, ¿nos acompañan?-_siguió Hinata a Naruto.

_-si claro, solo adelántense ustedes tengo que hablar con Dante_-les respondí levantándome de el asiento.

_-ok-_respondió Hinata para salir junto a Naruto del salón que estaba casi vacio lo cual era bueno para la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>POV DANTE<strong>

_-entonces, ¿que necesitamos hablar?-_pregunte a Sakura, que me volteo a mirar fijamente.

_-¿porque estas aquí?-_me pregunto aparentando que estaba furiosa, seria, indignada tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, lo cual no se le dio muy bien.

_-creo que es lo mejor para los dos, si mal no recuerdo un deseo tuyo es vengarte de las chicas que se burlan tanto de ti y tu otro deseo es tener al niño bonito ese_-respondí cruzándome de brazos y recargándome contra mi asiento.

-_si, pero ¿porque estas estudiando en mi escuela?-_replico Sakura cruzando de brazos también.

_-pues por que la mejor forma de cumplir tus deseos es estar aquí acompañándote, además tengo unas muy buenas ideas para tu venganza y para realizarlas necesito estar aquí, también porque fui aceptado-_le respondí acercándome a ella.

_-ok, como quieras, pero no me metas en problemas-_respondió Sakura aparentando efusividad e indiferencia, comenzando a caminar.

La tome de un brazo e hice que diera media vuelta para susurrarle al oído_-la próxima vez que intentes aparentar que no te importa que yo este aquí, asegúrate que tu mente piense lo mismo que dicen tus palabras-_note como ella se estremeció.

-_suéltame, alguien podría vernos-_dijo Sakura, con mucho nervio.

-_tu cuerpo y mente no dicen lo mismo, a mi no me engañas-_se estremeció mas, levante mi mirada para ver a la única persona que había, lo que haría mas interesante esto, Sasuke Uchiha, nos observaba de reojo como coincidencia_-te aseguro que no te causare problemas, es mas quiero que te diviertas, quiero que tengas la oportunidad de aprender tantas cosas interesantes y entretenidas de mis manos, y otras partes de mi cuerpo-_ le susurre mientras observaba a Uchiha, para después besarle el cuello a Sakura lo cual la dejo en estado de shock, se muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, apenas hice esto ultimo Uchiha salió del salón dándome la espalda.

_-y-ya puedes so-so-soltarme, te-tenemos que ir do-donde Naruto y Hinata-_dijo Sakura temblando y tartamudeando.

_-si claro, vamos-_Respondí para caminar detrás de ella.

_-esto será divertido-_pensé para luego sonreír con malicia y por dentro reír incontrolablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el capitulo 4, un saludo a todas las personas que han revisado, tienen alerta y favoritas a esta historia, no pensé que podría ser tan popular lo cual me tiene "CRY RAINBOWS". Muchas de sus sugerencias en los reviews me sirvieron respecto a lo del LEMON, como dije no tengo experiencia en eso, pero ya tengo algo preparado para hacer emocionante la historia. Ya saben miércoles de fic, estaré actualizando los miércoles, en caso de que no lo haga es porque algo extraordinario ha ocurrido.<strong>

**Entonces cuéntenme ¿que harán el 14 de febrero?, yo no haré nada, es otro día normal para mi, no es que no tenga con quien pasarlo (eso tiene algo de verdad), es que en Colombia no celebramos San Valentín, nosotros lo celebramos en Septiembre y, se llama el día del amor y la amistad, ¿alguien sabe porque esto? porque yo no y quiero saber.**

**Ya saben no presionaré a que me dejen reviews, simplemente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Simplemente si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	5. ¿Te Molesta?

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡WELCOME TO THE WEDNESDAY OF FIC! IT'S THE FUCKING FIC MORE AWESOME, THAT WRITE IN MY FUCKING AND BORING LIFE!<strong>

**¡LES GUSTO MIS INGLES? PUES NO TENGO NI **** IDEA QUE DIJE XD. HOY ANDO UN POCO DIFERENTE Y ESO VIENE DESDE AYER, ME SACARON EL MAL GENIO, SI, USTEDES MALDITAS PETROLERAS, MÉTANSE SUS **** HIJUEMIL ENTREVISTAS POR EL ******* DE SU ****, YO CREARE MI PROPIA EMPRESA CON JUEGOS DE AZAR Y HOMBREZUELOS O PROSTITUTOS COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR.**

**Bueno ya dejemos eso aparte, hola a todos y todas, como dije anteriormente... "Hoy... Es... Miércoles... De... ¡FIC!", el miércoles es mi día preferido de la semana, ¿saben porque? Porque el 90% de la población del mundo lo odia (no cuento los aliens). Pero también estoy feliz, algo que me hace feliz aparte del chocolate (no tiene que ver con San Valentín) Es creo, que a muchas personas igual, cuando algo que escribes se hace tan popular. Estoy EPICCRY, Espero que les guste este capitulo, su regalo de San Valentín Un Día Después (QUE SAN VALENTÍN NI QUE ********** YO SOY DEL PAÍS QUE SE TIRA TODOS LOS DÍAS DE FIESTA, ACÁ SE CELEBRA EN SEPTIEMBRE Y SE LLAMA DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA "AMISTAD")**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**5. ¿Te Molesta?**

-_Entonces Dante, ¿nos acompañaras la otra semana al parque de diversiones?-_Preguntó Naruto mientras bebía de su juego de caja igual que todos sentados en la mesa de la cafetería.

_-Si claro, es un gusto para mi-_Respondió Dante también comenzando a beber de su jugo de caja.

-Que Bien, _Así seremos mas y podremos hacer cosas aun mas divertidas que antes_-dijo Hinata apoyando a esos dos, mas especifico fue un apoyo indirecto a Dante.

_-Se los aseguro que podemos divertirnos mucho juntos, yo tengo buenas ideas para divertirse, ¿o no, Sakura?-_Me preguntó Dante, son su media sonrisa perversa e insinuándome otras cosas obvias.

_-Eehh, supongo-_Respondí casi mecánicamente, me había acostumbrado ya a ser solo espectadora en las conversaciones.

_-Ahora que lo pienso Sakura-Chan, ¿donde estuviste ayer en la hora del primer receso? te fuiste sin decir nada y llegaste tarde a clase-_Pregunto Naruto tocando un tema que de verdad ojala pudiera dejar atrás.

-_Pues, eh... me quede atrapada-_le respondí titubeando, no quería que nadie mas se enterara de lo pasado, es lo mejor.

_-¿donde te quedaste atrapada? Tu no eres tan torpe, ¿eh? Sakura-chan_-pregunto de nuevo Naruto, sabia que se avecinaba un interrogatorio, solo faltaba que Hinata también lo preguntara. Mientras Dante solo se limitaba a reírse para si mismo, dedicándome una mirada insinuante y seguir tomando de su jugo.

_-Naruto-kun, no digas así a Sakura, ella no es torpe, pero, es verdad Saku, ¿donde te quedaste atrapada?-_A lo dicho, bueno, pensado hecho.

-_Pues, solo, en, fue...-_ Titubeé aun mas que antes, piensa Sakura, tienes que inventarte una excusa.-_Veras, ayer yo...-_no alcance a decir por completo mi excusa de ultima hora cuando interrumpió Dante.

_-Quedo atrapada en la sala de dirección por culpa mía-_dijo Dante dejando de tomar su juego.

_-¿en serio?-_preguntó Naruto inmediatamente.

_-si ¿en serio?-_replique la pregunta a Dante.

_-si, yo estaba hablando con la directora sobre mi entrada aquí, Sakura tenia que hablar también con ella y quedo atrapada en la plática sobre la escuela que la directora me impartía-_respondió de una forma tan serena e inmediata que por poco y yo también me la creo.

_-ah, ¿entonces de ahí conoces a Sakura?-_pregunto Naruto a Dante mientras yo solo me resignaba a escuchar la conversación de ellos, en este momento lo menos que tenia era mente para pensar historias creíbles para ellos.

-_No, en realidad ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, somos amigos muy íntimos es posible decir que conocemos todo el uno del otro, ¿no es así, Sakura?-_pregunto esto ultimo volteando a verme de nuevo con la misma mirada de siempre una mirada que ya se tornaba depravada y molesta, creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme.

_-si claro-_respondí secamente.

_-¿porque no nos habías contado que tenias un mejor amigo que no fuera yo? Sakura-chan, eso me pone triste_-dijo Naruto de un momento a otro sentado en el suelo apareciendo una aura deprimente alrededor de el, ¿de donde salió y porque se veía? No tengo idea.

_-porque no lo tenia_-respondí muy bajito, murmurando para que nadie lo escuchara.

_-¿que dijiste Saku?-_Pregunto Hinata que había escuchado el murmullo de mi parte.

-_Nada, solo que no lo había pensado-_Buena respuesta Sakura.

_-¿y entonces de donde vienes, Dante-San? Dijiste que venias de muy lejos_-pregunto Hinata a Dante, ignorando los lamentos de Naruto que aun presentaba un aura deprimente y murmurando cosas sin sentido, convirtiendo esto en un interrogatorio de ida y vuelta.

-_Se podría decir que del otro lado del mundo-_respondió este volteando a mirar fijamente a un punto, o mas bien a alguien y su grupo que acababan de entrar a la cafetería, no puedo negar que yo también lo hice.

_-Entonces vienes de América_-afirmo Naruto levantándose de su trance y saltando a la mesa sorprendentemente.

_-No, pero se puede decir que es algo parecido_-respondió simplemente para luego mirarme con sutileza.

_-Bien, porque no vamos al salón de clases muy pronto van a comenzar las clases-_dijo Hinata para luego todos levantarnos de nuestras sillas y caminar detrás de ella, pero fui detenida por alguien que agarro mi brazo.

-_Sakura tengo la idea perfecta para cumplir 2 de tus 3 deseos_-Exclamó Dante tomando de nuevo su juego, ¿no se lo había acabado ya?

_-Bien, dime tu fantástica idea-_respondí alzando mis hombros y con tal sarcasmo que hasta la persona más inocente del mundo lo detectaría.

_-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es entablar una amistad, mas específicamente volvernos "amigos" de ellos-_dijo mientras volvía a tomar su jugo, sorbiendo lo que quedada y haciendo un ruidito molesto con este.

_-jamás seria amiga de ellos y ¡deja de tomar que ya no queda nada!_-le respondí alzando bastante la voz para que mas de uno volteara a mirarme.

_-No has escuchado el dicho de "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos más cerca", necesitamos ganarnos su confianza y no dejare de tomar, aun queda jugo-_no sabia si molestarme por lo primero o golpearlo por la estupidez segunda a la cual hizo un puchero, más porque seguía haciendo ese maldito ruidito con el jugo.

_-Acaso crees que funcionaria y deja de tomar eso que me estresas_-le respondí golpeando su caja de jugo para que esta volara a unos 2 metros.

_-si, si funcionara, sabes lo que soy yo, ¿no te basta con eso? ...Y me debes un jugo_-es verdad después de todo es un demonio, se puede decir que su trabajo es engañar humanos.

_-¡Oigan, que tanto hablan!-_grito Naruto que se encontraba a unos 5 metros de donde estábamos, a lo que mas de uno le broto una gota se sudor en su frente, no necesitaba gritar.

_-Un momento, solo sigan ustedes-_le respondió Dante dándole una sonrisa tan amable a Naruto que ahora si desconfiaba mas de el.

_-esta bien, hagámoslo, pero no quiero tener problemas que puedan poner en peligro mi estancia aquí y no te debo nada, ¡ya no quedaba nada de jugo!-_suspire resignándome a lo primero pero después gritándole lo segundo para comenzar a caminar rápido tratando de alcanzar a Naruto y Hinata.

_-claro que quedaba jugo, me lo debes, ¿porque no lo hacemos fácil y me lo pagas pidiéndome que te haga mía? Me gustaría escucharte gritar mi nombre pidiéndome más y mas-_pregunto esto último a mi oído abrazándome por la espalda lo cual me puso muy nerviosa y por poco me provoca caer en tentación, ¿cuando fue que cambiamos de tema?

_-ya-ya te di-dije que ja-jamás me entregaría a ti por deseo_-le respondí tratando de disimular todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento pero imposible con mis tartamudeos, el simple hecho de que hablara a mi odio me agitaba, claro a una virgen como yo se puede sorprender con cualquier cosa ¿no?

_-Jamás digas que de esta agua no has de beber, Sa-ku-ra, yo no hablaría con tanta inseguridad_-dijo con tanta insinuación soltándome a esto ultimo, a lo cual yo comencé a caminar aun mas rápido que anteriormente hasta que tropecé con alguien una de las personas que odiaba pero extrañamente creo que amaba.

_-mira por donde caminas pobretona, ves como tropezaste con Sasuke_-Ladro Ino inmediatamente a la situación, a lo que Sasuke solo apoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo quede de nuevo shockeada (Esa Palabra Existe, Si no, Acabo De Inventarla).

_-lo siento, fue culpa mía, podrían disculparme_-llego Dante disculpándose con mucha decencia, lo cual no tenia, que cautivo a todas las zorras que se encontraban con Ino y Sasuke.

_-si claro, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-_respondió Ino coqueteando a Dante, pero pude jurar que entre Sasuke y Dante hubo una mirada de odio retador cuando este llego.

_-Escuchen, me he enterado que Sakura ha tenido varios problemas con ustedes, así que me gustaría saber si podríamos dejarlo atrás, tal vez ¿poder ser amigos?-_pregunto esto ultimo abrazándome de nuevo por mi espalda.

_-Vamos a pensarlo vale, después te daremos una respuesta ¿no es así, Sasuke?-_puedo apostar lo que quieran a que es una completa zorra, pero de nuevo la presencia de Sasuke me había dejado en shock o ¿era el tener a ese demonio abrazándome?

_-Hmp-_ Única respuesta de Sasuke, el cual me propicio una mirada neutral para luego pasar a mirar a Dante con verdadero odio.

_-¿Que pasa aquí? Otra vez están molestando a Sakura-chan-_llego Naruto atravesándose en la mitad de todos tratando de ser un héroe.

_-como no ibas atrás de nosotros nos preocupamos Saku_- dijo Hinata quien se paro a mi lado.

_-no se preocupen, es todo lo contrario, en realidad vamos a hacer las paces- _comento Ino.

_-¿en serio, Sakura-chan?-_me pregunto Naruto mirándome a lo que Dante dejo de abrazarme.

_-Si así es, seria bueno ser amigos y dejar todo atrás_-respondí sonriendo lo cual se me hacia muy dificultoso.

_-¡No puedo creerlo, volveremos a ser igual de unidos que antes Sasuke!-_Gritó Naruto abrazando a Sasuke, o colgándose de su cuello mas bien, a lo cual todos igual que antes les broto una gota de sudor en la frente.

_-¡suéltame dobe, te dije que no volvieras a abrazarme así!-_Respondió Sasuke a Naruto gritándole y soltándose del agarre de Naruto con fastidio.

_-Bien, entonces después seguiremos hablando si no les molesta_ -dijo Dante ignorando lo que pasaba con Naruto.

_-Ok Dante-kun_-respondió Ino pasando de su personalidad de zorra a niña inocente, a lo que todo el grupo de ella la siguió hacia su mesa, el grupo de los populares, o como ellos se creían que eran, Hinata y Naruto comenzaron de nuevo a caminar, a lo que yo detuve un momento a Dante para hablar.

-_No tenias porque ayudarme, yo lo hubiera podido hacer sola_-le dije con molestia.

-_Te ayudo porque esa es mi misión hacia ti, además se que no hubieras podido ni siquiera hablar sabes que se lo que piensas, ¿ese niño bonito te pone muy nerviosa? O será el que te abrace te excita- _dijo esto ultimo acercándose a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros su boca de mi boca.

_-Cállate-_ comencé a caminar alcanzando a Hinata y Naruto dejando a Dante atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Después de todo este Show tan molesto, iba a dirigirme a sentarme a la mesa cuando me detuvo una voz importuna:

_-Dime Uchiha, ¿te sientes amenazado?-_pregunto el idiota que había entrado el día de hoy a la escuela.

_-Hmp-_la única respuesta que le propicie.

_-veo que no sabes muchas palabras o será que de verdad te sientes amenazado y no sabes que excusa sacar-_dijo de nuevo el idiota ese llamado Dante.

_-no tendría porque sentirme amenazado por ti, tu no podrías pasar sobre mi nunca, además ¿de que tengo que sentirme amenazado?-_le respondí igualando el mismo tono de voz que el, era una guerra de sarcasmos y astucia.

_-desde que llegue me miras con odio, sientes que mi estancia aquí amenaza tu posición de chico popular, o será ¿que te he quitado algo que creías tuyo? dime_-pregunto esto ultimo cruzándose de brazos.

_-No tengo ninguna posición que puedas quitarme y no se de lo que hablas_-le respondí por ultima vez para comenzar a caminar pero hacia la salida que daba a los pasillos y las escaleras de la azotea.

_-Lo que tu digas, ya veremos si no te importara, o te molestara que me meta con "algo"-_escuche que dijo a lo que yo seguí caminando.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años y soy el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha una de las mas ricas del país, mi padre Fugaku Uchiha es el dueño de la exportadora e importadora, mas grande e importante de Japón; Mi madre Mikoto Uchiha es ama de casa y mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha va a la universidad, ya que es el preferido de mi padre le fue permitido estudiar para ser pintor y no para dirigir la empresa de la familia, lo cual será mi aburrido futuro. En este momento asisto a la escuela privada y reconocida South High School, el privilegio de estudiar en esta escuela es solo para personas ricas e inteligentes, y uno que otro becado por nerd. No puedo quejarme de mi vida, siempre ha sido fácil, he tenido todo lo que he querido, tengo todo lo que quiero y tendré todo lo que quiero.

Todo pensé que iba bien hasta el momento, había encontrado algo nuevo con que divertirme, pero con la llegada de alguien ha detenido mi juego, este chico nuevo, el idiota de Dante, es muy suspicaz y aunque no lleva ni un día en la escuela ya ha estado tratando de retarme, pero voy a enseñarle una lección, con Uchiha Sasuke nadie se mete, aceptare su propuesta de amigos, después de todo dicen que ten a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos mas cerca ¿no?.

Después de la escuela, ya en la tarde, estaba en mi casa, una mansión digna de reyes, me encontraba acostado boca arriba en mi cómoda cama pensando sobre varias cosas incluyendo estas cuando entro de improviso mi hermano.

-_Oye Ototo, ya que llegaste de la escuela, porque no me ayudas con un trabajo_-dijo Itachi sin importarle su intromisión impropia.

_-¡Acaso es que en esta casa ya no respetan mi privacidad!, ¿eh Itachi? ¡Si quieres ayudas allá tienes muchos sirvientes!-_Le grite levantándome para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama.

_-Ni que hubieras estado ocupado o que estuvieras con alguna chica, y solo tú puedes ayudarme con este trabajo-_dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Y Si hubiera estado ocupado follandome a una chica, ¿igual entrarías?-_le pregunte esto ultimo, de nuevo alzando la voz y levantándome de mi cama.

_-Puedo apostarte lo que quieras que no, si traes alguna de tus zorras a casa, mama te castraría así que no me importa interrumpirte_-dijo burlándose de mí, a lo cual lo de mama era verdad, en serio que me castraría.

-_pero puedo traer compañeras de clase a "estudiar", ¿o no?-_buena respuesta, una guerra de sutileza.

_-no lo creo, después de todo a estas alturas ya te las habrás follado a todas, lo cual las convierte en mas de tus zorras y mama lo sabe-_dijo de nuevo Itachi con una sonrisa socarrona.

_-claro que no, aun no me las follo a todas_-dije esto ultimo murmurándolo solo para mi.

_-no te escuche, ¿puedes repetirlo?-_seguía burlándose de mi.

_-cállate, no estoy de humor_- respondí simplemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

_-¿que te pasa Ototo? Problemas con alguien, con una chica_-Itachi se atravesó en mi camino.

_-No, no tengo problemas con nada, además no te interesa_-le respondí tratando de pasar por un lado de el.

_-escucha si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo, después de todo somos hermanos y es mi deber apoyar en todo a mi pequeño hermanito en crecimiento_-dijo a lo cual comenzó a llorar falsamente, ya me estaba cansando.

_-ya dejemos esto así, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?-_era mejor ayudarle, si seguíamos con esto duraríamos horas y horas.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POVS<strong>

Ya habían acabado las clases por el día de hoy, lo bueno es que ya no estaría obligada a ver a ese demonio el resto del día. Estábamos Dante, Nysrogh y yo en la puerta de la escuela hablando mientras todos pasaban y nos miraban de forma muy diferente a los 3: a Dante todas las chicas lo miraban con deseo, como si fuera un objeto sexual y lo hombres con envidia; a Nysrogh lo miraban con la misma repulsión como me miraban todo el tiempo a mi, es decir, con superioridad y por ultimo a mi me miraban con mas odio de lo normal.

_-Entonces Sakura ¿que harás esta tarde?-_pregunto Dante mientras me observaba ladinamente.

_-No tengo trabajo así que solo aprovechare para estudiar_-le respondí volteando mi cara con un poco de irritación.

_-en ese caso, ¿porque no aprovechas y estudias anatomía?, yo puedo servirte como ayudante-_dijo tan con tanta perversión que no se como Nysrogh soporta escuchar esto, ¿ya estará acostumbrado? Es decir, ni se inmutaba.

_-Cállate_-respondí secamente para la llegada de Hinata y Naruto.

_-¿Quien es tu otro amigo, Sakura-Chan?-_pregunto Naruto mirando con interés a Nysrogh.

-¡Oh!, _el es Dorian, Dorian ellos son Hinata y Naruto_-los presente señalando a Nysrogh con mi dedo sabiendo que al menos Nysrogh no era tan impelido como Dante.

_-mucho gusto_-saludo Hinata para haciendo una leve inclinación.

_-un gusto conocerte Dorian_-Saludo Naruto dándole la mano a Nysrogh a lo cual Dante solo se limitaba a observar la escena con poco interés.

_-el gusto es mío_-respondió Nysrogh con tal respeto que es imposible creer que alguien así sirve a un demonio tan idiota y libidinoso.

_-¿tu también vas a la escuela?-_pregunto Naruto a Nysrogh.

_-No, yo solo soy un sirviente-_respondió igual de neutral que siempre.

_-¿un sirviente?-_pregunto como un auto-reflejo Naruto con fluctuación.

_-el solo sirve a mi familia, el salió de la escuela hace mucho es una especie de genio-_hablo Dante antes de que Nysrogh tuviera al menos la oportunidad de pensar la respuesta.

_-Ahh, ahora entiendo_-respondió Naruto chocando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda como quien acababa de descubrir algo innovador.

_-bueno, me tengo que ir, si llego tarde a casa mi padre se pondrá furioso, adiós Saku, Dante, Dorian, Naruto-kun-_se despidió Hinata comenzando a caminar hacia un auto que la esperaba igual que todos los días.

_-yo también tengo que irme, o si no mi madre se pondrá furiosa, adiós-_se despidió Naruto corriendo hacia el lado contrario del que camino Hinata.

_-Sakura toma este dinero-_dijo Dante inmediatamente luego de que se fuera Naruto, entregándome en la mano un sobre con bastante dinero, diría que era lo que ganaba en 1 mes en la cafetería.

_-¿que es esto?-_pregunté con impulso debido a que últimamente todo lo utilizaba para molestarme.

_-no te pongas así, uno de tus deseos es mejorar la situación de tu familia, ¿no?-_me respondió sonriendo esta vez como cualquier persona normal que acaba de hacer una buena acción.

_-si, pero si llegara a casa con tanto dinero mi familia sospecharía demasiado y pensaran que quien sabe que cosas estoy haciendo-_dije mirando el sobre tratando de contar lo que había.

_-por eso no te lo doy todo de una sola vez, esto es solo una pequeña parte-_respondió de nuevo con la misma estúpida sonrisa.

_-pero de igual manera es mucho_-seguí protestando por el dinero, mas que eso era porque sabia que detrás de esto había algo sospechoso.

_-no te preocupes, tengo una idea para que tu familia crea que te estas ganando el dinero honradamente como lo hacen ustedes los humanos, tu solo vete a casa y descansa un poco, yo después me veré contigo-_Hablo levantando los hombres demostrando que no importaba mucho.

_-esta bien, voy a creerte por esta vez_-respondí no muy segura, jamás confiaría en alguien como el.

-_aun desconfías de mí, bueno te comprendo, te veré después Sakura-_dijo esto ultimo para caminar hacia el mismo lado en que se fue Naruto dejándonos a Nysrogh y a mi solos en la puerta.

_-entonces vamos a casa-_dije a Nysrogh comenzando a caminar.

_-como usted diga Sakura-_respondió Nysrogh con respeto y caminando a mi lado.

-_Dorian ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_voltee a mirar a este.

_-Claro que si Sakura_-volteo Nysrogh a verme.

_-¿crees que debería confiar en Dante? Se supone que tenemos un trato pero después de todo el es un demonio y... ¿me comprendes?-_le pregunte nerviosa de la respuesta de este, sabia que en parte esta guiándome por los estereotipos.

_-Eso es algo que debe revelar usted misma, la confianza que yo pongo en mi señor no es la misma que la que usted quiere tener, entiendo que no confíe en el, nosotros, por ser demonios, pero mi señor no es como los demás demonios, el es alguien único-_me respondió sin dejar de sonreír como si entendiera de verdad lo que siento.

_-ok, gracias-_Poner tu confianza en un demonio debería ser una especie de tabú o ¿ya lo es?, igual creo que esta cumpliendo con su parte del trato no debe ser tan malo como creo, al menos debo confiar en el un poco mas.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>¡FINISH HIM!<span> HHAHAHAHAAHA ME ESTOY ACORDANDO DE MUCHAS COSAS, PREMIO PARA QUIEN ADIVINE DE DONDE ES ESO, EL PREMIO ES UNA GALLETA LA CUAL PARA RECIBIR TENDRÁN QUE HACER UN PROCEDIMIENTO CON LA ADUANA PARA DESPUÉS PODER SER CARGADA A SERVIENTREGA, PAGAR EL DINERO DEL ENVIÓ Y LA RECIBIRÁN EN 1 AÑO. (NO RESPONDO SI YA NO ES GALLETA).**

**Bueno capitulo 5, esta vez haré algo común y es responder sus reviews por acá, es algo poco original pero es mejor para la comunicación con los lectores, Así que ¡COMENCEMOS!:**

**Kure ga Bara: XD Lo de Belial tendrás que aguantártelo hasta un poco mas allá de la mitad, eso va incluido en el auge del fic, así que va un tiempo.**

**YamiNadeshiko: =D No puedo revelarte lo, si lo hiciera te dañaría toda la historia, así que hasta que pase no se sabrá, porque no lo se ni yo, Hhahahaha, Mentira (No Es Mentira).**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Yo También #).**

**DaRkBlacKLow: Excelente.**

**AnleGlandRed: ¡MIERCOLES XD!**

**Nukire: Hahahahha, Suena interesante, pero si lo hiciera creo que empezaría a recibir amenazas de muerte, lo se porque en un fic una escritora hizo lo mismo y le paso no amenazas de muerte, pero si tuvo un bajón grave, pero puedo complacerte de una u otra forma.**

**Melisa xD: Gracias y Va Haber mas.**

**Evangeline: Creo que ya te respondí en parte por MP, pero esto es SASUSAKU, y así se quedara, obviamente tiene que ver mucho ahí Dante, pero desde este capitulo ya se comienza a ver lo que se avecina. Lo Del LEMON Principal va para largo, pero hay varias cosas próximas, nee, la perversión no es mala yo vivo con ella en mi mente mas o menos el 80% del día (Soñando también vivo con ella). **

**Brendadarckrose: EMOCIONES POR TODOS LOS LADOS XD. Y Sí, Comienza lo bueno. Si claro yo leo el manga, igual el anime, de las dos cosas estoy pendiente, pero es mejor el manga.**

**Megami: Gracias, me gusta que te agrade. Como dije acá el día es diferente, no necesariamente hay que buscar el amor el 14 de febrero o septiembre ya sea cualquiera, el amor te lo pueden dar tus amigos, mostrándose afecto, divirtiéndose, pasando juntos el día, así te puede brindar amor... hay otra forma pero eso ya es con los amigos con derechos XD. Por suerte, tengo amigos, o al menos eso creo. Cuídate. **

**También un Saludo a quienes están en historias favoritas y alerta. Ya saben miércoles de fic, estaré actualizando los miércoles, en caso de que no lo haga es porque algo extraordinario ha ocurrido.**

**También he completado de poner la información que faltaba en mi perfil, ya pueden encontrar mi Facebook, se que los enlaces externos no sirven pero pueden copiar el enlace en la barra de direcciones( no sean perezosos ¬¬), ahí para el que quiera agregarme al feisbuk y si quieren pueden madrearme, escribirme, preguntarme, cualquier cosa ahí en el muro (es mentira lo de la madreada).**

**Entonces: SI HOY ES MIÉRCOLES DE CENIZA, MAÑANA JUEVES DE LONGANIZA, ¿ES VIERNES DE UNA PALIZA? (CORTESÍA DE MI MAMA).**

**AHORA ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES DEJARLES LA SONRISA CREEPY CON LA CUAL DESCRIBO LO QUE SIENTO CUANDO ESCRIBO EL FIC: :CREEPYGUSTA:**

**Ya saben no presionaré a que me dejen reviews, simplemente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Simplemente si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	6. ¿Amigos?

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡WELCOME TO THE WEDNESDAY OF FIC! IT'S THE FUCKING FIC MORE AWESOME, THAT WRITE IN MY FUCKING AND BORING LIFE!<strong>

**Hahahaha, Hola a todas y todos, si lo se, esta vez me demore un poco, tanto que ya es jueves, son las 12 y 50 am exactamente, pero tuve varios inconvenientes hoy y toda la semana, incluso desde ahora en adelante solo podre subir los capítulos los miércoles en la noche. Bueno, hoy no ando de ningún animo en especial, mas bien estoy con un poco de ansiedad, espero la noticia de un super trabajo haber si esta vez si sale, las veces anteriores no salieron por que piden "experiencia laboral" algo que uno no tiene porque jamas dan la oportunidad, otra de las tantas ironías de la vida. Veamos, hoy si es miércoles de ceniza, así que me preparare para la paliza del viernes, lo se, no es algo tan gratificante, sin embargo, mas bien vamos a leer capitulo 6, nos vemos in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**6. ¿Amigos?**

En un prado muy hermoso, lleno de grandes campos de flores, aves cantando y un sol muy vivo que iluminaba todo este, se encontraba Sakura corriendo alegremente atravesando el prado, su actitud reflejaba mucha felicidad y paz. Todo era muy tranquilo, ¿podría ser lo que llaman el paraíso? Fuera lo que fuera, era perfecto, Sakura seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un arrollo majestuoso con aguas cristalinas, se detuvo en frente de este asomándose a verlo detenidamente, como por arte de magia comenzaron a aparecer varias imágenes, mostraban la familia de Sakura riendo y hablando, disfrutando de un día familiar en una casa moderna con lujos suficientes para cualquier persona, sin duda no era lo que ella vivía en realidad, aquella imagen se desvaneció y apareció otra, una donde se veía caminando en los pasillos de la escuela seguida por Hinata y Naruto mientras los demás solos los observaban con envidia al mismo tiempo que admiración. Por ultimo apareció una imagen donde se veía a ella con Sasuke en la terraza de la escuela, a punto de besarse pero en ese momento la imagen desapareció solo dejando ver su reflejo.

-_Igual que las imágenes lo que deseo son solo ilusiones_-se dijo en voz alta sonando con tristeza- _No creo que pueda perder mucho mas, se que el haber aceptado el trato con Dante me traerá mala suerte, pero pienso que no puede ser mucho peor_-dijo esto levantándose sin dejar de mirar su reflejo a lo que se escucharon unos aplausos a su espalda, alguien estaba aplaudiendo.

-_Bravo, Bravo, parece que por primera vez encontré a alguien inteligente_-dijo un hombre que caminaba hacia Sakura, al mismo tiempo que todo se volvió oscuro, el agua del arrollo se convirtió en sangre donde salían varios cuerpos de personas que aun estaban vivas o al menos estaban al limite, gritando, quejándose varios sin partes de su cuerpo, otros solo eran esqueletos, el cielo se torno negro desatando una tormenta con demonios volando en el, la flores murieron naciendo miles de gusanos cubriendo todos los campos, Sakura aun sin dar media vuelta, asustada pero sin demostrarlo respondió ante el comentario

_-¿quien eres?-_pregunto aun sin tener la valentía de voltear.

_-¿yo? Soy la peor pesadilla de cualquier persona u otro ser, pero eso ahora no importa mucho-_respondió este hombre con una voz terrorífica y caminando hacia sakura.

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?-_pregunto Sakura de nuevo, asustada aun mas debido a la voz del hombre.

_-Yo quiero muchas cosas, pero de ti, quiero solo una cosa... eres una mujer inteligente y se que solo tu podrás dármelo-_hablo de nuevo el hombre deteniéndose a un par de metros de Sakura.

_-¿que eres? Y ¿que es esa cosa que quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con el demonio que me acosa-_dijo Sakura tratando de sonar sin miedo.

_-¿que soy? Soy un demonio, ¿que quiero? Quiero poder y eso tu puedes brindármelo, y sobre el demonio que te acosa, no creerás lo que conozco a ese demonio, el no merece poseer tu primera vez, el no merece estar cerca a ti, el no merece nada_-respondió acercándose a Sakura hasta quedar en su espalda.

_-¿Como podría brindarte poder? Yo solo soy una idiota, además no se como sabes sobre mi trato con ese demonio-_dijo inmediatamente Sakura cuando el demonio termino de hablar.

_-Créeme que puedes hacerlo, se todo esto porque tengo mis formas de conseguir información ¿te propongo algo? Si me ayudas a conseguir el poder que quiero te quitare ese demonio de encima, no tendrás que entregarte a el y como un extra cumpliré tus deseos en un instante-_ dijo este demonio al oído de Sakura sujetándola y poniéndola nerviosa sumando el miedo que tenia.

_-Ya he visto lo mal que me puede ir por hacer un trato con un demonio ¿porque piensas que haría uno con otro?-_volvió a preguntar Sakura tratando de dar media vuelta pero el agarre de este no la dejaba.

_-simple, te conviene, si te hace sentir bien, te puedo confesar que yo tengo poder sobre ese demonio, si no lo haces te puede ir mal, tal vez tenga que hacerle daño a lo que mas quieres_-dijo de nuevo ante al oído de Sakura.

_-¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero tener que ver mas con demonios!-_grito Sakura dando media vuelta soltándose de el agarre del demonio, topándose con unos ojos muy rojos llenos de ira, maldad, crueldad, sangre, perversidad, malicia, depravación, corrupción, degradación, fraude, lujuria, traición, violencia, ira, herejía, se podrían describir todo lo llamado "malo" por el mundo, en otras palabras los ojos del mismísimo Satanás, escuchando unas ultimas palabras "_pronto vas a conocerme_", Sakura se desmayo...

Despertó Sakura inmediatamente sudando y muy ávida, se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en la cama, desde que había llegado de al escuela y se había acostado, no se había movido.

_-no debí tomar esa siesta, definitivamente esto de Dante ya me esta afectando_-dije mientras tocaba mi corazón y sentía que palpitaba rápidamente.

_-¡Sakura, hija!-_escuche llamar a mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla, y responderle a mi madre.

_-¿que sucede mama?-_pregunte acomodándome mi uniforme y mi cabello los cual quedaron muy mal debido a la siesta.

_-¿no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?-_pregunto mi madre sonriéndome con preocupación.

-_no, en realidad conseguí otro trabajo y los horarios son mas hábiles_-respondí a mi madre recordando lo que había dicho Dante y lo del dinero.

_-¿en serio, de que se trata?-_pregunto mi madre de nuevo aun sonriéndome esta vez con interés.

_-pues aun no te puedo decir pero mas tarde... te mostrare, eso es_-no tenia excusas y Dante aun no aparecía.

-_no estarás haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?-_volvió a preguntar mi madre pero esta vez poniéndose seria.

_-no, no te preocupes, en realidad ya me dieron un adelante del pago, toma_-camine al tocador y tome el sobre con el dinero para dárselo.

_-¿te están pagando todo este dinero?-_pregunto mi madre sorprendida por la cantidad cuando vio el sobre.

_-si, es difícil de explicar pero lo hare después-_le respondí para cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

_-¡yo atiendo!-_gritó Sora desde abajo a lo cual mi madre bajo a ver y yo entre de nuevo a mi cuarto a cambiarme mi uniforme por mi la ropa casual que siempre utilizaba en la casa.

_-¡Sakura! Te buscan_-llamó mi madre desde la sala.

_-¿quien?-_grite desde mi cuarto, con el estrés que tenía lo menos que quería era recibir visitas, pero un momento, yo nunca tenía visitas, Hinata y Naruto nunca venían, y no creo que nadie más lo haga.

_-Dice que es un compañero tuyo_-Gritó mi madre desde abajo.

_-¡Esta Bien, ya voy!-_respondí para terminarme de poner la ropa, era un pequeño short y un esqueleto pegado al cuerpo, en mi casa siempre me vestía así pero debí pensarlo muy bien para esta ocasión. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala que supuse que era donde se encontraban, pero no estaban.

_-¡Mama! ¿Donde están?-_grité desde la sala a toda la casa.

_-Estamos en la cocina hija-_respondió mi mama gritando desde la cocina que se encontraba al otro lado de la casa. Me dirigí allá con desanimo.

_-¿Quien me bus...?-_No alcance a terminar de hablar cuando vi quien era, Lo que faltaba ahora lo tenia en mi casa.

-_Hola Sakura, ¿como estas?-_Saludo Dante con la decencia de alguien educado por reyes, todo lo contrario a lo que es el.

_-¿que haces aquí?-_pregunté exaltada, esto no era bueno.

_-No seas grosera Sakura, Dante vino a visitarte y me ayudo con unas cajas que debía mover de la sala para acá-_me reprendió mi madre a lo que Dante sonrió socarronamente, pero acaso ya se había presentado a mi mama, porque ella ya sabia su nombre.

_-vengo a mis clases, ¿no quedamos en eso?-_pregunto aun con la misma decencia, ¡maldición! que buen actor.

_-¿cuales clases?-_pregunto mi madre mostrando interés en el asunto.

-_Considerando las buenas notas de Sakura, se ofreció a ayudarme con mis estudios después de la escuela-_se dirigió a mi madre con respeto y una sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

-_Entiendo, ¿este es tu nuevo trabajo, Sakura?-_pregunto esta vez mi madre dirigiéndose a mi.

_-Eehh, si mama, este es el trabajo del cual te hablaba, seré profesora de Dante, después de la escuela-_así que este era su plan, maldito demonio.

-¿_entonces te esta pagando todo eso por darle clases? Es demasiado_-pregunto mi madre esta vez sorprendida, sacando el sobre de su bolsillo y viendo de nuevo el dinero.

_-Si señora, considerando los mal que van mis estudios y el esfuerzo que tendrá que hacer Sakura, mis padres decidieron que seria justo que ella recibiera tal pago semanalmente_-¿tengo que decir de nuevo que se comportaba con falso respeto?

_-¿tu familia tiene mucho dinero?_-pregunto mi madre a Dante aun mas sorprendida e interesada en la respuesta.

_-No creo que tengamos mucho dinero señora, solo tenemos lo suficiente para darnos unos cuantos lujos-_respondió esta vez mirándome a mi, esperando alguna clase de protesta.

_-mama, porque no coges el dinero y compras lo que necesites, yo estaré con Dante hablando de nuestras clases, ¿si?-_hable a mi madre deteniendo el interrogatorio, no voy a dejar que este demonio se meta en toda mi vida.

_-ok, vamos sora al supermercado, cuídense_-respondió mi madre saliendo con mi hermanito muy felices, como si fuera hubiera llegado el pago de navidad dejándonos a los dos solos.

_-bien, ¿porque estas aquí?-_inmediatamente lance la pregunta a Dante el cual cambio su expresión de respeto a la misma depravada de siempre conmigo.

-_Pues debías tener una excusa para el dinero, se me ocurrió esta idea y pensé que esta seria la mejor opción para todos_-me respondió riéndose igual que siempre.

_-¡No tienes porque acercarte a mi familia, ya tengo bastante que con solo 2 días ya me hayas molestado tanto!-_le grite saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndome a la escalera.

_-si lo que te preocupa es que le haga daño a tu familia, eso no sucederá, no me interesa tu familia para nada, solo me interesas tu_-dijo saliendo de la cocina deteniéndose en la entrada de esta.

_-como si fuera a confiar en ti_-comencé a subir la escalera.

_-te entiendo, pero deberías darme una oportunidad, deja todos esas leyendas urbanas, la verdad si quisiera hacerte daño desde el principio lo habría hecho, pero eso no es lo que quiero_-dijo Dante mientras se dirigía a la escalera quedándose en el primer escalón.

-_Entonces, ¿que es lo que quieres?-_me detuve al final de la escalera, observando a Dante desde arriba que aun seguía en el primer escalón.

-_Bueno yo...-_comenzó a subir la escalera-_lo que quiero-_se detuvo enfrente mío-_no te conviene saberlo aun, pero pido tu confianza, solo eso-_dijo finalmente pasando a mi lado.

_-Porque piensas que te daría confianza, cuando no pierdes un segundo para acosarme-_respondí cuestionándolo.

_-no creo que tengan que ver las dos cosas, pero dejemos eso a un lado, porque no hablamos de algo mas_-comentó volteando a mirarme.

_-¿como que?-_ pregunte volteando a mirarlo también.

_-pues...-_se acerco mas a mi-_dime, ¿me estabas esperando? Porque mira como te vestiste, ¿quieres provocarme verdad?-_dijo aprisionándome contra un mueble que había en el corredor del 2 piso.

_-Ya quisieras, lo que pasa es que yo me visto así cuando estoy en casa y ni siquiera sabia que tu ibas a aparecerte por acá-_le respondí escapándome y yéndome a mi cuarto.

-_Entonces porque no aprovechamos que tu familia no esta y nos divertimos un poco- _Comento sin moverse de donde lo había dejado.

_-Cállate, ves de lo que hablo, ya estas de nuevo acosándome_-le respondí tratando de ignorar lo que decía, entre a mi cuarto y me senté en mi escritorio a hacer mis deberes.

-_Ya entendí, no te molestare mas por hoy, en cambio ¿quieres hablar de algo mas, diferente?_-dijo esta vez dejando su actitud maliciosa a una serena, siguiéndome a mi cuarto y sentándose en mi cama.

-_gracias y no entiendo de que podría hablar contigo_-conteste sin voltearlo a ver, solo me concentraba en mis libros.

-_Algo que te haya pasado últimamente algo que te inquiete, dime tú-_hablo con interés.

_-No lo creo, ahora déjame estudiar_-acaso él sabia del sueño, sospechaba algo o solo era interesado.

_-ok, como quieras_-dijo esto ultimo y no hablo mas dejando un par de minutos en silencio, voltee a verlo y lo encontré recostado en la cama durmiendo.

-_Bueno al menos así no es tan molesto_-pensé volviendo a mis libros a lo que apareció una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

><p>El resto del día no sucedió nada diferente a lo usual, igual el otro día en la mañana fue la misma rutina anterior, yo saliendo a la escuela y Nysrogh acompañándome a la escuela, lo único diferente esta vez era que si tenia almuerzo, mi mama con el dinero que le había dado ayer compro comida suficiente para un mes. Entre al Salón de clases para encontrar a Hinata, Naruto y Dante hablando muy alegremente, Camine hacia ellos siendo Naruto el primero que me saludo.<p>

_-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿sabes? ¡Hoy es viernes!-_dijo Naruto con la misma emoción de siempre.

_-Bien y ¿ustedes chicos?-_Salude sentándome en mi asiento.

_-Muy feliz_-respondió Naruto saltando de su asiento, Hinata igual solo sonrió pero Dante se puso muy serio desde que llegue.

_-Naruto ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque me dijiste que si sabia que era viernes?-_pregunte a Naruto pensando porque de eso y porque Dante andaba así.

-_Bueno, es viernes, comienza el fin de semana, pensaba que podríamos hacer algo_-dijo este sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

_-es una buena idea, ¿porque no hacemos algo este fin de semana?-_esta vez apoyo Dante cambiando su actitud seria a la misma de siempre.

-_Supongo que si, ¿que dices Saku?-_esta vez pregunto Hinata mientras los otros 2 solo observaban con ansia.

_-claro, pero ¿que seria?-_ellos si sabían ejercer presión.

-_no lo se, buscaremos algo, los mejores planes son los de ultimo momento_-esta vez respondió Naruto con heroísmo en lo ultimo. En el momento llegaron Ino, Sasuke y ten-ten que eran los únicos de su grupo que estaban en este salón, a lo que se dirigieron hasta nosotros.

-_oigan, ya tenemos una respuesta_-dijo Ino con la misma superioridad y tosquedad que siempre.

-_estoy ansiosa por escucharla_-respondí con sarcasmo, yo también puedo entrar en el juego.

_-dejaremos las peleas, desde ahora seremos amigos_-respondió con sequedad.

_-¿en serio?-_pregunto con animo Naruto a lo que todos volteamos a mirar a Sasuke.

_-así es, en serio_-respondió Sasuke con una combinación de terquedad y sarcasmo en su tono, Ino asintió, Ten-Ten río, Naruto se puso feliz e incluso salto a abrazar a Sasuke, Hinata solo sonrió, Dante se burlo de Sasuke con su mirada y yo reí amenamente, todo muy confuso.

_-¿quieren almorzar con nosotros hoy, para conmemorar nuestra amistad?-_pregunto Ino esta vez pasando a alguien amable igual que ayer, ¿acaso acá todos son bipolares?

_-claro seria un placer para nosotros-_respondió esta vez Dante sonriéndole a Ino, aunque la conversación termino ahí con la llegada de la profesora de biología a lo cual todos fueron a sus asientos.

_-Hablaremos en el almuerzo_-dijo ten-ten a lo que ellos también fueron a sentarse.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Maldito bastardo, ahora que somos "amigos" lo voy a tener mas cerca tomare lo que quería desde el principio y voy a hacerle su estancia acá un infierno, porque no comenzamos en el almuerzo de hoy, después de todo vamos a sentarnos juntos.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de siempre, pero esta vez solo Ino, ten-ten y yo, el resto los habíamos sacado de la mesa, debíamos tener lugares para Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y el idiota, ellos habían entrado a la cafetería en ese momento.

-_Oigan, siéntense acá_-gritó Ino para llamar su atención a lo que ellos se acercaron sentándose en la mesa, quedando Dante, seguido por Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, te-ten, Ino y yo finalmente cerrando el circulo de la mesa. Desgraciadamente el idiota se sentó a mi lado, entre Sakura y yo, no es como si quisiera haber quedado al lado de Sakura ni nada, solo es que me molesta la presencia de Dante.

Nadie hablo para nada, todos solo sacaron su almuerzo y estaban dispuesto a comer, bueno, menos Dante que no traía nada.

_-¿que traes ahí?-_pregunto Dante a Sakura, señalando la bolsa de ella.

_-mi almuerzo y ¿el tuyo?-_respondió esta mirándolo.

_-lo traes puesto-_Dijo Dante observando con morbosidad a Sakura a lo que todos voltearon a mirar con rigidez.

_-Eres nauseabundo_-le respondió Sakura volviendo a su almuerzo, ella tenia algo de razón.

_-¿tu no trajiste nada idiota?-_pregunte observando su reacción.

_-¿acaso te importa niño bonito?-_comienza la guerra de insultos.

-_no me podrías importar menos, por mi muérete de hambre_-respondí dejando a un lado mi almuerzo, a lo que todos hicieron lo mismo observando la pelea.

_-apuesto a que eso te haría feliz, lastimosamente no estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, igual tengo que decir que no me moriría porque tu lo quieres_-esta vez ataco el.

-_si pudiera te mataría aquí mismo, pero no lo hare, si lo hiciera terminaría en la cárcel y no vales tanto para eso_-Todos me observaron con interrogación, preguntándose si era en serio.

-_Bien, ahora dilo en serio, a comparación de ti, yo no tengo miedo de terminar en una cárcel-_esta vez hablo el con mucha seriedad y burla.

_-¿Me estas retando?-_pregunte a punto de levantarme de mi asiento.

-_bueno, si...-_fue interrumpido por Sakura cuando el también estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

_-¡Cállate, que ya nos cansaste a todos!-_grito Sakura a Dante dejándonos en silencio.

-_esta bien mujer, perdón_-se disculpo para levantarse y dirigirse a comprar algo.

-_Oigan, ¿quieren acompañarnos el fin de semana?-_preguntó Naruto a los 3 que no éramos de su grupo.

_-¿a donde irán?-_esta vez fue Ten-Ten.

-_aun no lo sabemos, pero estamos en eso-_respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-_muy inteligente dobe, igual no podemos_-respondí burlándome de Naruto.

_-¿porque no?-_pregunto Naruto desilusionado.

_-es que mañana haremos una fiesta en mi casa ¿quieren ir?-_hablo Ino mostrando falsa alegría, pero yo se lo que trama esta mujer.

_-si claro, ¿que dices Hinata?-_pregunto Naruto a Hinata emocionado.

_-supongo que si ¿y tu Saku?-_dirigió la pregunta Hinata a Sakura que se mantenía en silencio, a lo que llego Dante tomándose un jugo de caja.

_-¿de que hablan?-_pregunto Dante sentándose en la silla que el correspondía.

_-de una fiesta que haremos mañana en mi casa, dime Dante ¿quieres ir? Te aseguro que será divertido_-no pensé que podría ser mas zorra de lo que era.

_-¿Naruto, Hinata y Sakura irán?-_pregunto observándolos.

_-Hinata y yo si, Sakura aun no ha respondido_-respondió Naruto.

-vamos Saku, es algo diferente a lo de siempre-insistió Hinata.

_-esta bien, pero no estoy muy segura-_respondió Sakura sin levantar la vista, que le pasaba a esta mujer.

_-en ese caso me encantaría ir, será divertido o no ¿niño bonito?-_se dirigió a mi burlándose de nuevo.

_-claro idiota, será divertido para todos en especial para tu y yo_-respondí con sarcasmo.

No sabes lo que te espera maldito idiota, ya veras lo que te haré en esa fiesta, voy a hacer que tengas que respetarme y te arrastres ante mi, o sino me dejo de llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Final, no da mas, por hoy... Capitulo 7 miércoles siguiente<strong>

**Capitulo 6, no se que tal estuvo, la verdad hoy estuve en una carrera contra el tiempo, Estoy trasnochando y tengo tanto sueño que podría dormirme en cualquier momento, así que discúlpenme si les escribo idioteces.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias por tus reviews, lo se créeme, y si claro puedes quedarte con el, tienes la prioridad que lo reclamaste primero que todos los demás, así que es tuyo XD.**

**Kure ga Bara: Bueno en eso estamos, ya se están mostrando un poco de esas cosas, mas bien gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic.**

**Brendadarckrose: Bueno ahí van muchas cosas, créeme, lo del miércoles de ceniza es algo que me acorde que siempre me decía mi mama cuando yo aun disfrutaba mi infancia. lo de la nota que te confundió si era lo de las petroleras tiene que ver con lo que escribir al principio de la experiencia laboral. Si vi el capitulo del manga hoy, si va muy interesante, aunque quisiera suponer que Sasuke se va a encontrar con Itachi, pero no me gusta planear lo que sigue en un manga o anime, porque cada vez que lo hacia si al creador le daba por suicidar los a todos, lo hacia y me desilusionaba. Espero que te guste este capi.**

**Queen Scarlett: Hahahaha, es algo extraño que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, cualquier otra cosa coincidencia, la verdad oculta demasiado.**

**Eriika-chan: Me encanta que te guste, pues si el de Devil My Cry se llama dante, pero este es uno diferente, es como algo creado de mi imaginación pero puedo confesar que esta mas inspirado, cercano a el de la divina comedia que es una de mis obras, libros favoritos.**

**Melisa xD: Cuidado con esos nervios XD.**

****Megami**: Pues es verdad es mejor mostrarse como es desde el principio y no ser como Sasuke. Si es verdad, el es un demonio diferente y pues ya a estas alturas del partido que mas se puede perder que confiar. Cuídate.**

**Saludo a todos los demás que están pendientes de la historia.**

**Igual ahora que solo podres actualizar los miércoles en las noches, tendré que escribir los capítulos los fines de semana mis horarios ahora van desde 5 de la mañana que me levanto para irme a trabajar a 9 de la noche que llego de estudiar, imagínense como es. Por otro lado pueden encontrarme en otras redes o no se como se llamaran mas donde estoy, los links están en el perfil, aunque donde mas estoy pendiente es en el Facebook, el correo y mi cuenta en taringa, entonces ahí es mas seguro encontrarme para cualquier cosa que necesiten o otras cosa.**

**ULTIMA COSA. ESTO ES ALGO PERSONAL DE MI PARTE PARA MUCHO EN FANFICTION, NO ME JUZGUEN AUNQUE SUENE MAL, PERO LEYENDO VARIOS FICS ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE MUCHOS AUTORES ESCRIBEN EN LAS HISTORIAS QUE PARA ACTUALIZAR PIDEN UN NUMERO X DE REVIEWS, O ENTRE MAS REVIEWS ACTUALIZAN MAS RÁPIDO, O QUE SE YO, DIRÍA QUE MEDIA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICTION HACE ESO, PERO ¡OJO! NO ESTOY JUZGANDO SU FORMA DE TRABAJAR EN ESTO, RESPETO SI LO HACEN, PERO A MI ME PARECE UNA ESTAFA, SI ES PARA ACTUALIZAR CUALQUIERA REVISA CUALQUIER COSA SIN SENTIDO, 3 PALABRAS, PARA MI ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO, PREFIERO POCOS REVIEWS SINCEROS A VARIOS SIN CORAZÓN, NO OLVIDEN QUE CUANDO ESCRIBES ES POR AMOR, PORQUE TE GUSTA HACERLO, PORQUE ES ALGO EN LO QUE PUEDES DESAHOGARTE, PLASMA TU IMAGINACIÓN EN UN PAPEL, NO PARA HACERTE FAMOSO A PUNTA DE FALACIAS, SI ERES ARTISTA ES VERDAD, QUE QUIERES RECONOCIMIENTO, PERO ESTE NO SE PIDE, SE GANA. ESTO ES SOLO MI HUMILDE OPINIÓN, Y CONFIESO COMO ULTIMO QUE POR MI CUANDO LEO UN FIC Y ME SALEN QUE PIDEN X REVIEWS O REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR, HAGO TODO LO CONTRARIO, MENOS REVISO, COMO DIJO UN GRAN SABIO LLAMADO DROSS, ESTA ES LA FORMA DE DECIRLE AL MUNDO ¡FUCK YOU!. ESTO ES SOLO LO QUE PIENSO, UNA HUMILDE OPINIÓN, ESPERO QUE A NINGUNO LE MOLESTE, SI ES LO CONTRARIO, PERDONEN PERO ES ALGO QUE YA ME MOLESTA Y NO VOY A CALLARLO.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**FRASE ADICIONAL DE HOY**

**Jóvenes**** Con Problemas De Ancianos, Viejos Con Almas De Bebes E Infantes Creyendosen Adolescentes, Aparentemente...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	7. Fiesta I

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas y todos, lo se, no me traten así ='(, se que me retrase dos días, pero he estado muy ocupada y no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capitulo, ¡no me juzguen!, bueno ¿que tengo que contarles esta semana? mmmm la verdad creo que nada, si eso creo, creo que esta semana no hice nada interesante, bueno ayer pensé en irme Gringolandia junto a unos amigos y no volver, bueno la verdad es que después de que nos convirtiéramos en héroes mundiales no creo que nos dejen volver, el que entienda esto: "eres de los míos". Por otro lado no hay más, bueno hoy no se puede comer carne, así que me atascare media vaca, aunque a mi no me gusta la carne de vaca, pero con tal de joderle la vida a algunas me sacrifico. No los entretengo mas, a leer capitulo, por cierto este es un capitulo considerado largo, esta fase de la historia esta dividida en dos "Fiesta I" y "Fiesta II" que va para el miércoles, así que preparence para lo que viene, nos vemos en the end.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**7. Fiesta I**

-_Entonces Sakura ¿que te vas a poner para la fiesta de esta noche?-_Dijo Dante mientras permanecía recostado en mi cama tratando de armar un cubo de rubik, si, ya era sábado faltaban 2 horas para la fiesta y este demonio ya me estaba molestando, a decir verdad desde que llego en el único momento que no lo tengo pegado es cuando estoy en el baño, exacto, hasta para dormir permanecía en mi casa.

-_No lo se, y no me importa, voy a ponerme lo primero que tenga en el armario_-respondí mientras me concentraba en hacer la tarea.

_-En ese caso porque no mejor hacemos una fiesta en tu cuarto lo dos y usas nada-_Cogí el primer libro que vi y se lo tire a la cara lo mas fuerte que pude, pero el lo atrapo con su mano sin complicaciones.

_-¡¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, en vez de estar molestándome y acosándome?-_le grite volteándolo a ver, a lo que el dejo el cubito a un lado y se sentó.

_-¿Como es que te has vuelto tan tosca en tan solo 6 días? Además tu sabes que solo quiero bromear un poco, también tengo derecho a divertirme-_Dijo como un niño al cual nunca se le dejaba salir a jugar, es decir, burlonamente de nuevo.

_-Puedes divertirme pero no a costa de joderme a mi-_Hable con desespero.

_-¿Sabes en realidad que significa joder? A menos que haya perdido la memoria no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca contigo, dime, acaso no te gusto lo que paso ayer-_dijo levantándose para caminar a donde yo estaba y detenerse en mi espalda. Recordando lo que paso ayer, bueno...

_Flashback..._

Era ayer, viernes, después de la escuela, que Ino, ten-ten y Sasuke nos invitaran a la fiesta, Dante se la pasó toda la tarde acosándome sobre esta, y bueno, otras cosas.

Estábamos en mí casa, mas exactamente mi cuarto, desde que según para mi familia yo trabajaba ayudándole a Dante con sus estudios, no tenia mucha oportunidad de no dejarlo entrar a mi casa.

-_Sakura, dime ¿en serio iras a la fiesta?-_pregunto este demonio que observaba por mi ventana a la calle.

_-Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-_le respondí mientras buscaba algo de ropa para cambiar mi uniforme.

_-No, es solo que no pensé que te gustara ir a fiestas o ¿acaso hay algún otro motivo?-_pregunto de nuevo sin voltear a mirarme, así no podía saber si se burlaba o estaba serio, aunque por su tono parecía esto ultimo.

-_Lo único que te importa es que iré, no necesito porque decirte mas_-respondí muy seria, no estaba de humor para aguantar a este demonio.

_-ok, no te pongas así, lo que a ti te falta es divertirte un poco para que dejes esa amargura-_Comento volteando a mirarme, de verdad esta sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

_-Eso no te incumbe, ahora voy a bañarme, estoy muy cansada, no vayas a espiarme_-le advertí muy seriamente entrando al baño.

_-ok, como digas_-escuche que dijo desde el cuarto.

La verdad mientras me bañaba, pensaba muy bien cual era mi motivo, había aceptado por Hinata y Naruto, o al menos eso pensaba, o habrá sido por Sasuke, no creo, no estoy dispuesta a aguantar a Ino y su jauría con tal de estar al lado de Sasuke, pero este demonio supongo que esta tramando algo, así que voy a tomar la decisión de no pensar mucho en eso, será lo mejor.

Termine de bañarme, pero cuando iba a secarme recordé que no traje mi toalla, voy a tener que pedírsela a Dante, ¡oh dios!

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta, para buscar a Dante que se encontraba casi dormido en mi cama

_-Dante ¿te molestaría pasarme mi toalla para poder secarme?-_pregunte muy avergonzada, no esperaba tener que pedirle algo así a el, ya se imaginaran.

_-la verdad si, si me molesta-_respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-_Desgraciado, solo te estoy pidiendo que pases mi toalla, no ves que estoy desnuda en el baño_-Grave error.

_-Ahh, entonces estas desnuda sin que taparte ¿Acaso me estas insinuando algo?-_pregunto sentándose inmediatamente en la cama y apareciendo esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

_-ya quisieras que yo te insinuara algo así, solo quiero que me pases mi toalla para poderme secar, vestir y salir de este baño-_le respondí muy claramente a lo que el solo se rio.

_-Naa, por mi quédate ahí adentro o puedes salir tu misma por ella-_dijo tomando interés por mi respuesta.

_-¡No seas degenerado y pásame la toalla!-_grite de nuevo desesperándome.

_-No, ven tu por ella, de verdad me encantaría verte_-se paro y tomo la toalla que estaba en la puerta, pero no se movió, solo se detuvo ahí.

_-Dámela_-dije fuertemente.

-_No, ven por ella_-respondió mientras se reía aun mas.

_-¡Que me la des!-_Esta vez grite muy fuerte, creo que hasta los vecinos me escucharon, lo bueno es que mi familia no estaba.

_-Esta bien-_respondió acercándose y quedando a unos pasos de mi-_toma_-estiro su brazo con mi toalla pero aun así no estaba completamente a mi alcance.

-_Acércate mas_-dije seria.

_-Ahh ¿con que eso quieres?-_se acerco otro paso pero encogió su brazo.

_-Quiero que te acerques y me des mi toalla_-respondí mirándolo fijamente para no caer en su juego.

_-ok, toma_-se acerco otro paso y estiro su brazo para pasarme la toalla.

_-gracias-_ le respondí para cerrar la puerta pero el tomo mi brazo y me halo a fuera del baño, empujándome contra la pared y atrapándome con sus brazos a cada lado de mi abdomen.

_-Sabes Sakura, si no tuviera tanto control podría poseerte ahora mismo_-susurro sensualmente, demasiado, a mi oído.

_-Suéltame_-respondí con dificultad, además del hecho de estar desnuda, este demonio de verdad me ponía nerviosa, es como si desprendiera una especia de afrodisiaco de su cuerpo que vuelve a las mujeres locas algo parecido a Sasuke.

-_No quiero, quiero divertirme un poco, estoy aburrido_-dijo de nuevo a mi oído con reproche, comenzando a besar mi cuello y con sus manos a acariciar mi cadera.

_-por favor suéltame_-suplique a punto de caer.

-_Sakura, de verdad no sabes lo tanto que me excitas ¿te molestaría si rompo nuestro trato?-_Dijo entre los besos que daba a mi cuello tratando se bajar a mis senos lo cual yo no le dejaba hacerlo.

_-tu no has cumplido mis deseos, no has hecho nada por mi, no rompas el trato por favor_-intente quitarlo empujando pero el era muy fuerte.

_-Si lo que quieres que haga algo por ti solo debes dejarme_-bajo sus manos a mis piernas y alzándome me recargo contra la pared y sus piernas.

_-suéltame, por lo que mas quieras, por favor_-roge sujetándome de el para no caerme.

_-Ya cállate-_dijo muy serio mirando a mis ojos, lo cual me congelo, ataco mi boca con un beso lleno de lujuria, tengo que confesar que había caído en su juego por lo cual correspondí su beso y sus caricias.

El comenzó a besarme cada vez con más lujuria, acariciando con sus manos todas mis piernas de arriba a abajo, yo solo seguía difícilmente el ritmo de sus besos y sujetarme de su cuello para que no cayera, en un momento volvió a alzarme y se dirigió a la cama para dejarme caer en esta seguida por el, mientras se sostenía con una mano, abordó a besar mis senos empezando por el medio de estos, después tomo uno de ellos en su boca y, emprendió a besarlo y lamerlo mientras bajaba la mano que tenia libre a mi sexo e iniciaba a acariciarlo, tomo mi otro seno y arranco a besarlo también, de verdad me estaba excitando.

-_Detente... no podemos... no puedo... yo no quiero esto_-Hable con el poco control que tenia.

-_Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo_-respondió besando de nuevo mis labios con insistencia.

Esta vez bajo hasta mí sexo e introdujo un dedo en el, moviéndolo al comienzo lento para después hacerlo mas rápido, al principio hubo un dolor molesto pero después fue placentero.

_-¿Aun quieres que me detenga?-_pregunto introduciendo un dedo mas.

_-si-si, de-detente... por favor_-hablaba con dificultad a lo que el no se vio muy convencido porque lo hizo mas rápido con la otra mano emprendió a tocar mi clítoris.

_-Solo dime la verdad-_comento sin detenerse en lo que hacia.

_-¿la...Verdad sobre...que?-_pregunte tratando de concentrarme un poco.

_-Tu sabes de lo que hablo_-Saco sus dedos y volvió a introducirlos mas fuerte.

-_detente...yo...no se de lo que hablas_-estaba a punto de correrme cuando el se detuvo y saco sus dedos, inmediatamente golpearon a la puerta.

_-¡Sakura, Dante, bajen a comer trajimos algo de la tienda_!-grito mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_-Si señora, ya vamos-_respondió Dante sonriéndome con perversión.

_-Tu...eres un-_me interrumpió.

_-Sera mejor que lo dejemos aquí_-dijo sonriendo y llevando sus dedos a la boca probando lo que había quedado en ellos de mi.

_-¿porque lo hiciste?_-le pegue una cachetada para seguido preguntarle esto.

_-Sera mejor que te vistas, yo te espero abajo-_se rio saliendo del cuarto.

_-Maldito demonio-_dije con furia, esto me frustraba, ¿como pude caer en su juego?

_End__ flash back_

_-Cállate_-respondí secamente volviendo a mis deberes.

-_Pues no te veo quejándote, más bien creo que ayer lo disfrutaste y no lo digo por decir, lo digo por los resultados entregados en mis manos_-se rio colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

_-¿No tienes que alistarte tú o algo?-_pregunte tratando de omitir sus comentarios.

_-Ahora que lo dices si, volveré antes de las 9 a recogerte para la fiesta_-respondió simplemente saliendo del cuarto.

_-bueno creo que voy a tomar mi tiempo para arreglarme_-suspire descansando de lo molesto de este demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

En la casa de Ino, ya nos encontrábamos la mayoría del grupo, solo faltaban los invitados y las victimas, si saben a quien me refiero

_-Ino, necesito que hagas algo por mi que al mismo tiempo te conviene-_ Dije a Ino que se encontraba colocando todas las bebidas en la mesa.

_-¿Ah si? ¿Que podrías necesitar de mi que me convenga?-_Pregunto acercándose insinuativamente a mi.

_-Por favor, tu ya pasaste por mi, ya no me interesas_-le respondí toscamente.

_-Eres un desgraciado-_respondió volviendo a las bebidas.

_-Y Tú una zorra_-Dije inmediatamente.

_-Muy bonito Sasuke, agradece que eres muy atractivo_-respondió entre furiosa y burla mirándome de nuevo.

_-Ya cálmate, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a hacerle una pequeñita broma al idiota de Dante_-le dije tomando una de las botellas que había.

_-Por que crees que te ayudaría a hacer algo así, el es mas atractivo que tu-_respondió quitándome la botella.

_-porque lo que necesito que hagas es algo que quieres_-dije esta vez serio.

_-¿Que es lo que quiero?-_pregunto inquisitivamente.

_-Llévatelo a la cama, tú quieres eso y yo necesito que lo hagas, los dos ganamos-_respondí con perspicacia.

-_Por que piensas que quiero eso-_dijo mas como exclamación que pregunta.

_-crees que no me he dado cuenta como lo miras, además de una zorra como tu que se puede esperar-_ ella se rio burlonamente.

_-Esta bien, ¿pero me contaras completa la broma?-_pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

_-No, tu solo has lo que te digo, ya después sabrás_-respondí dejándola sola en la cocina, yo también debo prepararme para la fiesta y la pequeña bromita.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Ya estaba lista para la fiesta, después de un largo y confortable baño para descansar de todo esto, aunque no sabia para que, me vestí con las mejores ropas que tenia, era un jean gris con varios manchones azules, una blusa rosada con varios tribales difuminados entre rojos y blancos, unos tenis de tela y una chaqueta de color negro, eso era mi mejor ropa, mi presupuesto no me alcanzaba para comprar mejores cosas.

Eran las 8:50 de la noche y la fiesta comenzaba a las 9, lo mejor es no llegar temprano o creerán que somos unos necesitados de diversión, unos minutos después baje a la sala a ver que hacia mi familia, mi madre lavaba los platos, mi hermanito veía la televisión a punto de dormirse junto a mi padre, me senté junto a ellos, cuando sonó el timbre:

_-¡Yo voy!-_grito mi madre saliendo de la cocina a abrir.

Unos segundos después entro a la cocina junto a dos personas que no pensé que supieran donde vivo.

_-Hinata, Naruto, no quiero ser maleducada, pero ¿que hacen aquí?-_pregunte levantándome inmediatamente del sofá.

-_Hola Saku, pensamos que lo mejor seria ir todos juntos_-dijo Hinata que vestía un jean negro, unas zapatillas blancas con adornos de varios colores, una blusa azul clara y una saco sin abotonar de color blanco.

_-si, pero es raro verlos a ustedes por acá-_respondí un poco extrañada.

_-Bueno la verdad es que hay otro motivo...-_se acerco Naruto a susurrarme al oído-_no queríamos dejarte que fueras sola con Dante, el es nuestro amigo pero desde lo de ayer cuando te acoso con tales palabras, pensamos que es mejor no dejarte a la suerte con el-_hablo Naruto muy inteligente, creo que era lo primero inteligente que decía, supiera que de verdad me hacen un favor, el vestía un jean azul oscuro, unos tenis azul oscuros también, una camiseta de color negro y una chaqueta naranja con negro.

-_esta bien chicos, entonces ¿cuando nos vamos?-_pregunte tratando de disimular el alivio que sentía por lo que pensaban mis amigos.

-_creo que hay que espera a Dante ¿no?-_dijo Hinata con su tono tímido de siempre.

-_hablando de el, pensé que el estaría primero acá que nosotros-_dijo Naruto tomando una actitud pensativa.

_-El estuvo temprano hoy pero se fue a alistarse para la fiesta_-respondí haciendo como si nada ha pasado.

-_oh, ¿entonces lo esperamos?-_pregunto Naruto.

_-creo que-_ interrumpió el timbre de la puerta a lo que mi madre se dirigió a abrir.

_-Estaban apunto de irse sin ti-_escuche a mi madre que venía junto a alguien, se podría decir obviamente quien.

_-¿En serio? Que desconsiderados son-_apareció Dante en el marco de la puerta seguido por mi madre, el vestía esta vez algo diferente a lo que utilizaba cuando lo conocí sin contar que aparte solo utiliza el uniforme de la escuela, tenia unas botas de gamuza marrón oscuro, un pantalón verde militar, una camisa color crema desabotonada los primeros 4 botones mostrando una camiseta blanca debajo y por ultimo un buso de tela, abierto completamente de color azul oscuro, podría decirse que en verdad parecía alguien de buena familia.

_-Claro que no, por supuesto que íbamos a esperarte, no nos iríamos sin nuestro nuevo amigo_-respondió Naruto acercándose a saludar a Dante.

-¿_Entonces nos vamos chicos?-_pregunto Hinata observándonos a todos.

_-si es lo mejor, ya son las 9 y no podemos llegar muy tarde-_siguió Naruto.

-_hay suficiente tiempo para llegar_-prosiguió Dante.

_-¿en que se irán chicos?-_ pregunto mi madre.

_-Caminando señora, a una fiesta lo mejor es no conducir, aunque no bebamos alcohol pueden haber otros problemas_-respondió Dante con mucho respeto a mi madre que Hinata y Naruto se sorprendieron, ahora entiendo porque a mi familia le había caído también en solo estos días, maldito demonio.

_-Entonces te recomiendo mucho a mi hija, cuídala-_dijo mi madre a Dante como si el fuera una ultima salvación.

_-Claro que si señora_-respondió asintiendo a mi madre.

_-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós sora_-me despedí empujando a Dante a la salida siendo seguida por Hinata y Naruto.

_-Cuídense_-se despidió mi madre.

_-No sabía que conocieras a la mama de Sakura_-dijo Naruto a Dante.

_-si, Sakura me da clases en las tardes, como es en su casa, es obvio que conozca a su familia_-respondió este sin darle mucha importancia.

_-¿no sabia que le dieras clases a Dante?-_me pregunto Hinata a lo que Naruto también volteo a verme.

_-Si, bueno es mi nuevo trabajo_-respondí riendo un poco ante el nervio.

_-¿Como lo dejas estar a solas contigo?, si el te anda acosando verbalmente-_hablo Naruto bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

_-no te preocupes, si se presenta lo pondré en su sitio-_respondí igual de bajo.

Estuvimos caminando hasta la fiesta por un poco mas de 20 minutos, desde mi casa a donde era esta, era lejos, por supuesto porque yo vivía en la parte medio decente de la ciudad y la casa de Ino era en la zona alta de la ciudad, es como ir de sur a norte.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, había una música fiestera muy fuerte, gente por todos los lados, la casa era muy grande por supuesto, tenia prados enfrente de la casa, parqueadero y una piscina muy hermosa en la parte de atrás donde ya había gente nadando, entramos a la casa donde habían personas bailando, otros hacían concurso del que mas bebiera, otros jugaban cartas apostando y gente hablando, nosotros permanecimos en la puerta observando a todos hasta que se nos acerco la primera persona

_-oigan tomen una cerveza y no se queden ahí parados_-grito un chico llamado Kiba, un chico de cabellos cafés, apariencia rebelde y tenia unas manchas rojas en las mejillas, era de nuestro mismo año, pero estaba en otra clase, junto a el venia otro chico llamado Shino, era un chico alto no tanto como Dante pero alto, utilizaba unas gafas negras y un gabán que lo cubría todo, los dos venían ya un poco ebrios aunque el segundo lo disimulaba mas que el primero, cargaban cada uno en las manos 2 cervezas.

_-No te preocupes Kiba, ninguno de nosotros bebe_-respondió Hinata que parecía ser cercana a el.

_-Vamos, siempre hay una primera vez-_dijo de nuevo Kiba, observándonos a todos.

_-A mí si dame una cerveza_-dijo Dante tomando la cerveza que Kiba le mostro.

_-¿No sabía que tu bebieras?-_dije a Dante con un tono suficiente para que se escuchara a través de la música, mientras Kiba y Shino trataban de convencer a Hinata y Naruto de que tomaran la cervezas

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi_-respondió tomando camino hacia el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras.

_-¿Donde esta Dante?-_pregunto Naruto inmediatamente luego de percatarse de que el demonio ya no estaba.

_-Dijo que daría una vuelta a la fiesta y volvería después_-le respondí con un poco de furia por la actitud de ese demonio.

_-Entonces ¿van a tomar las cervezas?-_pregunto Kiba de nuevo.

-_Yo si, dame una-_le respondí tomándola, estaba irritada, además una vez no hará daño ¿o si?

_-Saku, tu...-_Hablo Hinata pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

_-Si Sakura se anima, yo también lo hare, dame una a mi también_-dijo Naruto tomando la cerveza que Shino le mostraba.

_-Ok, pero solo será una_-dijo finalmente Hinata tomando la otra cerveza que traía Shino.

_-Entonces, vamos a hacer algo-_dije a los chicos para caminar todos hacia el comedor, o eso parecía.

* * *

><p><strong>DANTE POV<strong>

Veamos lo divertida que puede ser esta fiesta, me separe de Sakura y los otros para buscar un poco de diversión, sabia quien podría dármela.

Subí las escaleras al segundo piso, caminando por un corredor donde parecía que habían varias habitaciones y estudios, en una encontré una pareja a punto de desvestirse, en otra habían chicos bebiendo incontroladamente, en otra estaba follando una pareja con la puerta abierta y todo.

_-veo que aquí no pierden el tiempo-_dije en voz alta para mi mismo, cuando alguien salió de una puerta me cogió del cuello de la camisa y arrastro a lo que parecía un estudio.

-_Oye niño bonito, vas a dañarme la poca ropa que tengo_-dije, bueno, no tengo que decirles a quien, me senté en un sofá que había al costado derecho del estudio, al otro lado había un escritorio y varios libreros.

-_Cállate idiota-_respondió fuerte mostrando odio en sus ojos, pero un odio mas bien perverso, estaba recostado contra el escritorio.

_-¿que quieres? Porque si me trajiste aquí para abusar de mi o algo así, voy a irme, desde que te vi supe que eras raro_-me burle de el, lo que lo puso furioso.

_-Cállate, aquí el raro eres tu-_respondió mas fuerte que antes.

_-¿Que quieres?-_pregunte riéndome un poco.

_-¿que eres tu de Sakura?-_pregunto serio sin mas.

_-¿porque habría de responderte?-_pregunte retándolo.

_-responde, ¿a ti te gusta Sakura?-_preguntó enfureciéndose por dentro, eso si puedo sentirlo.

_-¿y a ti?-_devolví la pregunta tomando un trago largo de mi cerveza.

_-yo pregunte primero_-replico el, frunciendo el seño.

_-claro que si, de una forma u otra, si me gusta Sakura, ahora dime tu_-respondí levantándome del sofá.

_-si se puede decir que gustar es que no me molestaría llevármela a la cama, si, si me gusta_-respondió acercándose a mi con reto.

_-como tu digas ¿ya puedo irme?-_intente caminar a la puerta pero me detuvo halándome del cuello de la camisa de nuevo.

_-tu no te vas-_hablo moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

-_Se lo que pasa, desde que yo llegue a la escuela y viste que soy alguien cercano a Sakura, que todas las chicas parecen haberse olvidado de ti y que ahora yo soy la sensación de la escuela, y porque tal vez estos días me haya burlado un poco de ti, claro sabiendo que tu planeabas joderle la vida a Sakura, ahora conmigo aquí ya no puedes, te sientes amenazado y me odias ¿cierto?-_lo rete con la mirada.

_-no, solo creo que eres un idiota, bueno tal vez la parte de Sakura no este muy lejos, la verdad si quería follármela pero tu te has entrometido_-respondió hablándome con antipatía, soltándome.

_-bien, en ese caso te voy a proponer algo, una especie de apuesta_-le dije volviendo a mi actitud serena.

_-Ahh si, ¿que se te ocurrió?-_pregunto el con sarcasmo.

_-ya que quieres follarte a Sakura, voy a darte la oportunidad pero no como tu crees-_hable alzando los hombros en actitud de no importancia.

_-¿entonces como?-_pregunto volviendo a fruncir el seño.

_-tu sabes que Sakura es virgen, ¿verdad?-_me reí con un poco de burla ante la expresión de seriedad que puso Sasuke.

_-si ¿y?-_cruzo los brazos.

_-el primero que le quite la virginidad a Sakura gana_-dije poniéndome muy serio.

_-¿ganar que?-_pregunto el sospechando de esto.

-_si tu desvirgas primero a Sakura, voy a darte lo que quieras_-dije sonriendo de medio lado.

_-¿que podría yo querer de ti? Ya tengo todo lo que quiero y si quiero algo mas puedo tenerlo fácilmente_-se rio esta vez como si fuera algo obvio.

_-lo se, pero créeme que yo podría darte cualquier cosa que jamás conseguirás ni con tu dinero, ni con el poder de tu familia, si me ganas como extra te revelare el secreto por lo cual puedo darte lo que quieras_ -hable con seriedad.

_-¿que eres?-_pregunto tornándose serio de nuevo.

-_Eso te lo diré si me ganas, no desconfíes o ¿será que sabes que perderás? recuerda que tienes a tu favor que Sakura esta enamorada de ti, ¿lo sabes no?-_me cruce de brazos, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando esto.

_-lo se, ¿pero que pasara si tu desvirgas primero a Sakura? ¿Que te haré yo?-_pregunto el niño bonito interesado por mi respuesta.

-_si yo le quito la virginidad primero a Sakura, tu me darás tu alma_-hable tomando de nuevo mi cerveza.

_-¿que quieres decir con mi alma? ¿Que eres un enfermo? ¿Hablas de que tendré que servirte?_-pregunto alterado, tomándome de nuevo por la camisa.

_-tu alma, piénsalo como quieras, puede que tenga que ver con lo de servirme, pero no le des mucha importancia o será que ¿sientes que perderás? Por eso buscas excusas ¿No confías en tus "habilidades"?-_pregunte riéndome.

-_jamás podrías ganarme_-respondió tomándose confianza y soltándome.

_-bien, ¿entonces aceptas?-_se puso serio de nuevo pensando todo muy bien, se que esto será divertido.

* * *

><p><strong> Fin de este capitulo y primera parte de la fiesta, siguiente capitulo y segunda parte el miércoles, se los juro que lo subiré el miércoles, por tardar en la noche.<strong>

**Capitulo 7, no se que tal esta, la verdad fue muy difícil para mi escribir este capitulo, no se imaginan, son las 4 de la mañana y lo termine de escribir hasta hace poco, además tuve que culturizarme un vamos con la sección que mas odio, mentiras la verdad me hace reír y la que mas amo.**

** Kure ga Bara: Vas a tener que aguantarte para el resto el miércoles XD.**

**Eriika-chan: Gracias, y un gusto.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Es tuyo, a penas pueda te lo mando por mensajería.**

**Queen Scarlett: Fiestesita si se viene, lo de que lo traes puesto, después te cuento un poco del origen de eso.**

**Melisa xD: El demonio del principio, lo averiguaras mas adelante, varios capítulos mas adelante. No te preocupes yo jamas haré algo así, antes me vuelvo monja.**

**ayadabest: Gracias XD, me encanta que te guste la historia.**

**Un abrazo a todos los que tienen en alerta y favoritas.**

**Por ultimo, esto es un mensaje de reflexión, esto de beber, fumar y volverse loco, no lo hagan es algo sin sentido, esto es solo ficción, en serio no sean inmorales... :yaomingface: A quien engaño, acaben con todo el alcohol del mundo, pero con moderación, beban para celebrar, socialmente, no lo hagan por despecho ni por quedar bien, el alcohol en exceso no da nada bueno, solo resaca, ganas de vomitar y ganas de dormir con la cabeza entre la tasa del baño. No fumen, eso es suicidarse, no se aloquen es bueno divertirse pero con moderación y nada de drogas, EN SERIO. O Hagan lo que se les de la gana, en total se que no me van a hacer caso.**

**Ya saben, para contactarme en algún otro lugar, links en el perfil. Me voy porque mi mama me esta regañando que si no apago el computador va venir a golpearme la cabeza contra el !"$!#"$#%/F*DSF-SD*F/*F/*...-S[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[{{{{{{{{{{{}S´FPDS+AF´...**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	8. Fiesta II

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola a todas y todos, hoy es un día especial, lo se dije que iba tener este capitulo el miércoles en la noche, pero pensé mejor subirlo hoy, hoy es el día mas especial del año, el día de al mujer, es el día en que nosotras las mujeres hacemos lo que se nos da la gana, los hombre no pueden alegarnos y nos tienen que dar regalos obligados... Hahahahhaha, bueno no todo es mentira pero es algo así, lo subo hoy como mi regalo para ustedes y para mi de día de la mujer, ¿no les parece? bueno ya, no todo es color de rosa, tengo que contarles algo que me tiene triste, perdí a mi mejor amiga, eramos mejores amigas desde hace mas de 6 años, pero ella prefirió al novio, que tras de que no lo conoce, vive a 2 países de acá, es decir son novios desde hace 1 año por internet, se conocieron en un juego online y el niño, porque es un niño, la tiene ilusionada que se la llevara a vivir con el, :pokerface:, es algo irónico pero así a veces es la gente, prefieren falsas ilusiones que una amistad sincera, al menos me quedan 7 amigos, lo malo todos son hombres, lo bueno recibo hoy 7 regalos de día de la mujer. Bueno ya, vamos a leer, este es "Fiesta II", la segunda parte de la fiesta, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el final.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**8. Fiesta II**

_-bien, ¿entonces aceptas?-_hablo ese idiota entre burlándose y perspicaz, esto me puso a pensar.

_-¿habrá un límite de tiempo?-_alzo los hombros demostrando que no le importaba mucho.

-_No lo se, ¿quieres poner alguno?-_Pregunto arreglando su ropa.

-_dime tu, ¿en cuanto tiempo quieres que te gane?-_me reí un poco.

_-Yo de ti no confiaría tanto en eso, es verdad que Sakura esta enamorada de ti, pero ella no es como cualquiera de las otras zorras de la escuela, que se desvestiría ante ti con solo te les insinuaras ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que te demorarías llevándotela a la cama?-_el hablaba muy en serio pero al mismo tiempo sonreí a de medio lado, no se podía saber si era en serio o no, una de las tantas razones por lo cual lo odio.

_-Por favor, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, yo lo haría en menos de 1 semana, diría días, pero para hacer esto interesante que sean 6 meses como tiempo máximo_-hable abusando de mi confianza.

_-bien, entonces 6 meses, si en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos lo ha logrado, le diremos en persona a Sakura lo de la apuesta y que ella decida nuestro castigo, ¿te parece?_-me miro directamente a los ojos, por un momento me pareció ver algo de verdadera maldad en sus ojos.

_-Hmp_-esta vez me puse muy serio.

_-¿Aceptas la apuesta, Uchiha?-_estiro su mano sonriendo con burla esperando mi respuesta.

_-acepto, ten por seguro que vas a perder y ya tengo algo en mente para cuando gane_-estreche su mano aceptando su apuesta.

-_Como tú digas, pero no olvides que si tú pierdes vas a tener que "entregarme tu alma", espero que entiendas lo que acabas de apostar-_soltó mi mano dando vuelta, tomando su cerveza y caminado hacia la puerta.

_-no necesito pensarlo demasiado, yo no voy a perder, idiota_-respondí inmediatamente molestándome por su actitud tan segura.

_-claro que si, nos vemos después niño bonito_-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

_-No sabes lo que te espera hoy, ya tengo esa apuesta ganada_-me reí fuertemente para mis adentros sonriendo perversamente.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Después que Dante se fuera y nos dejara tirados, no la pasamos los 3, es decir, Hinata, Naruto y yo sentados en un sofá durante 1 hora con la misma cerveza que nos había dado Shino y Kiba, en el momento que el aburrimiento no podía ser mas Hinata y Naruto fueron a bailar dejándome sola y abandonada, con aburrimiento e intimidación por ver tanta gente de, bueno, no tan agradable.

_-Oye mujer, ¿porque tan aburrida?-_dijo Dante a mi oído saliendo de atrás del sofá, haciendo que saltara y que por poco me matara del susto.

_-¡Maldito, me asustaste!-_le grite mientras sentía los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, con mi mano.

_-ya cálmate ¿porque no estas bailando, hablando o haciendo algo por lo menos?-_pregunto saltando por encima del sofá y sentándose a mi lado.

_-no te importa ¿tu que andabas haciendo?-_ pregunte acomodándome de nuevo en el sofá.

_-de todo un poco, hablando, bebiendo, yendo de aquí a allá_- respondió muy simple como si no tuviera importancia, estoy empezando a creer que a este demonio no le importa nada.

_-bien_-no le di mucha importancia. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, el bebiendo una cerveza, no parecía que fuera aun la primera, comenzando porque esta era de otra marca, yo solo veía a las personas bailar, pensando sobre muchas cosas, de pronto se nos acerco Ino que no la había visto en todo este tiempo.

_-Oye Dante-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-_hablo a Dante sentándose en sus piernas como si tuviera la confianza mas grande del mundo con el.

-_si claro, a mi me gusta ayudarle mucho a la gente-_respondió este mirándome de reojo esperando alguna clase de protesta.

_-Dime, podrías darle un vistazo a mi cuarto, debo estar pendiente de muchas cosas y necesito alguien que me ayude a cuidarlo, tengo muchas cosas importantes en el ¿lo harías?-_ le hablo esa zorra con mucha insinuación, casi pidiéndoselo a gritos, acomodando sus piernas para que el pudiera ver su ropa interior, a lo que Dante solo sonreía igual que siempre.

_-por supuesto, voy a estar pendiente de tu cuarto_-respondió observándola completamente mostrando en sus ojos un poco de depravación, yo disimulaba un poco pero prestaba atención a lo que hacían esos dos.

-_ok gracias, toma la llave, ¿Porque no vas a verlo en este momento?-_se levanto Ino dando un beso al cuello de Dante.

_-Claro, ahora mismo voy-_respondió siguiéndole el juego.

_-Gracias hermoso_-dijo Ino desapareciéndose del lugar.

_-Sakura ¿a que no soy un buen demonio?-_pregunto volteando a mirarme.

_-Sabes que solo quiere que te la folles ¿verdad?-_le respondí muy seria.

_-Lo se y no me molesta, ya que tu no te preocupas porque yo tenga un poco de diversión, no veo porque no aceptarla si me la ofrecen-_se rio cuando termino de hablar, se levanto del sofá.

_-has lo que quieras_-Manifesté efusivamente, cruzando mis brazos.

_-¿estas celosa, Sakura? No te preocupes, tu eres la única mujer que de verdad me excita sin siquiera insinuárseme_-dijo por poco lanzándose encima mío, puso su rodilla al lado de mis piernas, su brazo recargándose contra el sofá y acercando su cabeza a mi oído.

_-Quítate y no estoy celosa, como podría tener celos por ti, ya te dije que has lo que quieras_-respondí empujándolo de encima, a lo que el se alejo un poco.

_-ok, pero deberías divertirte un poco, no puedes quedarte toda la fiesta ahí_-hablo un poco alto alejándose por el pasillo.

_-desgraciado-_por alguna razón me sentía furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>DANTE POV<strong>

Veamos si el niño bonito es capaz de lograr su objetivo ¿porque no seguirle el juego y dejar que se confié?

Me dirigí al cuarto de Ino que quedaba en el 3 piso, a comparación del segundo en el tercero no había gente, nadie subía a más de las escaleras que dirigían a este, supuse que su cuarto era el último y más grande, predecible para una zorra millonaria como ella.

Utilice la llave y abrí la puerta entrando el cuarto, encendí la luz encontrándolo solo, di unos pasos recorriendo el cuarto, a lo que salió Ino junto a Ten-Ten del cuarto de baño, las dos tenían puesto un Baby-doll, Ino rojo y Ten-Ten blanco, para mi gusto no eran tan sexis como Sakura pero tenia un cuerpo espectacular.

_-¿Te gusta?-_pregunto Ino, acercándose las dos a mi y rodeándome.

_-Claro que si-_respondí siguiendo su juego de lujuria, me quitaron mi buso y arrancaron mi camisa dejándome en la camiseta blanca que traía.

_-¿Que eres? Con tan solo acercarse a ti es como si desprendieras una especie de afrodisiaco que vuelve a las mujeres locas-_Dijo Ten-Ten con mucha fascinación.

_-Digamos que soy una especie de demonio lujurioso_- Respondí haciéndolas caer mas en el deseo ¿porque no?

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Después de que volvieran a dejarme sola me dirigí a la cocina buscando algo de beber, Hinata y Naruto no habían vuelto, y yo ya tenía sed. Lo malo en esa cocina solo había alcohol: cerveza, whisky, vodka, vino, pero todo era muy fino, sin duda nada para mí.

-_Voy a tener que pasar saliva, supongo_-hable en voz alta ignorando si alguien me escuchaba o no.

_-¿por que tan aburrida?-_pregunto una voz conocida a mi espalda, voltee inmediatamente poniéndome un poco nerviosa, igual que siempre ante su presencia.

-_No, claro que no, no...Estoy aburrida_-respondí controlando mis nervios ante Sasuke.

_-Pues no parece, toma algo_-hablo pasando su mano a mi lado y tomando una botella de whisky,

-_No te preocupes, así estoy bien_-le respondí retirándome un poco de ese lugar.

_-Ven conmigo-_hizo un gesto con su cabeza caminando a la salida, lo seguí mecánicamente. Se dirigió hacia el patio, pasando la piscina un poco más alejado donde había un Kiosco apartado de toda la multitud.

_- Siéntate_-Dijo señalando con su mirada una de las bancas, me senté en ella y el se sentó en la del frente, en una mesita que había en la mitad, saco dos vasos y sirvió en ellos el whisky, tomo un vaso y comenzó a beber, permaneciendo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que yo hable.

_-Eehh, Sasuke... No quiero sonar mal educada pero ¿para que me trajiste aquí?, tu nunca me hablas_-hable con impulso extrañada de su comportamiento, el volteo a verme dejando el vaso en la mesita.

-_Para hablar, ya que desde ayer somos amigos, pensé que sería bueno conocernos ¿no crees?-_dijo viéndome fijamente con interés.

-si, pero con lo que paso el miércoles, yo pensé que...-no pude terminar de hablar porque el me interrumpió.

-_deje llevarme por las ideas de Ino, ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso?-_esta vez hablo con suavidad mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento que no pensé que podría mostrar.

-_Si claro, no te preocupes-_¿era estúpida o de verdad estaba enamorada? Bueno, es casi lo mismo, pero porque tenia que actuar tan paralizada cuando estoy en frente de el.

_-Gracias, ahora, ¿me responderías una pregunta?-_tomo su vaso de nuevo señalado que tomara el otro, lo tome y probé un poco de ese amargo whisky.

_-Dime-_le respondí manteniendo el vaso en mis manos, el cambio de actitud poniéndose serio.

_-¿Que son tu y Dante?-_pregunto mostrando bastante interés por mi respuesta, lo cual me sorprendió y por poco hace que soltara el vaso.

_-¿porque lo preguntas?-_mostré una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

_-Porque ustedes son muy íntimos, parece que lo conocieras de antes que el entrara a la escuela_-hablo calmado tomando otro trago.

-_Pues veras, si lo conocía, pero el y yo solo somos buenos amigos_-respondí dando otro sorbo a el whisky.

_-ok, entonces supongo que no tienes novio-_hablo mientras daba una ojeada a su reloj como pendiente de algo.

_-Eehh no_-dije secamente bajando un poco mi estado de animo, con eso el podría pensar muchas cosas, malas para mi.

_-Bien, ven, es hora del show principal_-dijo tomando mi mano y halándome a la casa de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Mientras la llevaba de la mano, ella intentaba caminar sin tropezarse, créanme no la llevaba tan suave. Cuando entramos a la casa me dirigí a la sala principal, quite la música y toma lugar en frente de todos, con lo que venía ya tendré la apuesta ganada.

-_Muy bien, es hora de la atracción principal, todos hagan silencio y acérquense_-hable fuertemente para que todos escucharan, efectivamente todos se reunieron frente a mi, Baje la pantalla LCD que había en la sala y la prendí dejando ver una pantalla azul.

-_Todos presten atención, se que les encantara ver esto, un show protagonizado por el nuevo estudiante, Dante, con el cual podrán conocerlo muy bien_-pude ver que Sakura se intereso bastante cuando mencione el nombre del idiota.

_-Empecemos_-con el control elegí la opción de la cámara auxiliar, inmediatamente mostrando la imagen de la cámara que se encontraban en el cuarto de Ino grabando en vivo.

_-¡Vean el chico nuevo si que sabe dar una presentación!_- gritó Kiba a lo que todos rieron, Sakura quedo suspendida, sus ojos y bocas se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras todos reían y chiflaban concentrados en la pantalla, Sakura salió de ahí instantáneamente, definitivamente ya tengo esta apuesta ganada, ahora lo que sigue es hacer mi movimiento.

Salí detrás de Sakura, ella se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa, la seguí hasta que se detuvo otra vez en el kiosco.

-_Oye, casi no te detienes-_hable fuerte aparentando seriedad, pero por dentro me orinaba de la risa.

_-¿que quieres?-_pregunto esta vez dejando su suave timidez a una voz dura.

_-hablar ¿porque saliste corriendo de ahí? ¿Te importa que el idiota se este divirtiendo en este momento?-_pregunte acercándome a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

_-Quieres fastidiarme de nuevo, todos quieren hacerlo, dime ¿acaso hay algo en mi que te moleste?-_se volteo casi gritándome esto, lo cual se me hizo mas divertido y no pude evitar burlarme de ella.

-_Sabes que si. Si hay algo en ti que me molesta-_respondí sonriendo de medio lado, aguantando la carcajada.

-_Ahh si, ¿que es?-_pregunto sintiéndose un poco, bajo su tono encogiendo su genio.

-_Tu ropa ¿porque no te la quitas?-_no pude evitar decírselo, sonriendo con perversidad.

_-tu también, eres un idiota-_grito dándome una fuerte cachetada.

-_vamos, tu estas enamorada de mí ¿porque simplemente no te me entregas y ya?-_ la sujete de sus manos, acercándome a su boca.

_-suéltame, jamás me entregaría a ti por algo tan estúpido_-se movió tanto que hizo que la soltara y que me empujara.

_-¿porque te enfadas conmigo? Yo no soy quien esta dando un buen espectáculo en frente de todos-_esta vez me excedí hablando fuerte, pero no pude soportar que se me negara.

_-aléjate de mi, no entiendo como puede gustarme alguien como tu, no te acerques mas a mi-_ me empujo por ultima vez corriendo hacia donde quiera que no hubiera gente.

_-Maldición, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, es culpa de ese maléfico idiota, pero no voy a perder-_estaba furioso pero no pude impedir sonreír con malicia.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Salí corriendo de la fiesta a mi casa, aunque sabia que era lejos no me importo ir sola, estaba furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón me sentía molesta por lo que vi en esa pantalla, estaba Dante entre las piernas de Ino, se imaginaran haciendo que, mientras besaba a Ten-Ten con insistencia que se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda, no pude negar que era un buen espectáculo para todos los demás, pero para mi no lo era. Después Sasuke, no se como pude pensar que el no era como los demás, sin duda no existe chico guapo y que no sea engreído, ese idiota, ¿como puedo estar enamorada de el? Debería tocar la realidad y darme cuenta que alguien como el jamás estaría conmigo por amor, ellos dos son iguales unos obsesionados con el sexo. Mientras pensaba todo esto corría por las calles sin darme cuenta a donde lo hacia, cuando llegue a una parte oscura si comencé a preocuparme al ver un grupo de 5 chicos, que no se veían tan amigables.

-_Oigan, vean una chica linda y esta sola_-grito uno de ellos a lo que todos los demás se rieron y comenzaron a acercarse a mi, me sorprendió tanto que me congele casi por completo, no podía correr.

-_Porque no te diviertes con nosotros un poco_-dijo otro de ellos pero con perversión, uno de ellos se movió a tomarme y detenerme, cuando apareció mi salvación.

_-Aléjense si no quieren sufrir un destino peor que la muerte_-hablo fuerte y sombríamente Nysrogh que apareció a mis espaldas, inmediatamente todos los chicos después de verlo salieron corriendo. Voltee a verlo, el cerro sus ojos volviendo a abrirlos mostrando la mirada suave y cálida que tenia siempre.

-_Perdóneme el haber llegado tarde Sakura_-se disculpo agachándose ante mi en sentido de respeto.

_-No te preocupes, en serio te agradezco, pero ¿porque estas aquí?-_pregunte calmándome por dentro, sabiendo que ahora estaba a salvo.

-_Es mi deber protegerla cada vez que mi señor no este con usted, lo que no entiendo es porque salió corriendo tan rápido de esa fiesta, por poco no puedo alcanzarla_-hablo con respeto pero preocupado.

-_No me hagas hablar de eso, mas bien, acompáñame a mi casa, por favor_-hable con un tono tristón debido al mal recuerdo, se me había olvidado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-_claro Sakura_-respondió mostrándome el camino con su mano, comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

-_Gracias_-dije simplemente tratando de borrar de mi cabeza todo lo de hoy.

-_Sakura, no debería decirle esto, pero considero que es lo mejor, no debe comentarle nada a mi señor, por favor-_hablo serio sin detenerse lo cual llamo mi atención, aun mas lo de que no debería decirle a Dante.

-_Claro, te prometo no decirle nada a Dante-_respondí mirándolo fijamente sin detenernos.

_-Yo se sobre el demonio que usted vio en sus sueños-_me detuve inmediatamente mirándolo sorprendida, me dejo estática ¿porque el sabia sobre ese demonio?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo, se termino la fiesta, espero que les haya gustado, capitulo siguiente, capitulo 9, el miércoles, como no hay que celebrar el jueves si sera el miércoles.<strong>

**Capitulo 8, no se que tal me fue pero se hace el intento de mejorar cada día. Vamos con la sección que mas amo, donde yo trasnochada, con sueño y con el 80% de mi mente totalmente acabada por el día, respondo sus reviews, perdónenme si escribo idioteces**

**Queen Scarlett: Gracias, esa es la idea, siempre mantener esto interesante.**

**Kure ga Bara: Espero que de verdad te guste lo que hago, la idea es el "interés".**

**Megami: Es verdad, eso es una buena idea, no odies tanto a Sasuke, no siempre es así, y eso de la marihuana si lo haces me cuenta que se siente, yo por mi parte, lo más cercano que probaría el cilantro del caldo, y eso porque mi mama no volvió a comprar, cuídate.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Y No sabes lo que se va a armar.**

**Melisa xD: Pues si es un aprovechado, y ahí que ver si Sasuke gana la apuesta, un abrazo.**

**brendadarckrose: No te preocupes y ojo con eso, eso de al delincuencia esta muy bravo, yo tengo un tema en un foro de animes, el foro de todo animes, sobre la delincuencia, si entras allá lo encuentras en al taberna, se llama ¿Fin de al delincuencia? y ahí hablo mas o menos de cual seria la mejor solución para acabar con ella, cuídate, un abrazo.**

****Eriika-chan: Pues ya ves, ahí que ver que pasa con esto.****

******Un abrazo a todos los que tienen en alerta y favoritas.******

**Contándoles otras cosas tengo 3 anuncios hoy:**

**1-Tengo preparada mentalmente una nueva historia, no se si sera fic o mini fic, depende los capítulos que salgan, se basa en una película de los 80 que es muy buena, de verdad, y se me ocurrió que sería excelente adaptarla a un Sasusaku, la comenzare a publicar cuando vaya en la mitad de esta historia, de pronto antes o después, es decir falta un buen rato, no les adelanto mas, porque dañaría todo, tampoco les puedo dar el nombre de al película, pero espero que la hayan visto y si no, cuando sepan cual es véanla que es muy buena.**

**2-Esto no es tanto de la historia, pero hablándoles de mis amigos, son 7 hombres, aparte de la amiga que perdí tengo otra pero ella casi no me visita, el sábado diez de marzo se celebra "EL DÍA DE LOS AMIGOS POKER", poker es una marca de cerveza, que significa eso, cerveza gratis, acá en Colombia no se si al vendan en otras partes, pero acá vamos a celebrarlo con mis amigos, haciendo escándalo en la terraza de mi casa, arriesgándonos a que mi mama nos asesine a almuadazos porque no la dejaremos dormir. Créanme es posible, entonces si donde usted esta no lo celebran, pues cambie rutina y hágalo, es un consejo no, nada de menores de edad (como si no lo vayan a hacer).**

**3- Como hoy es el día de la mujer, les doy el feliz día, que les den hartos regalos, que las quieran mucho y que la pasen bien, yo les doy 2 regalos, son 2 imágenes, ya saben como es lo de los enlaces.**

** http: / 27. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ m01ejiUw941rq8ywuo1_ 400. jpg**

**http: / 27. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ m0jr4fZjM91ql57a4o1_ 500. png**

**Personalmente el de la primera es un hombre que me mata, pero ya, dejemos aquí, me voy, Cuídense, se toman la sopa para que crezcan grandes y fuertes. Contactos en el perfil.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	9. Comienza La Pelea

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey!, si tu, tu quien estas leyendo esto, yo se 3 cosas sobre ti: seque estas leyendo esto primero, esto segundo y esto tercero, lo ves yo se sobre ti. Hola ¿como andan? (en los pies) si se que me iban a contestar eso pero bueno, no es miércoles, al menos en mi calendario no lo es, ¿o si lo es? la verdad iba subir este capitulo anoche pero se cayo el Internet, ******* Internet, pero aquí lo tengo completico, saben la semana pasada les hable de muchas cosas, pero esta semana no tengo mucho repertorio, más bien es porque tengo en la cabeza algo que estoy analizando pero ya les contare eso al final, a leer, nos vemos en el fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**9. Comienza La Pelea**

_-Yo se sobre el demonio que usted vio en sus sueños-_me detuve inmediatamente mirándolo sorprendida, me dejo estática haciéndome miles de preguntas por dentro.

_-¿Como es que sabes sobre ese sueño?-_Pregunte muy extrañada, suponía que ni siquiera Dante lo sabia.

-_Con gusto se lo explicare, pero cuando lleguemos a su casa, no es bueno hablar en la calle-_dijo muy serio mostrándome de nuevo el camino a casa.

_-Esta bien_-respondí empezando a caminar, supuse que no hablaba aquí era porque alguien podría escucharnos, ¿pero a la media noche quien andaría en la calle husmeando conversaciones?, estuvimos caminando por alrededor de 15 minutos hasta mi casa, en silencio observando todos los alrededores en estado de alerta, yo analizaba muy bien lo que pasaba pero no lograba comprender muchas cosas que pasaban, no solo desde que habían llegado estos demonios a mi vida sino antes de este, absolutamente necesitaba una explicación.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, por suerte nadie de mi familia estaba despierto, entramos procurando no hacer ruido efectivamente para no despertarlos, entramos a mi cuarto, yo me senté en mi cama pero el permaneció de pie en frente de mi, cambiando su actitud seria a la misma apacible y serena de siempre.

_-¿Ahora si podrías explicarme?-_pregunte sintiendo que lo que se venia era importante, y no había como negarlo.

-_Claro Sakura, pero primero tengo que aclararle unas cosas, antes de poder hablar sobre ello-_Hablo Nysrogh como si fuera una especie de historiador.

_-ok, ¿cuales son?-_No pensaba que el fuera un demonio de la clase de los que engañan o que hacen mal por placer, pero su actitud me era extraña.

_-La primera es que voy a hablarle sobre ese demonio, pero jamás podre decirle su nombre o algo más específico de quien es_-no hablo más esperando mi consentimiento, no me gustaba que no me dijera quien era, pero algo es algo.

_-ok-_respondí aceptando su condición.

-_La segunda es que a pesar de lo que le voy a decir, no puede preguntarme nada sobre mi señor Dante, aparte de lo que el halla dicho a usted_-espero de la misma forma mi consentimiento a su segunda condición.

_-ok, entiendo_-respondí señalando la silla de mi escritorio para que el se sentara.

_-esto se lo pido más que condición como un favor, siendo la tercera y más importante es que no puede decirle nada de esto a mi señor Dante-_tomo la silla y se sentó, mirándome fijamente con un poco de ruego.

_-esta bien, pero ¿podrías decirme porque no puedo hablarle de esto?-_pregunte tomando verdadero interés por todo esto, no pensaba que lo quisiera traicionar, pero no entendía el porque no debía decirle.

_-se lo responderé cuando termine de decirle sobre todo este asunto, ponga atención a lo que voy a hablarle Sakura-_no dejo de mirarme fijamente.

_-Bien, habla por favor Dorian_-lo mire también fijamente con ansia ante lo que iba decirme.

_-Muy bien, de lo que voy a hablarme viene desde hace casi 100 años, el año en que se corono a nuestro rey del infierno actual-_hablo cerrando los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar varias cosas.

_Flash back..._

Había comenzado una pelea inminente, Los 5 herederos al trono batallaban entre ellos en un campo de guerra, cada uno con su ejército de bestias, demonios y almas pecadoras que se convertían en vasallos con tal de evitar el sufrimiento que les correspondía. El primer ejército que venia desde el norte, el hijo mayor del antiguo rey, Xaphan, un demonio terrorífico que se encargaba de los hornos del infierno, en otras palabras alimentar el fuego, este dirigía el ejercito de los demonios más grandes y horrorosos, los más grandes eran de tamaño colosal, median hasta 500m de altura y los mas pequeños 100m, todos eran robustos o obesos, eran los que pecaban de gula o simples titanes del infierno. El segundo ejercito venia desde el oriente, lo comandaba la segunda hija del rey, Hécate, la reina de las brujas, está dirigía un ejercito de demonios considerablemente pequeños, comparados con los anteriores, pero terroríficos, demonios unidos por partes de sus cuerpos formando una especie de bestias siameses, otros en partes de sus cuerpos tenían armas de caballería en vez de su extremidad, manejaban cadenas y en de sus cuerpos caían monedas de oro, los demonios y almas pecadoras de la avaricia. El tercer ejército venia desde el sur, lo comandaba el tercer hijo del rey, Verin, el demonio de la impaciencia, dirigía un ejército de demonios furiosos, verdaderos bersekers a los cuales a pesar de que tuvieran partes de su cuerpo amputadas no se afligían por esto sino so hacían más fuertes, destruían todo lo que se les atravesara, en pocas palabras los caídos ante el pecado de la Ira. El cuarto ejército venia desde el occidente, lo comandaba la cuarta hija del rey, Vetis, la corrupción y santa tentación hecha demonio, dirigía el ejército más monstruoso de todos, todos los demonios eran guerreros caídos, monstruos sin una gota de presencia humana, todos se habían convertido en bestias demoniacas-mitológicas, violentos y llenos de sed de sangre, las almas que cayeron en la envidia. Estos 4 se dirigían hacia el centro de todo este campo, donde se encontraba un último demonio con el ejército más pequeño de todos, el hijo menor del rey, Abbadon, su ejercito que no eran ni la mitad de un solo ejercito de los otros, demonios que se veían desga lamidos e inservibles, simples almas en pena, pero sus ojos reflejaban verdadero orgullo de lo que eran, lo que pronunciaba terror, todos los que pueden estar en el nivel mas bajo aún para el infierno, caídos en el pecado original, la soberbia. Cuando chocaron todos los ejércitos se desato una gran batalla, pero fue terminada en no mas de 30 segundos por el ejercito de Abbadon, cuando su ejercito paso de parecer el mas débil a convertirse en el más sanguinario de todos, todo fue muy rápido, los demonios se comieron, literalmente, a los otros demonios en ejércitos contrarios, y el mismo Abbadon, asesino a sus propios hermanos a sangre fría arrancando sus corazones, convirtiéndose en el heredero al trono y actual rey del infierno.

_Fin flash back _

_-Bien, ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con lo de mi sueño?-_Interrumpí tratando de relacionar todo esto sabiendo que aun había mas.

_-Es solo el comienzo, déjeme continuar-_pidió de nuevo la palabra.

_-Sigue_-dije simplemente.

_-Lo que acabo de decirle demuestra muchas cosas_-prosiguió-_Cada 100 años debe haber un nuevo rey, la tradición dice que debe ser descendiente del mismísimo Lucifer,_ _es decir de la familia real del infierno, falta poco para que se cumplan esos 100 años, por lo cual ya ha comenzado una nueva pelea por el trono pero esta vez es completamente diferente._-esto ultimo los dijo con una especie de pena como si el tuviera que ver en ello.

_-¿diferente?-_pregunte tratando de resolver esto.

_-Si, esta vez la guerra que se predice no es tan grande como la anterior pero será mucho más sanguinaria, ahí es donde tiene que ver el demonio de sus sueños-_me sorprendió dándome un poco de miedo, ya me imaginaba lo que se podía venir._-A los herederos se les es entregado una joya muy valiosa, cada una es diferente, representando el legado que se le será entregado al nuevo rey, cuando se es elegido este los demás herederos tienen que entregar sus joyas, o en casos como el de hace 100 años termina en un enfrentamiento a muerte_-Cambio su actitud a una verdaderamente seria.

_-¿En que es diferente esta vez?-_pregunte temiendo a su cambio de actitud.

_-Esta vez uno de los herederos por el momento, ha abandonado la pelea por el trono, más bien no le da importancia, este heredero vive en una pelea eterna contra los demás herederos, en otras palabras, es odiado por ellos. Aunque no le de importancia a la pelea, no entregara la joya que le concierne. Sakura, uno de los herederos al trono es el demonio que se ha aparecido en tu sueño_-esto ultimo lo dijo asustándome verdaderamente.

_-No entiendo, ¿porque ese demonio querría algo de mí?-_le pregunte casi gritando pero estaba verdaderamente asombrada.

_-En el mundo humano existen personas que son un poco especiales, en algún momento el mismo Lucifer vino a este mundo haciendo que las mujeres cayeran en tentación, resultado de eso hay humanos descendientes de demonios...-_iba seguir hablando pero lo interrumpí.

_-¿que?-_no creo, yo, de verdad no.

_-Antes de que pienses lo que no es, tu eres una descendiente de eso, pero no eres ningún demonio, estos descendientes, no son demonios, simplemente llevan un legado en su sangre que los hace especial para otros demonios_-Me calmaba ahora que sabia que no era lo que me imaginaba, pero eso de especial para otros demonios me ponía de nuevo nerviosa ahora asociando esto con cierto demonio.

_-¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que dijo ese demonio? Que yo podía darle poder_-lo mire con una esperanza que no fuera verdad.

_-lamentablemente si, los descendientes pueden dar poder de una forma u otra, el demonio que apareció en sus sueños quiere que le des poder para asesinar a sus hermanos, así el podrá ser el nuevo rey-_daño mis esperanzas.

-¿_como es que puedo darle poder? ¿Esto tiene que ver con que Dante este aquí?-_Hice estas dos preguntas ansiosa por la respuesta.

_-No puedo responderle esas preguntas-_negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que hablaba- _solo puedo decirle que a la segunda, le repetiré lo que le dije ese día, mi señor es un demonio diferente, confiar en el es decisión suya_-se levanto de la silla colocándola de nuevo en su lugar.

-_Ok, pero aun me quedan muchas dudas-_me sentí desanimada por regresar al mismo lugar en el que tenia a Dante.

_-Si quiere saber un poco más, pregúntele a mi señor, ahora si me disculpa la dejo descansar_-se despidió desapareciendo de mi cuarto.

_-Gracias Dorian-_Hablar con Dante, dudo que sea posible pero recordando lo molesta que estaba anteriormente, me moleste de nuevo con el.

* * *

><p>Ya el lunes, tendría que ir de nuevo a estudiar, igual que la misma rutina de la mañana, Nysrogh me acompañaba a la escuela pero no había visto a Dante desde la fiesta y eso era raro, no es que extrañara el no tenerlo acosándome pero de verdad era anormal, era temprano por lo que en el salón había aún poca gente, estuve sola hasta que llego Hinata y Naruto.<p>

_-Hola Saku_-Saludo Hinata.

_-Hola Sakura-chan-_Saludo Naruto igual de enérgico que siempre.

_-Hola chicos_-salude con una sonrisa forzada, no tenia ánimos de nada.

_-Te noto desanimada, Saku, ¿te pasa algo?-_preguntó Hinata mostrando preocupación de mi estado.

_-No, no es nada-_La verdad es que no he podido dormir estos dos días por andar pensando es que este demonio aparecerá de nuevo y que Dante trama más de lo que aparenta.

_-ok, pero queríamos pedirte perdón por lo de la fiesta, mi padre me llamo y me tuve que irme rápido a mi casa, por lo Naruto me acompaño_-se disculpo Hinata colocando sus manos juntas mientras Naruto se reía y rascaba su cabeza.

-_No se preocupen, no pasa nada-_la verdad si pasaba de todo.

_-¿no te hizo nada Dante? El es un pervertido en potencia_-pregunto Naruto bajando la voz para que no escuchara nadie más.

-_No, sabes, a mi no_-volvió la furia que tenía.

_-¿y Sasuke e Ino?-_pregunto Hinata con Ignorancia, claro ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado, es más nadie sabia lo que paso con Sasuke.

_-Eehh, no, ni siquiera los vi, me fui temprano_-respondí tratando de ocultar el amargo sentimiento de decepción que volvió, al recordar los pasado con Sasuke ¿y con Dante? No eso es furia.

-_Bien, ¿te acuerdas de que dijimos que tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones?-_Pregunto Naruto recalcando ese "tenemos" como si fuera una obligación.

_-Si, dijimos que la otra semana, es decir esta, ¿por?-_Igual ya no había forma de salirme de esto.

_-Vamos este viernes, el fin de semana estoy algo ocupado-_respondió Naruto diciendo lo ultimo con algo de temor, como si no pudiera faltar a eso.

_-Ok-_respondí secamente.

_-Entonces iremos, tú, Hinata, Dante, yo y deberíamos invitar a nuestros nuevos amigos-_dijo Naruto muy animado, haciéndome caer en cuenta 2 cosas que resaltaban ahí.

-¿_Quienes son nuestros nuevos amigo?-_ya sentía molestia de tener que pasar el resto de mis días en la escuela con mis "nuevos amigos".

_-Pues el teme, Ino, Ten-Ten, también podemos invitar a Kiba y Shino-_Bien, esto se volvió peor de lo que espere, Naruto intentara meterlos hasta por mis narices.

_-Si, eso sería incluso mejor Saku_-apoyo Hinata también emocionándose, ¿acaso la única que veía bien las cosas como son soy yo?

-_Si claro, será muuuuyyy divertido_-respondí con un indetectable sarcasmo. En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse gritos, ruidos y chiflidos de todos afuera, era por la llegada de Dante, todos alababan su "grandioso" espectáculo de la fiesta, entro al salón riéndose como si todo lo que decían de el fueran halagos.

-_Oye Dante, deberías trabajar de actor porno_-dijo Kiba golpeando su espalda y empujándolo al salón seguido por Shino, caminaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-_No sería mala idea, ¿tienes el video?_-dijo Dante sintiéndose adulado, los demás comentarios eran parecidos a los de Kiba.

_-Por supuesto, después te lo paso-_respondió Kiba, riendo al unisonó, los 3 llegaron al frente de nosotros.

_-Oigan, se perdieron de lo mejor de la fiesta-_hablo Kiba haciendo que se extrañaran Hinata y Naruto, sabiendo que Dante esperaría mi reacción mejor ignore todo.

_-¿Que sucedió? Cuéntanos_-salto Naruto deseoso por saber que había sucedido.

-_Verán, en la fiesta, no se imaginan el gran espectáculo que dio Dante_-dijo Kiba deseando contar todo, incluso Hinata se intereso, Dante disimulaba el mirarme, y lo sabía porque era difícil ignorarlos porque estaban en mi lugar.

_-¿Que hiciste?-_Pregunto Naruto a Dante, pero cuando Kiba iba responder, llego el Sensei con los estudiantes que faltaban, deteniendo todo, gracias a dios.

-_Inuzuka, Aburame, vayan a su salón_-ordeno Iruka- Sensei, a lo que Kiba y Shino obedecieron inmediatamente, igual todos se dirigieron a tomar sus lugares.

_-Sakura, ¿quieres voltear a verme?-_dijo Dante atravesándosele a mi vista, inmediatamente voltee mi mirada hacia el otro lado encontrándome con Sasuke que miraba muy serio a donde estaba, no tenía expresión alguna en su cara, voltee a mirar al frente donde no tuviera que mirar a ninguno de los dos idiotas.

Ignore hasta donde más pude a esos 2 durante todas las clases hasta el almuerzo, ya que debido a nuestra nueva "amistad", tendría que sentarme con ellos, como el "buen" grupo de amigos que somos.

Esta vez procure sentarme alejada de ellos 2, me senté entre Naruto y Hinata tratando de almorzar en paz, cosa imposible.

_-Oye Naruto, ¿quieres ver el video del espectáculo de Dante en la fiesta?-_llego Kiba sentándose en la única silla vacía que había que estaba al lado de Naruto.

_-¿Cual video?-_Pregunto Ino saltando de su silla, mirando a todos los implicados, Ten-Ten también se alerto, mientras Dante no le dio importancia.

_-El video de lo que ustedes 3 hicieron_-respondió Kiba, a lo que Hinata y Naruto entraron en sospecha, en cuanto a los otros 2, uno no le daba importancia a la conversación concentrándose en comer su almuerzo, mientras el otro se reía ladinamente, igual si colocaba más atención de la que debía terminaría afectándome, más bien me concentra en mis propios problemas.

_-¿Como? ¿Quien fue el desgraciado que nos grabó?-_Gritó Ino indignada acompañada de Ten-Ten.

_-Pues Cada uno tomo su video, quien bajo una pantalla y nos lo mostro en vivo fue Sasuke-_respondió Kiba asustado por la reacción de esas 2.

_-Eres un desgraciado_-Grito Ino a Sasuke, empujándolo haciendo que parara de reír.

-_Por favor, no es algo que no estés acostumbrada a hacer_-Respondió este burlándose, no digo que me hacía feliz, pero era muy gracioso ver a esas zorras indignadas.

_-¿Tú tienes que ver en algo?-_Preguntó Ino a Dante, el cual ni atención prestaba atención a el escándalo que pasaba, se encontraba distraído, lo cual me hacía pensar más lo dicho por Nysrogh.

_-¿Yo que?-_respondió Dante simulando ignorancia, como ni enterado de lo que sucedía.

_-¿Tú sabías lo del video?-_pregunto desesperándose.

-_Sobre que existían videos si, pero que Sasuke nos utilizo para un buen espectáculo, no_-respondió este de lo más fresco y sin problemas.

_-¿y no te importa?-_esta vez pregunto Ten-Ten, cada vez este escándalo llamaba más la atención de todos, y más incomodo en especial para Hinata, Naruto y yo que procurábamos hacernos los locos, que no teníamos nada que ver pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

-_Pues no, a mi me da igual lo que hagan_-respondió simplemente volviendo a su almuerzo.

-_no puedo creerlo-_ hablaron con indignación las 2 yéndose del lugar, dejando un gran silencio.

_-Sasuke, ¿no crees que lo que hiciste fue muy malo?-_hablo Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo- culposo que quedo.

_-Nee, tranquilos ya después se les pasara_- respondió Sasuke riéndose y moviendo su mano en signo de que no le diéramos importancia, al menos así volvería a mis propios pensamientos.

_-Si tu lo dices-_dijo Naruto aceptando no darle más vueltas, volviendo todos los demás a su propio almuerzo.

_-Deberíamos preguntarles Naruto-kun_-dijo Hinata muy bajito con la timidez que la caracterizaba.

_-Es verdad, Sasuke, Kiba ¿les gustaría ir con nosotros el viernes a el parque de diversiones?-_pregunto Naruto emocionándose de nuevo, haciéndome recordar como odio todo esto.

_-¿Al parque de diversiones?-_pregunto Sasuke incrédulo ante la invitación.

_-Si, será divertido además es bueno hacer algo diferente a veces, también puedes invitar a Shino, Kiba- _esto hizo que Dante pusiera un poco de atención.

_-Anótanos con un si-_respondió Kiba mostrando su dedo gordo en señal positiva.

_-Muy Bien Kiba, ¿y tú Sasuke?-_ se dirigió a Sasuke, anheloso por una respuesta.

_-¿Irán todos ustedes?-_Pregunto Sasuke cambiando su actitud a una seria pero se podía sentir una atmosfera maliciosa de parte de el.

-_Todos iremos incluso Sakura y Dante_-al escuchar mi nombre reaccione saliendo de mis pensamientos, por otro lado Dante aún no decía nada pero disimulaba un poco la atención que prestaba.

_-Bien, entonces si, con gusto iré-_Acepto riendo perversamente, levantándose de su asiento y retirándose de la cafetería.

_-Entonces, los veré después, adiós-_Se despidió Kiba levantándose de su asiento y retirándose también del lugar.

_-Los veré en clases, tengo cosas en que pensar_-me levante de mi silla, saliendo de la cafetería hacia la azotea de la escuela, generalmente nunca había nadie ahí y necesitaba un momento a solas para descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Desde lo que sucedió el día de la fiesta, tuve que idear un plan para hacer que Sakura se entregue a mi, además de que si esta enamorada de mi no haya funcionado mi táctica anterior, voy a tener que ganarme su confianza y con mi plan por supuesto que lo lograre.

Esto del Parque de diversiones me ayudaba con mi plan pero por ahora tendré que hacer que Sakura vuelva a hablarme por lo menos. Cuando salí de la cafetería espere a que saliera Sakura, que ella saliera sola y a la azotea era una gran ventaja, la seguí lejos pero sin perderla de vista, una vez que llego espere a que se relajara para tener la mejor oportunidad de hablar con ella.

_-Definitivamente soy una tonta-_dijo ella hablando para si sola en voz alta.

_-¿Porque te tratas así?-_respondí a su comentario sorprendiéndola a lo que ella volteo inmediatamente.

_-¿Que haces aquí? No te quedo claro que no quiero que te acerques_-grito Sakura mostrándome la misma actitud de furia y odio de la fiesta.

_-Cálmate, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿te parece?-_ me acerque a ella pero poniéndome a la defensiva.

_-Si vas a hacer lo mismo de la fiesta, mejor me voy_-respondió ella tratando de buscar un paso por donde salir.

_-No, te juro que solo quiero hablar, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso_-lo bueno es que soy buen actor, comencé a mostrar falso arrepentimiento.

_-¿En serio? O ¿quieres engañarme_?-pregunto ella de nuevo dudando de todo lo que decía.

_-Es en serio, quisiera que me perdonaras y si fuera posible que comenzáramos de nuevo, como amigos, ¿de acuerdo?-_por lo que pude analizar, ella se está creyendo todo.

_-ok, pero si me vuelves a hacer algo malo te juro que te arrepentirás_-habló bajando la defensa y dejándome acerca completamente.

_-ok, entonces ¿amigos?-_acerque mi mano esperando que aceptara y comenzara a entregarme su confianza.

_-Amigos_-respondió ella dándome su mano. Aquí es donde comienza la Fase I de mi plan, el plan para ganar la apuesta y humillar verdaderamente a Dante.

* * *

><p><strong> Aquí termina este capitulo un poco más teórico que de acción. Siguiente capitulo miércoles, la verdad ya tengo los dos siguientes pero no los subiré hasta que corresponda, si lo hago me va pasar algo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar.<strong>

**Capitulo 9, si!, ya vamos en el 9, pienso que va bien pero quiero mejorar cada día para lo que viene en el fic, sea bien interesante. Ya saben como es esto, me trasnocho y respondo en estado de somnolencia, lo hago porque así si puedo hablar, o escribir, deliberadamente.**

**Evangeline:**** Si es verdad lo que tu dices, si en realidad es mi amiga se dara cuenta, pero llevamos mas de un año tratando de que caiga a la realidad, pero pues suena cruel, pero ya me canse, si ella no prefiere una falsa ilusion a la amistad, pues creo que ya he perdido a mi mejor amiga, de ahora en adelante mi mejor amiga sera la computadora que nunca me decepciona (mentira, si lo hace). Pues lo segundo yo si puedo decir que ellos son mis amigos, pues mis 7 amigos, todos son hombres sabes, pero a 1 lo conozco desde los 5 años, estudiamos todo el colegio juntos, otro lo conozco desde los 6 y aunque es 3 años mayor, he convivido demasiado con el, otros 2 los conozco desde los 12, otros 3 desde los 14 y de igual forma en vivido mucho con ellos, la confianza que les tengo y me tienen es in-imaginable, gracias a eso aprendí a comprender a los hombres. Y Por ultimo yo creo que en un mes comenzare a publicar la nueva historia, con el poco tiempo que me gasto solo doy abasto para esta historia por el momento, Gracias por tus palabras, cuídate, un abrazo.**

**Kure ga Bara: XD, gracias por tus palabras y lo de los sueños, aún falta demasiado por revelar así que esto va hasta ahora para el principio, cuídate.**

**Melisa xD: Si me hiciste caer en cuenta con eso del vaso con agua, no me acordaba de eso XD, eso de la apuesta va estar divertido, te lo prometo y lo del demonio, aún con este capitulo no se revela quien es verdaderamente, ya que como vez hay más de una posibilidad, gracias por tus palabras, un abrazo.**

**DaRkBlacKLow: Me hiciste reír con tu review, ojala se te cumpla XD.**

**AnleGlandRed: Ojala siga así, no son tan malos, cuídate.**

**Ewduei: Me encanta que te guste, espero que siga siendo así =D.**

**megami: Hahahaha, pues si espero que algún día caiga, por ahí dicen que el golpe avisa. Tengo más regalos si quieres XD, bueno no odies a Sasuke, no es tan malo aunque, si de pronto si lo es un poco, más bien odialo =X. Espero que celebres esa nueva fiesta cada año, aunque a veces puede cambiar como fue para nosotros. y por ultimo de verdad me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que dices, lo de dante, cuídate, un abrazo y pues que te puedas decidir sobre Sasuke.**

**brendadarckrose: Me encanta que te hayan gustado tanto el capitulo como los regalos, la pagina es un foro, entras a www. todo animes . com, ahí vas al foro y en la parte de la taberna, encuentras un tema llamado ¿fin de la delincuencia? espero que puedas leerlo, cuídate.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Pues tu dijiste, alguien tenia que hacer el papel, aunque ninguna de la dos me cae mal, a decir verdad nadie ahí me cae mal. Un abrazo.**

**sakurakiyoshi: Tengo que confesarte una cosa, cuando vi más de la mitad de mi bandeja llena de tus alertas, me entre asuste y alegre, pero me hiciste feliz a decir verdad, no pensé que algo así gustaría tanto. Aquí te actualice para que esa inner ya te deje en paz, cuídate y espero que te guste todo en verdad, un abrazo.**

********Un abrazo a todos los que tienen en alerta y favoritas.********

**Ahora si les cuento lo que me tiene con la mente ocupada, pero así primero, se que dije que el sábado era el día de los amigo POKER, y lo es, pero como dije en un review allá arriba, a veces cambian las cosas, no hubo cerveza en realidad, más bien compramos pizza, gaseosa, paquete e hicimos palomitas de maíz, y duramos toda la noche hasta las 8 de la mañana viendo películas, creo que no hubiera sido tan bueno el haber decidido por la cerveza. Lo planeado nunca salen, ya lo aprendí. Allá en el Facebook tengo las fotos, por si quieren verlas, es un álbum llamado DÍA DE LOS AMIGOS, también pueden en ellas ver quienes son los degenerados que tengo por amigos. Contactos en el perfil.**

**Ahora si les cuento lo que me tiene echando cabeza, hace como unas 2 o 3 horas me vi un cortometraje verdaderamente bizarro, se trataba de un chino, bueno, traduciéndolo a español decente es un joven o muchacho, que va a una fiesta y se droga con ketamina, y empieza a tener unas alucinaciones extrañas donde casi se ahoga, después se encuentra un hombre con una mascara de un conejo casi diabólico, que se la monta, es decir, en español, lo jode o molesta, igual en un bosque, pero cuando despierta va a salir de la fiesta, pero encuentra a la gente que estaba en ella con mascaras diabólicas de cerdos, perros, gatos incluso creo que vi una de anonymus, y el man con la mascara de conejo lo empuja y se lo comen, literalmente, entre todos, :pokerface: lo ven, es algo extraño, entendí mas o menos la idea de lo que quería decir, pero aún estoy analizando lo a fondo, es interesante en verdad. Si alguien quiere verlo pueden buscarlo en youtube como "Alex", es de SandcastlePictures, sino lo encuentran me avisan y les paso el link.**

**Ya no habiendo más me voy, tengo que ayudarle a un amigo a buscar un vídeo sin censura, no es nrop, es de música que no escucho, grupos que hacen vídeos degenerados. No se fumen el cilantro de la mama y estudien que el mundo no se acaba.**

**Frases que decimos en la cama: "Uno, Dos, ¡Freddy viene por ti!**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	10. Vamos Al Parque De Diversiones

_**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, si he vuelto yo, después de casi un mes, pero esta vez es por algo muy importante, yo voy en 3 y ultimo semestre de lo que estudio, y por esto ultimo tengo que entregar un proyecto, pero un señor proyecto, se que después de hacerlos esperar no podría pedirle un favor, pero quisiera saber si podrían ayudarme con una encuesta que es para esto mismo, para el estudio de mercado de mi proyecto, si pudieran ayudarme se los agradezco en serio, es el link que está a todo el comienzo en el perfil, ahí mismo lo dice, no lo pongo acá porque es muy largo. Pues ya no los entretengo más, nos vemos al final, ahora a leer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**10. ¡Vamos Al Parque De Diversiones!**

_En el inframundo..._

En el castillo más grande de todo el infierno, el castillo lleno de los lujos mas caros, el castillo de la familia real. En el salón principal dónde estaba el trono del rey y la historia del infierno plasmada en murales, se encontraba en este el mismísimo rey, un demonio en forma de hombre no muy viejo pero ya aparentaba bastante edad, su cabello blanco y barba aparentaban gran frialdad, utilizaba una armadura negra, hecha de huesos de los peores monstruos del infierno, abajo de esta utilizaba un esqueleto negro y un pantalón del mismo color, por ultimo tenía una capa de una tela extremadamente hermosa y fina de color rojo diablo. Este demonio se encontraba sentado en el trono con los ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando pero no se inmutaba por lo que pasara a su lado, pero su concentración fue interrumpida cuando entro un demonio gritando muy ofuscado.

_-¡Rey Abbadon! ¡Rey Abbadon!-_Grito este demonio deteniéndose frente al trono.

_-¿Que sucede, Berith?-_ Pregunto Abbadon con una voz tan fuerte que lo hacia terrorífico.

_-Señor, tengo 1 mala noticia_-respondió el demonio que correspondía al nombre de Berith, algo asustado.

_-Habla-_Dijo secamente Abbadon.

_-Su hijo, el príncipe ha comenzado a moverse y si sigue así pronto se convertirá en una verdadera amenaza-_habló Berith con mucho respeto pero entonando bastante sus palabras.

_-Así que ya ha comenzado...-_dijo con algo de aflicción bajando su ánimo pero volviéndose más serio- _Trae inmediatamente a Astarte_- Ordeno Abbadon levantándose de su trono.

_-Si señor-_Inmediatamente Berith salió del salón.

Abbadon bajo hasta quedar en el mismo lugar dónde estuvo Berith, echando un vistazo a todo lo que podían mostrar los murales y regresando a sus pensamientos anteriores, no duró mucho cuando entraron de nuevo al salón, pero esta vez eran Berith y un demonio en forma de hombre, un hombre de cabello color marrón tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, con un porte muy elegante, utilizaba un gabán que color azul y detalles dorados muy hermosa, un pantalón del mismo color azul, unas botas negras y llevaba una espada en su espalda.

_-¿Que sucede Padre?-_Pregunto este hombre con mucho respeto colocándose frente a Abbadon.

_-Astarte, necesito que hagas algo_- dijo este dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a una mesa con varios manuscritos.

_-Claro que si padre, ¿que es?-_Respondió, siguiendo a Abbadon en compañía de Berith.

_-Tu hermano ya ha comenzado a moverse y se está convirtiendo en amenaza, si el entra en esto va desatarse una gran guerra_-habló Abbadon deteniéndose en la mesa y tomando unos cuantos manuscritos en sus manos.

_-Por favor padre, sabes que Dante no es una amenaza para nadie, es solo un niño idiota, no deberías preocuparte por eso_-dijo Astarte con sobreestimación.

_-¿Sabes algo Astarte?-_pregunto Abbadon dando la vuelta muy serio mientras sujetaba un manuscrito que estaba enrollado con un listón.

_-Eso depende sobre que, padre_-respondió este intercambiando su mirada entre el manuscrito y los ojos de su padre.

_-no deberías subestimar a tu hermano, Dante no es ningún idiota, en cambio pienso que si a el le interesara no estaríamos en esto en este momento, el no está en esta pelea por las razones que tu crees-_Habló Abbadon con seriedad y un poco de pena.

-_Ya se padre, las razones son solo tuyas, pero ¿de verdad el es una amenaza?-_Preguntó esto ultimo extrañado.

_-Eso no puedo decirlo yo, pero de el no es de quien te estoy hablando_-respondió Abbadon entregando el manuscrito a Astarte y caminando hacia la puerta.

_-¿Entonces hablas de Belial?, Se de lo que es capaz pero no pienso que comience a actuar desde este momento-_Sin abrir el manuscrito siguió a su padre al igual que Berith.

_-No, tampoco hablo de Belial_-Respondió este sin dejar de caminar.

_-Entonces hablas de...-_No pronuncio su nombre, Abbadon volteo inmediatamente.

_-¡Ábrelo!-_Ordeno a su hijo, este lo abrió inmediatamente comenzando a leer lo que decía en el, quedando atónito.

_-Ya sabes que hacer Astarte... y espero que lo hagas lo más pronto posible-_dijo Abbadon haciendo reaccionar a su hijo.

-_Por su puesto padre, comenzaré ahora mismo_-Respondió Astarte inmediatamente, saliendo del salón.

_-Berith-_Llamó Abbadon.

_-Si señor-_Respondió el demonio dando un paso ante el.

_-Trae lo más pronto que puedas a Thamuz ante mi-_Ordenó caminando de nuevo a la puerta.

_-Si señor, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, usted sabe que el desde hace unos días ha desaparecido-_ respondió ante la orden Berith caminando atrás de Abbadon.

_-Comprendo-_dijo secamente este.

-_Me retiro por el momento señor-_hizo una venia y se despidió este a punto de desaparecer.

_-Berith, una última cosa-_Lo detuvo Abbadon.

_-Dígame señor_-respondió levantándose.

_-Asegúrate que Belial no se entere de esto por el momento-_Habló Abbadon saliendo del salón y comenzando a caminar por un largo pasillo.

_-Por su puesto, Su alteza-_acató Berith la orden, desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo Humano...<em>

_-ok, entonces ¿amigos?-_acerque mi mano esperando que aceptara y comenzara a entregarme su confianza.

_-Amigos_-respondió ella dándome su mano y con esto comienza mi plan.

-_Entonces ya que somos amigos, me aceptarías una invitación algún día, ¿tal vez el viernes?-_Pregunté con mi falsa actuación de niño bueno.

-_Me encantaría pero el viernes ya tengo planes-_ Respondió sonriendo con inocencia, lo cual hizo que por un segundo pasará por mi cabeza que lo que estoy haciendo estaba mal, pero solo son estupideces.

_-¿Ahh si?, Vas a salir con alguien, ¿tal vez un idiota que yo conozco?-_Pregunte esto ultimo poniéndome un poco persuasivo.

_-Claro que no, si no te acuerdas Naruto, Hinata, Dante y yo planeamos salir al parque de diversiones y los invitamos a ustedes, o ¿acaso ya no vas a ir?-_ Hablo ella con más confianza, liberando un poco la tensión del momento.

_-Ohhh si, de verdad- _No recordaba lo del parque de diversiones, pero ahora que lo pienso es perfecto-_Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada_-Ganaría millones como actor.

_-Me parece perfecto, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho_-Dijo emocionándose como planeando varias cosas para ese día, y no lo niego yo también planeo muchas cosas con las que nos divertiremos mucho.

-_Ok, pero que tal si bajamos ahora, pronto comenzaran las clases_-Espere que aceptará abriendo paso para ella a mi lado.

_-Claro-_caminó a mi lado a lo cual yo comencé a hacer lo mismo.

Bajamos hasta el salón dónde ya estaban Hinata, el dobe y el idiota, a lo cual Sakura fue con ellos y yo me quede en mi asiento, ya con mi plan en marcha, lo único que necesitaba era alejar a Dante de Sakura en el parque de diversiones, aunque supongo que el no tiene ningún plan, no me lo dejará fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Ya se que confiar en Sasuke después de lo de la fiesta no era bueno, pero el se disculpo y eso está bien ¿no?, se que se sobrepaso conmigo pero igual ahora ya es amigable y al menos puedo estar cerca de el sin que me acose como alguien que conozco.

Algo que si me pareció demasiado extraño fue que durante el tiempo hasta el viernes, es decir durante las clases y después de estas Dante no me molesto para nada, no me habló más de lo necesario, incluso en casa lo único que hacia era pasarse durmiendo en mi cama, sin decir una sola palabra y eso ya me molestaba, de todas maneras no me atrevía a decirle nada, primero por que podría provocar que comenzara a acosarme de nuevo y la segunda pues, no quería hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta. En cambio Sasuke fue muy amable conmigo, ahora hablaba conmigo más, bueno solo pocas palabras, resaltando que el no es muy conversador, además pasaba más tiempo conmigo en la escuela, eso me demostraba que la disculpa de el había sido sincera.

Y llego el viernes, hoy era cuando iríamos al parque de diversiones, al final sucedió lo que dijo Sasuke, Ino volvió a la normalidad con todos igual que Ten-Ten y terminamos yendo todos juntos.

De izquierda a derecha en frente de la entrada, estábamos Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Dante, Sasuke, Ino, Ten-Ten y por ultimo yo estaba entre Dante y Sasuke, mala idea, lo se, pero Sasuke era amable conmigo y Dante ni me miraba.

_-Entonces, ¿entramos?-_Pregunte llamando la atención de todos, a lo cual la mayoría asintió.

-_Vamos chicos, es hora de divertirnos_-Grito Naruto entrando casi corriendo al Parque de diversiones mientras todos lo seguíamos a nuestro paso, primero Dante con Hinata, después Sasuke y yo, Ino y Ten-Ten, por ultimo Kiba y Shino, todos íbamos en nuestra propia conversación.

Lo primero que vimos fue una montaña rusa a cada lado, yo nunca había estado en un parque de estos, así que fue nuevo para mí y temeroso, no me había subido y ya tenía miedo de las montañas rusas, comenzamos subiéndonos a atracciones menos "riesgosas" como los carros chocones, unas navecitas que daban vueltas muy rápido al rededor de un sol, un barco que da una vuelta de 360 grados al rededor de el, unos barcos en forma de troncos que daban un recorrido sobre agua, del cual salimos un poco empapados, comimos un poco y hasta el momento nos encontrábamos sentados descansando.

_-¿A que falta por subir, chicos?-_Pregunto Naruto levantándose de su asiento, llamando la atención mas allá de el grupo.

_-Debemos ir a las montañas rusas, la casa embrujada y el laberinto-_Respondió Kiba levantándose también del asiento.

_-¡Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos!-_Grito Naruto levantando su puño al cielo.

_-Creo que esperamos que nos baje la comida o de lo contrario ocurriría algo muy malo en las montañas rusas_-Respondí bajando la emoción de esos dos.

-_Da igual, vamos yo ya estoy listo-_gritó de nuevo recobrando la compostura.

_-Yo también lo estoy, vamos Shino-_Gritó Kiba agarrando a Shino del cuello de la chaqueta y halándolo hacía la montaña rusa.

-_Vamos nosotros también Hinata_-Grito Naruto agarrando a Hinata de la mano y halándola a la montaña rusa igual que Kiba.

_-Bueno, ¿nosotros que haremos?-_Pregunte tratando de ignorar la escena que acaba de suceder.

_-Vamos al Laberinto_-Dijo Dante levantándose y caminando hacía el.

_-Buena idea, vamos_-Apoyo Ino caminando detrás de Dante junto a Ten-Ten.

_-¿Vamos Sasuke?-_Pregunte a Sasuke que se encontraba callado con la misma actitud de siempre, es decir, la normal.

_-Claro_-Respondió Secamente levantándose, espero que yo lo hiciera para caminar lento hacia el laberinto.

Un laberinto que apostado en los carteles no era fácil, empezando porque era oscuro, tenía techo y la única forma que se podía guiar uno era con unas flechas que brillaban muy poco en el suelo, lo cual lo enredaba un poco más.

-_Bien tienen que entrar de a uno, y no se detengan a esperar a nadie_-Dijo el hombre que atendía el lugar.

-_Ok, yo voy primero_-Dijo Dante entrando al laberinto y perdiéndose de la vista inmediatamente.

_-Voy yo_-Dijo Ino entrando igualmente que Dante.

_-Ahora yo_-Hablo Ten-Ten de igual manera que los dos anteriores.

_-¿Entras tu primero, Sasuke?-_ Pregunte nerviosa, empezando porque tenía un poco de miedo, claro que ya a estas alturas con lo de los demonios era irónico tener miedo de algo como la oscuridad.

_-Entra tú, te prometo que yo iré atrás tuyo_-Respondió este normalmente.

_-Ok-_Entre al laberinto y anteriormente dicho, no se veía nada, uno se guiaba por la flechas del suelo, ya a los pocos segundos me había perdido, y además no encontraba a nadie.

_-Me perdí, ahora, ¿que hago?-_Me hable estúpidamente a mi misma, como si fuera a encontrar la salida así.

-¿_Hay alguien que me ayude?-_Pregunte en voz alta, con la esperanza de que cualquiera respondiera.

_-En serio, quiero salir de aquí_-Esta vez grité mas fuerte.

-_Bueno, creo que voy a tener que encontrar la salida por mis propios medios_-Me rendí comenzando a caminar de nuevo, entre corredor cerrado y corredor cerrado, por unos, diría yo que 5 minutos sin encontrar salida ni señal de vida.

_-¡Ya me aburrí!-_Grité a todo pulmón esperando que alguien escuchara, volteando en una esquina encontré a alguien, y exactamente no ha alguien que hubiera querido encontrarme dentro de un lugar así con esa actitud.

_-Así que ya te aburriste, ¿eehh?-_Dijo una persona agarrándome por la espalda y no dejándome escapar.

_-¡Suéltame!-_Grité tratando de soltarme.

-_No, ahora si vamos a hablar tu y yo_-Respondió esa persona apresándome contra una de las paredes y dejándome sin salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capitulo, una parte más para revelar en parte lo que se viene y el demonio que aparece en los sueños de <strong>**Sakura. Esta vez no les diré que siguiente capítulo viernes, porque tengo una sorpresa esta semana, semana santa que no estoy haciendo nada y púes como yo no salgo a pasear, por dos factores, el primero no se los diré, pero el segundo es que soy pobre y no tenemos ni para salir a piscina :'(.**

**Capitulo 10, ya vamos a comenzar con el nudo de la historia y se viene algo aún más interesante. Vamos con la sección que me gusta responder con sueño y trasnocho.**

**Ewduei: Gracias, y perdona el hacerte esperar.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Hahahaha, púes si, la verdad quiero adaptar lo más que pueda las personalidades a las reales.**

**Melisa xD: Púes eso del poder la verdad aún no lo puedo revelar, ya se sabrá y lo de que Sakura amiga de Sasuke, no te imaginas lo que puede hacer Sasuke, Cuídate y perdóname por demorarme tanto.**

**Sifu Sihaya: Hahaha, gracias y púes si hiciera lo de la pareja tendría que cambiar la historia, pero puedo darte gusto de alguna forma, un abrazo y perdoname por demorar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Queen Scarlett: Gracias, si es un aprovechado y púes lo de la pelea va pronto. Púes no te imaginas tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, que tal vez un día la adapte a a un fic XD. Cuídate.**

**sakurita 99: Gracias y perdóname por tanto tiempo, pero se que te encantará la sorpresa de esta semana, un abrazo y cuídate =D.**

**********Un abrazo a todos los que tienen en alerta y favoritas.**********

**********Púes esta semana no tengo mucho que contarle, solo de que tengo 3 cosas que me están comiendo la cabeza, una lo del proyecto, dos sobre que voy tener que buscar la mejor salida para poder desde el otro semestre trabajar y estudiar, todo por que al transporte solo les da por pasar hasta las 9 y media, y yo saldría a las 10pm.Y Tres, bueno, ya es algo que tengo que aclararme y consultarlo con la almohada. Y que pronto volveré a cantar, si, volveré como solista, entonces pronto tendrán canciones mías, claro a quienes les guste lo que yo canto. **********

**********Les cuento también que calculo en 1 mes o un poco más, no me excedo a los 2 meses, voy a comenzar a publicar el otro fic, que les había contado anteriormente sobre que está basado en una película de los 80, no voy a hacer algo solo copia, pega y cambiar nombres, voy a tomarlo como base pero voy a meter mis propias cosas, claro, sin salirme de las de la película, entonces pendientes.**********

**********Ya no siendo más, me despido por ahora y nos veremos en algún momento de esta semana, recen por mi que yo no lo hago, cuídense, estudien, no tomen vicios, coman mucho pescado y saludes a la familia.**********

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	11. La Fase I

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas, he vuelto, con la otra parte de la sorpresa, ya tienen que adivinar en si misma cual es XD, hoy tengo algo que contarles al final, haber a quienes les interesaría aportar algo, pero como dije ahora no tengo nada que contar, más bien nos vemos al final, a leer!.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**11. La Fase I**

De las peores cosas que me podrían pasar dentro de este laberinto, nunca se me paso por la cabeza esta, supongo que me confíe demasiado.

_-¡Suéltame!-_Grité tratando de soltarme.

-_No, ahora si vamos a hablar tu y yo_-Respondió esa persona apresándome contra una de las paredes y dejándome sin salida.

_-¿Porque me haces esto?, que sacas con no hacerlo en 1 semana pero hacerlo hoy, eehh?-_Le pregunte retándolo.

_-Púes dos cosas, la primera es que suponía que estabas furiosa conmigo_-acerco más su cuerpo a lo que yo respondí empujándolo- _Y por lo que veo no me equivoco_-dijo a mi odio acercándose de nuevo.

-_Porque estaría yo furiosa contigo, aparte de todo lo que me molestas_-respondí sin negarlo con furia pero por lo que pasaba en este momento.

_-¿Estas segura?, yo pensaría que tal vez estás un poco...celosa-_dijo con burla.

_-¿Celosa?, tu y yo no somos nada como para sentir celos-_hablé con indignación.

_-Ok como tú digas, entonces hablemos de la segunda cosa_-Sonrío ladinamente.

_-habla-_dije secamente tratando de controlar la ira que sentía.

-_Quería dejar que pasaras tiempo con el niño bonito, después de todo si no lo hiciera estaría incumpliendo con nuestro trato, claro que sin olvidar las cosas que tienes que hacer, por mi_-susurro esto ultimo a mi oído con tanta perversión y sensualidad que hizo que pasara una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

_-¿Lo planeaste antes o después que me vieras con Sasuke?-_pregunté ocultando la sensación que provocó.

-_Por su puesto antes, ¿piensas que no estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato?-_Preguntó esto ultimo con un poco de indignación.

_-No, pero yo solo pensé..._-No sabía como decirlo, la verdad si pensé que el no se lo estaba tomando en serio, pero tal vez me equivoque, lo cual me hizo pensar lo que dijo Nysrogh.

_-Ya olvidémonos de eso, solo quería decirte que cuando lleguemos a casa voy a tener que cobrarme todo lo de esta semana... y no te imaginas lo que en serio voy a cobrarme-_Hablo bajo a mi oído, dirigiendo su boca a la mía y frotando su entrepierna contra mi pierna, a lo cual pude sentir un bulto en sus pantalones.

-_Porque no se lo pides a Ino o alguna de las otras zorras que también quieren que te las lleves a la cama-_Retire mi cara e intente mover mi pierna.

_-Ves que si estas celosa, vamos a hablar de esto después_-Dijo con burla riendo, se retiró y desapareció por el mismo lugar que apareció dejándome de nuevo sola.

-_Maldito desgraciado_-Me dio rabia pero no ignoraba lo que había causado las palabras de Dante.

Volví a caminar, tratando de encontrar de nuevo la salida no diría desesperadamente más bien diría que con apuro, no quería encontrarme más sorpresas, aparte de que ya me había aburrido y quería salir a golpear a ese demonio. Caminé por alrededor de 5 minuto y aún no encontraba la salida, ahora si estaba desesperada y si pudiera habría echado alguna pared abajo.

_-¡Alguien que me saque de aquí!-_Grité apunto de golpear lo primero que viera.

_-¿Que te parece yo?-_Dijo una voz conocida para mí, que salió a mis espaldas.

-_Sasuke, gracias al cielo-_Corrí a abrazarlo dejando atrás la ira y desesperación.

_-Si obtengo esto por solo hablar, dime que tengo que hacer para obtener más-_Habló ladino haciendo que pensara más de una cosa y lo mirara extrañada.

_-¿Que dices Sasuke?-_Lo solté mirando con interrogación.

_-Vamos, voy a ayudarte a salir de acá_-Respondió regresando a la misma actitud de siempre, caminó por un corredor halándome de mi mano. Caminamos así por unos cuantos corredores hasta que vi la luz que indicaba la salida.

_-¡Si por fin saldré de este odioso lugar!-_Grité soltándome de Sasuke y corriendo hacía la luz, cruzando la puerta y encontrándome con lo demás.

-_Sakura-chan, casi no sales de ahí-_Dijo Naruto mientras me acercaba a ellos.

_-Es que no encontraba la salida_-Respondí con vergüenza rascándome la cabeza, seguida de la risa de todos.

_- Oigan ¿y Sasuke?-_Pregunto Ino esperando una respuesta.

-_Bueno el viene detrás mío_-respondí desapareciendo la emoción a la falsa amabilidad que presentaba ante ellos.

_-Ahí viene-_Dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke que salía con sus manos en los bolsillos, frio y serio, ¿tengo que resaltar que era su actitud usual?

_-Oye teme, ¿también te perdiste? Que tonto eres_-Le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke seguido de una burla, cuando este llego a nuestro lado.

-_Cállate dobe, yo ya había encontrado la salida hace tiempo_-Respondió este con rudeza a Naruto.

_-¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo?-_Preguntó de nuevo Naruto, todos mostraron interés, bueno, exceptuando a Dante que no le dio importancia concentrándose en otro punto a lo lejos y yo que me puse nerviosa al predecir que los demás se enterarían que Sasuke tuvo que ayudarme a salir.

_-Se me cayó algo en el laberinto y tuve que regresar a buscarlo_-Respondió Sasuke ignorando a todos y caminando hacía Dante.

_-Eso_ _algo inesperado en ti teme, usualmente no lo buscas sino compras otro_-Dijo Naruto como extrañado, haciendo que descansará por dentro.

_-Esta vez era importante_-Comentó Sasuke deteniendo frente a Sasuke.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sasuke-_Pregunto Dante a Sasuke sonriendo, a lo que pensé yo, doblemente.

_-Claro, Dante, ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo?-_Preguntó Sasuke caminado a un lado de este.

_-Nos vemos en la salida, chicos_-Dijo Dante Dando media vuelta y caminando tras Sasuke.

Todos miraron extrañados, pero después no le dieron más importancia y caminaron hacia los baños, ya predecía de qué se podría tratar, si es verdad lo que dijo Dante dentro del laberinto.

* * *

><p><strong>DANTE POV<strong>

Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante, sin duda, la diversión era mayor cada vez. Caminé atrás del niño bonito hasta detrás de la plazoleta de comidas, dónde no había nadie, ya suponía de lo que el quería hablar.

_-Bien, Idiota ahora dime que tramas_-hablo fuerte y toscamente poniéndose serio.

_-¿Que yo tramo? Dime tu, porque yo no tramo nada_-respondí indignado, o al menos lo aparentaba, me encantaba verlo furioso por mis bromas.

_-No te hagas el inocente, se supone que hicimos una apuesta, pero esta semana ni siquiera has intentado nada con Sakura y eso solo me dice una cosa_-Dijo El niño bonito de nuevo, aumentando su irritación.

_-¿Que cosa?-_Pregunte sonriendo ladinamente.

_-Estas esperando que yo me confié y cuando crea que vaya ganando, dañaras todo y ganaras la apuesta_-respondió convencido de sus palabras.

_-¿En serio crees que yo juego tan bajo?-_Esta vez aparente más mi indignación, poniéndolo mas irritado.

-_Se que si, pero mientras tu te quedas viendo debo decirte que yo voy a conseguir lo que tu nunca conseguirás_-Habló acercándose y mirándome profundamente con odio.

_-¿Que te hace pensar que yo no he conseguido nada con Sakura?-_Pregunté con tanta perspicacia que vi que por dentro bajo toda su confianza.

_-¿Que puede haber conseguido alguien como en menos de 2 semanas?-_Preguntó recobrando la compostura.

_-Apuesto a que he conseguido más de lo que tu conseguirás en no se, digamos 2 meses-_Me burle esta vez, haciendo que esta vez se pusiera furioso completamente y me empujara.

_-Vamos a ver quien ganará esto al final y vas a tener que arrodillarte ante mi_-Paso por mi lado empujándome con su hombro derecho.

_-Sea cual sea el resultado de esta apuesta, te aseguro que yo no perderé-_Caminé detrás de el notando la molestia que sintió por ese comentario.

Caminamos normalmente hasta la salida para encontrarnos con el resto, los cuales esperaban algo impacientes.

_-Oigan ¿que hablaban tanto?-_Grito Naruto impaciente, la verdad el único impaciente, los demás solo miraban sin darle importancia.

_-No seas entrometido dobe_-Respondió el niño bonito a Naruto, haciendo que este se irritará.

_-Teme, vas a ver, ahora sí-_Habló Naruto a Sasuke a punto de tirase encima de el, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-_Naruto, ya cállate que todos nos están mirando_-y no decía mentiras todos nos observaban, pero lo único que me importaba es que era muy gracioso.

_-Ya tenemos que irnos, adiós a todos_-Se despidió Kiba, halando a Shino con el y desapareciendo por el camino de la derecha.

-_Yo también tengo que irme o mi padre se podría enfadar_-Habló Hinata igual que los dos anteriores tratando de salir de esta situación.

_-Esta bien, Hinata-chan, yo te acompaño_-Respondió Naruto cambiando su actitud a la despreocupada de siempre.

_-Adiós chicos, la pase muy bien_-Se despidió Hinata haciendo una venía y caminando por el camino de la izquierda.

_-Adiós-_Se despidió Naruto caminando tras Hinata.

_-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos también-_dijo Ten-ten, a lo cual Ino asintió caminando junto a ella por el camino que quedaba al frente, igual todos caminamos tras de ellas hasta la siguiente esquina.

-_Oye Dante-kun, dime ¿cuando podremos volver a pasar una tarde así de divertida pero tal vez con menos personas?-_Pregunto Ino haciendo que Sasuke sonriera malvadamente y Sakura me mirara irritada.

_-No lo se, uno de estos días_-respondí siguiendo su juego.

_-Ok, entonces nos veremos después, adiós-_Se despidió Ino junto a ten-ten caminando a través de un parque que había.

_-Yo también me voy, adiós Sakura, adiós idiota_-Se despidió Sasuke caminando hacia la izquierda con una sonrisa triunfal.

_-adiós niño bonito_-Me burle riendo sin penas, haciendo que Sakura se enfureciera.

-_Ya cállate, me voy a casa_-Dijo esta caminando recto, dejándome atrás.

_-Esta bien, pero voy contigo, los dos aún tenemos cosas que, hablar-_Le respondí caminando tras ella, aún riendo pero bajo para que Sakura no escuchará.

-_Haz lo que quieras_-Me respondió con tosquedad, caminando aún más rápido.

Así duramos caminando por 15 minutos hasta su casa, sin dirigirme la palabra y tratando de dejarme atrás, ya cuando llegamos a su casa, estaba su familia viendo la televisión. Ella saludo a su familia subiendo directo a su cuarto.

_-Hola Dante, ¿como has estado?-_Me saludo su madre, no era una mala mujer y admito que al menos a ella no le haría daño, igual ya le había dado bastante confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre, y púes ella era muy amable conmigo.

-_Bien, señora, y ¿Usted como ha estado?-_Respondí lo más amable que pude.

_-Igual bien, dime ¿vas a ir a estudiar con Sakura?-_Pregunto ella dándome una gran sonrisa de esas tan amables.

_-Si señora, estamos trabajando duro_-Respondí con igual amabilidad.

_-Ok, entonces les prepararé algo de comer-_Dijo la señora entrando a la cocina.

_-Gracias, voy a subir-_Dije subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sakura, cuando entre estaba ella sentada en su escritorio con un libro de nuevo.

-¿_No te cansas de leer el mismo libro cada vez que estoy yo?-_Pregunte sentándome en su cama.

-_Cállate y déjame leer_-Respondió con brusquedad sin siquiera a mirarme.

-_Ok, igual ya se me quitaron las ganas de molestarte hoy, ¿porque mejor no hablamos?-_deje caer mi espalda a la cama mirando el techo.

_-¿puedo saber el cambio?-_Pregunto ella volteando a verme extrañada.

_-No lo se, tal vez solo se fue el deseo de molestarte por hoy, ¿quieres hablar o puedo dormir un poco?-_respondí cruzando mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza para levantarla un poco.

_-¿de que podríamos hablar los dos?-_Pregunto ella de nuevo dejando el libro en el escritorio.

_-No lo se, de ti tal vez-_Respondí sin darle importancia, por alguna razón me sentía extraño en el momento.

-_No hay nada que hablar de mi, ¿porque no hablamos mejor de ti?-_Pregunto ella mostrando interés.

_-¿Quieres hablar de mi?-_Pregunte sentándome de nuevo, esperando su respuesta.

_-Si, creo que tu sabes todo de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti_-Respondió ella como algo obvio.

_-Esta bien, entonces voy a hablarte de mi_-Respondí haciendo que ella se alegrara, igual debería ajustar un poco más las cosas con ella.

_-¿En serio?-_Pregunto incrédula.

_-Si, pero ven acá-_Le respondí señalando el lado de la cama para que se sentara junto a mi.

-_Ok, pero no intentes nada_-Respondió levantándose y saltando a la cama.

_-Claro que no, solo vamos a hablar, voy a responder tus incógnitas sobre mi-_Respondí moviéndome hacía atrás recargándome contra la pared.

_-Ok, entonces habla-_Dijo ella sentándose y mirándome con interés, esperando que hablará como cuando un niño espera la mejor historia de fantasía de todas.

* * *

><p><em>En el Inframundo...<em>

Estaba Abbadon caminando hacía la puerta del mundo humano, acompañándolo iba Berith sin decir una sola palabra, una vez estaban frente al agujero se detuvieron, Abbadon dando media vuelta mirando a Berith.

_-Berith, ¿encontraste a Thamuz?-_Pregunto el rey muy serio.

_-Si señor, si gusta lo traeré en este momento_-Respondió Berith que se encontraba arrodillado frente al rey.

_-Hazlo-_Dijo secamente Abbadon a lo cual asintió Berith, y desapareció en el acto. El rey dio media vuelta y observó el agujero con nostalgia, tomando una actitud triste.

_-He traído a Thamuz señor_-Dijo Berith que apareció arrodillado detrás de Abbadon.

_-Bien-_Volteo este mirando a Thamuz que caminaba atrás de Berith, cuando llego se arrodillo frente al rey.

_-Rey Abbadon ¿puedo saber el motivo por el cual deseabas mi presencia?-_pregunto Thamuz con mucho respeto sin levantarse.

_-Berith retírate-_Hablo este caminando hacia Thamuz.

_-Si señor-_Respondió simple Berith, desapareciendo al instante.

_-Thamuz levántate_-Ordenó Abbadon deteniendo a un par de metros de Thamuz.

_-Si señor_-dijo levantándose y mostrando una actitud preocupada.

_-Supongo que ya sabes lo que ha sucedido y lo que se puede avecinar_-Hablo Abbadon con más liberación.

_-Si señor, ya he comenzado a trabajar en ello-_Respondió Thamuz asintiendo respecto a lo que hablaba Abbadon.

_-Déjalo, Necesito que hagas algo más importante, con respecto a Dante-_Dijo Abbadon haciendo que Thamuz se sorprendiera.

_-¿Se puede saber que, señor?, Dante está en el mundo humano_-Pregunto Thamuz procurando no hablar de más.

-_Se que Dante fue al mundo humano a hacer lo único que le interesa y por eso quiero que te hagas cargo de el_-aclaró Abbadon sorprendiendo aún más a Thamuz.

-_No entiendo eso de que me haga cargo de él, señor, perdone lo que voy a responderle, pero pensé que yo lo estaba haciendo desde que usted me lo entrego_-Respondió Thamuz con el mayor respeto posible pero con un tono desafiador.

_-El no estará en la pelea al trono, tu sabes muy bien las razones, por eso quiero que te hagas cargo de el completamente, quiero que vayas al mundo humano-_Abbadon caminó hacia el agujero de nuevo.

_-Como usted diga señor, ¿pero cual será mi misión?-_Preguntó este caminando detrás del rey.

_-Tu misión será que no dejes que Dante se entere de nada, ni de lo que está sucediendo en este momento acá, ni de lo otro que jamás deberá saber, mantenlo lejos de todo esto y en especial de ya sabes quién, ¿entendido?-_Ordenó Abbadon Claramente.

_-Si señor-_Respondió parándose al lado del rey.

_-Confío en ti Thamuz-_Comentó Abbadon Con la misma nostalgia anterior.

_-Lo se señor_-Respondió este sonriendo al rey y saltando al agujero.

-_Cuida a mi hijo, Thamuz_-Dijo Abbadon Retirándose de la puerta y caminando de nuevo a su castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí terminamos por hoy, hoy tampoco les digo cuando el siguiente capitulo, es sorpresa.<strong>

**Capitulo 11, espero les este gustando, en serio o si no dejo el fic... Si ya como no, yo no haga pataletas XD, hahahaha, en serio espero que les este gustando como van las cosas, cada día voy mejorando para hacerlo mejor. Vamos con the best section.**

**Spencer Black: Gracias, y la verdad eso de que no quieres que se quede con el me hacer reí porque no eres la primera que lo dice. Y lo de la corrección, don't Worry, Be Happy, eso sirve pero sin embargo tengo que decirte que soy de Colombia y aquí arrastramos el lenguaje pero feo, un abrazo.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias y espero que se ponga aún mas.**

**lukenoa31: Gracias pero si es un SakuSaku, lo que sucede es que desde el principio no voy a hacerlo típico fic dónde Sakura solo va, como quien dice dar vueltas alrededor de Sasuke, sino hacerlo algo más diferente, más fuera de si pero conservando lo importante, cuídate.**

**Ewduei: Gracias y si aunque duela primero el estudio y eso del proyecto no te imaginas lo importante que es, sin el no puedo graduarme y mi meta es graduarme a final de año, entonces ya veras. Un abrazo.**

**sakurakiyoshi: Hola, púes te estoy dando la sorpresa adivina cual es XD, espero que a tu inner y a ti te este gustando, un abrazo, cuídate.**

**sunny-dante: Hahahhaa, púes que puedo decir, tal vez Dante sea basado en parte como sería el hombre de mis sueños XD, pero eso si Sakura se quedará con Sasuke, porque más de una quiere quedarse con Dante, cuídate.**

**Kure ga Bara: Pues ya ves, XD, y no te imaginas lo que se viene, incluso me voy sorprendiendo yo, de verdad espero que te guste, un abrazo.**

**********Un abrazo a todos los que tienen en alerta y favoritas.**********

**********Ya está semana no tengo nada que contarles. Mas bien me dirijo a lo que dije allá arriba: ¿Que es? Púes yo no estudio nada relacionado con eso, tal vez algún día si cuando tenga la facilidad, Yo hace mucho tengo la idea y anoche leyendo unos cuantos post en Taringa! me entraron las ganas completas. ¿Cual? Hacer un cortometraje, ya he comenzado con esto proponiéndose lo a varios amigos, pero cabe resaltar que púes no tenemos la super tecnología pero aunque lo traten de aficionado, voy a hacerlo lo más profesional que pueda, hago un calculo de tenerlo para junio por tardar Julio. Entonces de que trata esto, púes quiero saber si a alguien le interesaría colaborar en este proyecto ¡OJO NO HABLO DE QUE MANDEN PLATA, NO QUIERO ESTAFAR NI QUE ME MANDEN PARA LA GUANDOCA!. TAMPOCO PIDO QUE SE VENGA A ACTUAR A MENOS DE QUE QUIERAN, VIVAN EN COLOMBIA, BOGOTÁ Y ESTÉN CERCA DE DONDE ESTOY. lo que si les interesa, es que sean socios de la idea, tanto en idea y guión, en este momento estoy desarrollando la idea y guión, estará ubicado dentro del vanguardismo, nadaismo y socio-realismo, entonces si a alguien le interesa pueden mandarme un mp y de ahí les comento mejor como es la cosa, por supuesto que tendrán su lugar dentro de los créditos y todo, Entonces púes es solo a quienes les interese contribuir un poco, no obligo a nadie.**********

**Ya no siendo más por hoy me despido, espero que recen mucho y coman pescado, ahahahaha, nahh mentiras púes hagan lo que quieran allá cada quien con sus creencias. Saludes a la Family.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	12. Mentiras

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas y todos, perdonen la tardanza pero esta semana no se imaginan todo lo que ha pasado, bueno, a estás alturas me imagino que ya deben saber la razón principal. Así que sin más preámbulos vamos a leer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**12. Mentiras**

_En el Inframundo..._

Se encontraba Belial sentado en una silla, mirando hacía el infierno que se divisaba desde tal lugar, a través de una ventaja de un gran salón. Este se mostraba muy concentrado en lo que veía y en sus propios pensamientos, sosteniendo una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa, su concentración fue interrumpida con la del sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

_-Belial, hace días estaba buscándote-_Habló Astarte acercándose a su hermano.

_-¿Que podrías querer tu de mi? Hermano-_ Preguntó Belial sin moverse de su silla.

-_No seas tan modesto, solo quiero hablar un poco con mi hermano_- Respondió Astarte deteniéndose al lado de la silla.

-_Esta es la primera vez que quieres tener un momento familiar, a mi no me engañas-_Dijo Belial riéndose un poco.

-_Siempre tan inteligente, la verdad quiero hablar contigo de una cosa_-Dijo Astarte dando 1 paso y media vuelta para quedar frente a su hermano.

_-¿sobre?-_Pregunto Belial mirando fijamente a su hermano.

_-Dante-_Respondió simplemente Astarte sonriendo ladinamente.

_-Soy todo oídos_-Comentó Belial levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a una mesa dónde había varias vasijas.

_-¿Sabes a dónde se fue Dante?_-Preguntó Astarte siguiendo a su hermano.

_-Mi tonto hermanito..., no, no lo se, el maldito de Thamuz no quiso decírmelo_-Respondió Belial con aspereza.

-_Entonces no sabes, ¿tampoco estas al tanto del motivo por el cual se fue verdad?-_Volvió a preguntar Astarte.

_-No, eso tampoco lo se, pero cuando se fue le mande una especie de regalo, un simple comentario_-Respondió este con malicia tomando una de las jarras y oliendo lo que tenía adentro.

_-¿Puedo saber cual?-_Preguntó Astarte con interés alcanzando a su hermano.

_-Aún no, pero quiero saber ¿a que se debe este interrogatorio?-_Esta vez pregunto Belial sirviendo en una copa el contenido de la jarra que tenía en la mano.

_-Simplemente, pienso que Dante es un idiota, pero es tan idiota que fue capaz de irse llevándose 2 cosas que nos interesan a los dos_-Respondió Astarte tomando una de las jarras igual que Belial y sirviéndose en un vaso.

_-¿Puedo saber cuales son esas 2 cosas?-_Volteó Belial a ver a Astarte.

-_La joya para símbolo del nuevo rey_-Respondió Astarte mirando con diversión a su hermano.

_-¿Y la otra?-_Pregunto con diversión Belial.

_-Su cabeza, me gustaría colgarla en una pared como trofeo_-Respondió Astarte con burla.

_-Tal vez no es tan idiota como pensamos, solo se una cosa y es que la próxima vez que lo vea voy a darle una muerte lenta y tan dolorosa que me suplicará con lagrimas de sangre, o tal vez empiece por las cosas que le importan-_Comentó Belial con tal Malicia que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado tendría pesadillas.

_-No te olvides dejarme parte para mi, después que salga el del camino iré por ti y ese trono-_Comentó de igual forma Astarte.

-_Claro hermano, por suerte la pelea entre nosotros 2 será más interesante_-Respondió Belial, riendo conjuntamente con Astarte a todo pulmón, tan fuerte y perversamente que fue escuchado en todo el castillo.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo humano...<em>

_-Ok, entonces habla-_Dije sentándome a su lado y mirándolo con interés, esta era mi oportunidad para aclarar mis dudas y saber más sobre el.

_-¿Que quieres saber?-_Preguntó Dante por darme gusto.

-_todo, cuéntame desde el principio_-Respondí con animo.

_-Ok, entonces que te diré, supongo que ya sabes de dónde vengo_-comentó dudando de dónde comenzar.

_-si, se que eres un demonio y vienes del infierno, pero quiero saber que clase de demonio eres, que haces y todo-_Apoye dándole alternativas, no iba dejar que evadiera esto.

_-Bien-_se río levemente-_Que puedo decirte, nací como nacen todos los humanos y demonios, mi padre es un demonio común, un simple sirviente, mi madre otra demonio común, no se a que se ha dedicado o a que se dedica, nunca fui criado ni viví con mis padres y tampoco tengo hermanos_-Habló el con simpleza recostándose más en la cama.

-_Ok, sigue hablando, ¿dime que era lo que hacías en el infierno?-_Pregunté entendiendo un poco que era en realidad lo que quería decir, además que despejaba un poco las dudas que tenía.

_-Yo soy un simple demonio más en el infierno, lo único que hacía de día y de noche es ser un guardián más en el círculo dónde me encuentro_-respondió no dándole mucha importancia.

_-¿Circulo? ¿Acaso eso de que el infierno se clasifica en varios círculos es verdad?-_Pregunté sorprendida, no pensé que de todo lo que hablaba el profesor hubiera algo que fuera verdad.

_-Así es_-Respondió simplemente.

_-Ok, entonces ¿en cual estas tu?-_Ya estaba aclarando un poco las cosas.

_-Yo estoy en el de... la lujuria_- dijo haciendo una pausa para luego soltar su respuesta con algo de diversión perversa.

_-Eso lo explica todo_-Comenté de mal gusto levantándome de la cama.

Se río animadamente-_Vamos, ¿no te parece interesante?-_Pregunto con burla son levantarse de donde se encontraba.

_-No, pero ¿entonces no eres una clase de demonio especial o algo?-_me sentía un poco decepcionada.

-_No, yo solo soy algo más en este planeta ocupando oxigeno_-Respondió de nuevo con burla a esto ultimo.

_-Entonces ¿porque viniste al mundo humano?-_Al menos esperaba algo de esta pregunta.

_-Estaba aburrido, me canse de hacer siempre lo mismo allá, así que tome la decisión de venir a divertirme un poco-_Respondió acomodándose más en la cama.

-_Ok, ¿Entonces porque Nysrogh te sirve?-_Pregunté ya que había algo aquí que no me cuadraba.

-_El no tiene la obligación de hacerlo, el lo hace por decisión propia_-Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-_Perdona la ignorancia pero no entiendo_-Dije tratando de encontrar significado a lo dicho por Dante.

_-El no tiene porque servirme, no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, simplemente el decidió servirme por su propia cuenta, ya si quieres saber porque, pregúntale a el mismo_- Explico dando media vuelta y acomodándose a lo que yo suponía que quería dormir.

_-Ok-_ Dije secamente, esto me aclaraba varias cosas incluido lo que dijo Nysrogh, me hacía confiar más en el, sin embargo el motivo por el cual está acá no me tranquiliza, así sea para divertirse me asusta más.

Dante se había dormido toda la tarde dejándome en paz por todo ese momento, incluso mi madre nos había traído algo de comer, pero tuvo que llevárselo ya que este demonio con nada se despertaba, igual el aquel lapso fui capaz de terminar los trabajos para la siguiente semana, leer algunas cosas, bajar a comer algo y hablar con mi familia hasta ya la noche. A eso de las 8 pasadas que Dante se despertó acabando con el tranquilo momento.

_-¿Cuanto dormí?- _Se levanto preguntando, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

_-Toda la tarde, diría que unas 4 horas o más_-respondí sin darle importancia.

_-Bien, ¿te molestaría que me quedara a dormir acá? Tu cama es muy cómoda_-Dijo entre bostezos, no se si era en serio o bromeando pero de ninguna manera.

-_Si me molestaría, ¿acaso no tienes dónde dormir?-_respondí inmediatamente.

_-Eso da igual, ¿porque no me dejas dormir a tu lado? Tal vez se convierta en algo más interesante que dormir_-esta vez note completamente su tono burlón y pervertido.

-_porque eres tan pervertido, solo eres un...-_No pude terminar al escuchar a mi madre llamar desde abajo.

_-¡Sakura, vienen a buscarte!-_Gritó desde abajo.

Me levante abriendo la puerta y respondiendo_-¡ya voy!-_Grité lo suficiente para que escucharán- _No hagas nada malo-_Le advertí a Dante saliendo del cuarto, el solo levanto sus manos en forma de inocencia.

Baje hasta la sala pero no vi a nadie así que me dirigí a la cocina buscando a mi madre- _Mamá ¿donde está la persona que me busca?-_Pregunte al llegar a esta viendo que estaba preparando la cena.

-_Está en la puerta, no quiso pasar_-Respondió sin voltear a verme.

_-Ok- _dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir.

Abrí la puerta para ver quien era la persona pero no pensé que sería el, la verdad no pensé que al menos supiera dónde vivo.

_-Sasuke, ¿que haces aquí?-_Pregunté sorprendida saliendo y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

_-Si te molesta que haya venido puedo irme_-Respondió entre burlándose y serio, al igual que siempre.

_-No es eso, es que me sorprende verte aquí_-Aclaré antes que de verdad decidiera marcharse.

-_Pasaba por acá y pensé en saludarte-_Respondió este simplemente.

_-Ok, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿como sabes dónde vivo?-_Pregunte de nuevo riendo un poco por los nervios.

_-Una vez te vi entrar acá con tu familia-_Alzó los hombros en señal que no importaba mucho.

_-Entiendo y dime, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo o hablar?-_Trataba de actuar lo más normal que podía, aún los malditos nervios.

_-No te preocupes estoy de paso, solo quería preguntarte algo_-Dijo este volviendo a su actitud normal.

_-claro, dime_- asentí esperando la pregunta.

_-¿Te gustaría salir mañana conmigo?-_Preguntó mirándome fijamente sin titubear de ninguna forma.

_-¿como?-_Estaba muy sorprendida, tanto que me pellizque con disimulo asegurándome que no estaba soñando.

_-¿Que si quieres salir conmigo, mañana? -_Pregunto de nuevo.

_-Claro que si_-Respondí con una gran sonrisa, por dentro estaba haciendo una fiesta casi como las que hacen en año nuevo.

-_Ok, entonces pasaré por ti a las 2, adiós Sakura-_ Se despidió caminando a la derecha.

_-Si Sasuke, adiós-_Me despedí agitando mi mano estúpidamente, los nervios, combinados con la invitación de Sasuke me tenían a punto de saltar gritando.

Entre de nuevo a la casa ignorando todo hasta subir a mi cuarto entrando muy feliz, casi olvidando que había alguien no tan deseado en este.

_-Veo que estás muy feliz, dime ¿tanto te emociona una invitación del niño bonito?-_ pregunto burlándose Dante sin ni siquiera levantarse de la cama.

_-¿Nos estabas espiando?-_Pregunte cambiando esa felicidad por enojo.

-_Que me crees, tengo mis métodos para saberlo sin necesidad de espiarte_-Aclaro este indignado al principio pero después de un movimiento se sentó en la cama serio.

_-Si claro y yo nací ayer-_No se si habrá detectado tal sarcasmo.

_-Cree lo que quieras, pero me duele que pienses que tengo la necesidad de espiarte para saber las cosas-_Habló esta vez con molestia, creo que de verdad estaba serio.

_-Esta bien, pero ¿acaso te molesta que salga con Sasuke?-_Pregunte acercándome a mi armario para buscar una pijama, si se le puede llamar pijama a lo que yo utilizo.

_-¿Porque me molestaría? Tú y yo no tenemos más que un trato, además si lo impidiera estaría incumpliendo con este y con tu grandioso deseo de tener al niño bonito-_ Esta vez hablo con molestia enfatizando lo de grandioso deseo con sarcasmo.

-_Ok, entonces vete ya, tengo que dormir-_Dije ignorando lo que pensara o hiciera, esta era mi oportunidad con Sasuke y no iba permitir que este demonio lo arruinara con sus comentarios molestos.

_-Como quieras, yo también tengo que hacer algo_-Respondió levantándose y saliendo de mi cuarto dejándome con varias cosas en la cabeza incluyendo lo de mañana y su actitud sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Intentando olvidar esto me acosté a dormir, esperando que la almohada me relajara por le momento removiendo todos esos pensamientos que no me dejaban ser feliz hasta que caí profundamente dormida hasta le día siguiente. Me desperté a eso de las 10 de la mañana, esta vez se me hizo raro no ver a Dante, como siempre que despertaba el estaba observándome, baje a desayunar encontrando una nota de mi madre que decía: "<em>Sakura tu padre tenía que ir a trabajar, tu hermano y yo tuvimos que ir dónde tu abuela, llegaremos tarde. Te quiere, mama"<em>, di un suspiro pensando en todas las veces que se tenían que ir para dónde mi abuela era por que esta los engañaba y una vez que estaban allá los ponía a ayudar a arreglar su gran casa, y cuando digo grande es grande, aún no aprendían ya que seguían cayendo.

Pase el tiempo hasta eso de la una viendo televisión, preferir no preparar nada de almorzar ya que saldría con Sasuke y lo más probable es que comamos algo, tome mi tiempo para bañarme, vestirme y arreglarme, quería estar lo mejor posible para salir con Sasuke, claro elegí mi mejor ropa, lo mejor que tenía aún no había dedicado tiempo a comprar ropa nueva.

Faltando pocos minutos para las 2 golpearon, corrí literalmente a abrir pero me decepcione al ver que no era Sasuke sino Dante.

_-¿Que haces aquí?-_Pregunte cruzándome de brazos y mostrando una actitud enojada, y no es que no lo estuviera.

_-Pégame si quieres, pase por aquí y quise saludar, ¿acaso no puedo?-_ Respondió sonriendo ladinamente, aunque su mirada lo mostraba todo.

_-Si no me digas, vienes a arruinar todo o ¿me equivoco?-_Cerré la puerta a mi espaldas mirándolo con enojo lo cual lo hizo burlarse más.

_-Porque piensas eso de mi y yo que pensé que éramos amigo muy cercanos_-Respondió con insinuación acercándose a tocarme.

_-Cállate, yo jamás dejaría que te acercarás completamente a mi_-Le dije con firmeza cruzándome de brazos de nuevo.

_-Eso no me dijiste ese día, yo me acuerdo que lo estabas disfrutando_-Me tomo por los brazos diciendo esto con verdadera perversión ante la presencia de la persona que llegaba.

-_Sakura-_Dijo Sasuke que llegaba al momento observando la escena con seriedad.

_-Sasuke, esto no es..., el es quien lo está haciendo_-Dije inmediatamente colocándome a la defensiva.

-_Uhm, ya llegaste niño bonito, porque no te vas, tu sola presencia daña el ambiente que estaba creando-_Habló Dante soltándome y caminando hacía Sasuke retándolo.

-_Porque no te vas tu idiota, yo voy a salir con Sakura si no te importa_-Respondió Sasuke acercándose igual a Dante aceptando el reto.

_-Chicos dejemos esto así, Dante vete_-Me acerque tratando de calmar las cosas que Dante había conseguido empezar.

_-¿Porque Sakura? No me digas que prefieres a este niño bonito antes que a mi_-Dijo Dante sin dejar de mirar con reto a Sasuke.

_-Tienes mucha autoestima idiota, no sabes lo que me gustaría destruirla_-Respondió Sasuke igual sin dejar de mirar a Dante.

-_Sabes niño bonito, estás buscando que te brinde una muerte dolorosa en este momento_-Esta vez dijo Dante con seriedad pero tenía una sonrisa malvada.

-¿_Y porque no lo haces? Ya se, no te atreves_- Dijo Sasuke burlando se de Dante, retándolo con sus manos.

_-No me retes niño bonito porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz_-Dante se puso serio asustándome de verdad y ahora si tenía deseos de detener todo esto.

_-Ya cálmense, Sasuke vámonos mejor_-Dije entrometiéndome y tratando de empujar a Sasuke para salir de ahí.

-_Espera Sakura, quiero ver de que es capaz este idiota que lo único que hace es sacar excusas-_Me respondió Sasuke tomándome de los hombros para retirarme de entre los dos.

_-Yo no tengo que excusarme con nadie niño bonito, yo hago acá lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero, no sigo reglas de nadie y no me puede importar menos lo que los demás piensen-_esta vez habló de una forma tan terrorífica que me hizo pasar escalofríos.

_-Dante por favor no...-_Estaba a punto de rogarle que se fuera pero me interrumpió la presencia de alguien carraspeando su garganta.

-_Explícame eso de que no le debes nada a nadie-_ Habló un hombre de actitud sería lo cual provocaba miedo, este hombre portaba un vestido de paño negro muy elegante, no era viejo pero tenía facciones maduras, detrás de el venía Nysrogh sonriendo con miedo haciendo que el que yo tenía desapareciera, al mirar a Dante vi a este con una expresión de sorpresa y de susto, aunque aún no volteaba a mirar.

_-¿Bien? ¿No vas a hablar?-_pregunto de nuevo el hombre haciendo que Sasuke y yo miráramos extrañados a Dante el cual volteo lentamente cambiando a una actitud sería pero ocultando el susto que sabía que tenía a punto de hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí terminamos por hoy o no se que pase, probablemente siguiente capitulo el miércoles.<strong>

**Bueno, capitulo 12, no se que tal vamos, espero que bien. **

** Kure ga Bara: Y no te imaginas lo que quieren ocultar, un saludo.**

**sakurakiyoshi: Hahahaha, te digo que yo si soy rara, desde mi infancia tengo una teja corrida pero ser raro no es malo, será más aburrido ser alguien normal ocupando más oxigeno en esta sociedad. un abrazo.**

**Ewduei: Si ahí vamos con lo del proyecto, púes lo del cortometraje no te puedo contar o se dañaría la sorpresa, pero apenas tenga el guión yo cuento alrededor de 3 mese para tenerlo así que por tardar para septiembre ya se tendrá, pero eso sí va ser algo interesante. cuídate.**

**megami: eso esta bien, lo de medicina, no te preocupes yo se que es estar ocupada, ya casi se viene dónde todo va comenzar a descubrirse, y lo del corto en unos meses estará, ya que púes hay que programas varios ensayos y eso. un abrazo.**

**Melisa xD: Si, púes me monte aquí varias cosas pero lo esencial del fic es hacerlo así interesante, ahí vamos con lo que falta, cuídate.**

**Ya no siendo más me despido, saludes, estudien mucho y espero que ustedes no se estén comiendo el invierno que nosotros acá.**

**FRASE EXTRA DE HOY: **

**"SI APRUEBAN LA LEY LLERAS, LO ÚNICO QUE VAMOS A PODER BAJAR SERÁN NUESTROS PANTALONES PARA QUE EL GOBIERNO NOS DE POR EL CULO"**

**ANÓNIMO MUY SABIO.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	13. Punto Para Mi

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, como me los trata la vida? espero que bien, bueno se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas han pasado, incluso desde el viernes por fin me desocupe y estoy en vacaciones, por eso voy a dedicarme a traerles más capítulo, en el aviso que hice dije que volvía el domingo, pero no me acordaba que era el día del padre, entonces ayer no pude pero hoy ya si, entonces si no pasa nada extraordinario, esta semana hay sorpresas, y por supuesto levantando le el dedo a los administradores que quieren eliminar los buenos fics, que han eliminado y están baneando cuentas por bobadas. Go to read-<strong>

"Cuando una ley es injusta, lo correcto es desobedecer."Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**13. Punto Para Mi**

_-¿Bien? ¿No vas a hablar?-_pregunto de nuevo el hombre haciendo que Sasuke y yo miráramos extrañados a Dante el cual volteo lentamente cambiando a una actitud sería pero ocultando el susto que sabía que tenía a punto de hablar.

-_No era en serio, solo estaba bromeando-_dijo este riendo y tratando de que sonara como broma.

_-¿Quién es el?-_Pregunto Sasuke bajo para que lo escuchara solo yo.

_-No lo se, a decir verdad es la primera vez que veo a ese hombre-_respondí de igual manera a Sasuke.

_-Mmmm, así que estabas bromeando, porque no me cuentas más bromas_-comentó aquel hombre acercándose hasta nosotros seguido por Nysrogh que sonreía dificultosamente, inmediatamente Dante se puso aparentemente serio.

_-Claro, después pero ahora tengo que irme_-Respondió apunto de correr pero el hombre alcanzo a cogerlo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa.

_-Espérate, si aún no me presento-_Dijo el hombre mirándonos a Sasuke y a mi-_Gusto en conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Thanos y soy algo así como el tutor legal del idiota que ven acá-_Habló el hombre enseñando a Dante como un objeto a lo ultimo.

_-Un gusto en conocerlo señor, soy Sakura-_Dije con respeto al hombre, aunque no entendía a que iba esto, entendía que el también era un demonio pero no entendía porque trataba a Dante así.

-_Un gusto, señor, soy Sasuke_-Se presento Sasuke dando un paso a mi lado.

_-Bien, no los interrumpo, solo voy a llevarme a este idiota, pero después me gustaría hablar contigo Sakura, si no te molesta claro-_Dijo el hombre muy cordial, mientras sostenía a Dante del cuello aún.

_-No, claro que no me molesta_-Respondí automáticamente con respeto.

_-Bien, entonces me voy, cuídense chicos-_Se despidió el hombre caminando del mismo lugar de dónde llego halando a Dante como un costal mientras este solamente se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un berrinche, de igual forma Nysrogh se despidió dejándonos solos a Sasuke y a mi.

_-Bueno, ¿entonces vamos Sakura?-_Pregunto Sasuke haciendo que dejará de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

_-Claro, vamos Sasuke_-Respondí empezando a caminar los dos juntos hacia el lado contrario de donde se había ido aquellos demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>DANTE POV<strong>

Con esto se empezaba a complicar todo, ya no voy a poder divertirme como lo estaba haciendo.

_-Bien, ¿ahora cuéntame que estabas haciendo?-_Pregunto Thamuz lanzándome a un sillón.

_-Nada, ¿más bien dime tú que haces acá?-_Respondí acomodándome en este.

_-Tu padre me ha mandado_-Dijo simplemente Thamuz sentándose en el sillón del frente.

_-¿A que?, ¿que quiere conmigo? Ya me estoy cansando de que se meta en mis asuntos_-Me estaba colocando furioso, otra vez querían joderme.

-_Cálmate, no es lo que crees, la verdad en parte es bueno y en parte es malo para ti-_Dijo muy calmado y serio.

_-¿Que es?-_ Pregunte tranquilizándome.

_-Tu padre sabe que estás haciendo acá, supongo que solo algo, aún no sabe todo, como no vas a participar en la pelea y tal parece que estás mejor acá para el, quiere que me haga cargo completamente de ti-_ Respondió mirándome, esperando mi reacción.

_-Lo que tratas de decir es que mi padre cree que lo mejor es que no regrese al infierno, que me quede acá y tú te hagas cargo de mi como un "tutor", ¿verdad?-_ Me levante indignado, no me molestaba que Thamuz se hiciera cargo de mi, ni quedarme aquí, pero que el lo quiera me dice algo.

_-Básicamente-_Thamuz se levantó igual yendo hasta un mueble buscando algo.

_-¿Porque el no quiere que yo vuelva al infierno? O mejor ¿porque mi padre no me quiere cerca?-_Lo seguí esperando que me dijera la verdad, note como Nysrogh que lo presenciaba se ponía serio no igual que siempre.

_-El no quiere que vuelva al infierno porque, ve que haces más acá que allá. Tu padre no es que no te quiera a tu lado, solo creé que es mejor que no lo estés, escucha en algún momento te contaré todo, pero ahora no se puede-_ Respondió mirándome con pena.

_-Si claro, igual que siempre_-Comente con frustración.

_-Dejemos eso, ¿porque no me cuentas más bien que estás haciendo con esa mujer y porque estabas a punto de quitarle la cabeza a ese chico?-_ Pregunto sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

_-No es nada-_ Respondí efusivamente ya estaba aburrido.

_-Claro que es algo_-Dijo mirando seriamente, voltee a mirar a Nysrogh esperando que me dijera porque Thamuz lo sabía-_Nysrogh no me ha dicho nada más de lo importante, yo tengo como saber lo que haces, ahora dime que sucede-_Habló claramente.

_-Ok, hice un trato con esa mujer, con Sakura_-Respondí mirándolo con aburrido.

_-¿Que clase de trato?-_Pregunto de igual forma que la anterior.

_-Yo le cumpliré las 3 cosas que ella desea_-Comenté cruzando los brazos.

_-¿A cambio de que? ¿Ella que tendrá que darte?-_Esperaba la respuesta, sabía que no le iba a gustar.

_-Ella me entregará su... Virginidad-_Respondí mirándolo a los ojos, el inmediatamente se mostró molesto.

_-¿Porque lo haces?-_Preguntó tomando mucho más interés.

_-Solo... esa mujer, me resulta interesante-_ Respondí tratando de ignorar la molestia de el.

_-Claro y ¿Porque querías acabar con ese chico?-_Ya estaba molesto y yo también me sentía incomodo, sabía que a el no le gustaba que hiciera estas cosas.

-_Hice una apuesta con el...-_Levanto las cejas esperando el resto- _si el le quita primero la virginidad a Sakura yo le concederé lo que el quiera-_Respondí levantándome de ese sillón y buscando algo de beber en el mueble dónde había buscado Thamuz.

_-¿Y que pasará si tu lo haces primero, supongo?-_Miró de lado a Nysrogh el cual solo volteo su cara.

_-El me dará, su alma_-Voltee a mirarlo mientras sostenía un vaso de lo que creería que es whisky.

_-Es algo bajo pero astuto, les colocaste una espada de doble filo a los dos, ella esta enamorada de el, el aposto contigo, si el gana la apuesta ella te entrega su alma, si tu ganas la apuesta el te entrega su alma, de cualquier forma los dos perderán_-Se levantó y caminó hacía mi- _No te diré que no lo hagas, pero no deberías poner a esos dos en un lugar así_-Dijo caminando por un lado hacía fuera del salón dónde estábamos.

_-Lo se, pero respóndeme dos preguntas, ¿Porque te molestas tanto lo que estoy haciendo? Esta no es la primera vez que lo hago pero es la primera vez que te molestas, segunda ¿de donde sacaste la casa dónde estamos?-_ Pregunte volteando hacía el.

-_Son cosas mías que no te interesan y esta casa la compre ayer en la tarde, aquí es dónde viviremos. Por cierto si quieres sigue con lo que estas haciendo, lo de Sakura y el chico ese, pero ten cuidado, por que no todo es tan fácil_ - Respondió a punto de salir.

_-Se lo que hago, no tienes que hacerme advertencias_-Comenté mirando al suelo.

_-La verdad sigues siendo solo un niño, un niño caprichoso-_ Dijo este saliendo del salón.

_-Nysrogh, ¿de que hablaste con Thamuz?-_Pregunte a Nysrogh que se mostró sereno.

_-Solo lo que me pregunto, si ha pasado algo extraño acá y dónde se encontraba usted, no se como el se entero de todo eso, se lo juro señor_-Dijo serenamente, sin inmutarse un solo segundo.

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes, voy a estar por ahí, tú sigue cuidando a Sakura-_ Dije saliendo del salón a donde fuera, esta molesto y frustrado, tal vez lo que dice Thamuz de mi sea verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Ahora que habían quitado del camino al idiota, será mucho más fácil por hoy seguir con mi plan, ahora solo tengo que aprovechar este día para ganarme más la confianza de Sakura.

_-Bien, Sakura, ¿A dónde quieres ir?_- Pregunte a poco de llegar a el centro de la ciudad.

_-Perdón Sasuke, no te escuche-_Respondió Sakura disculpándose, como saliendo de una especia de estado pensativo.

_-¿Que quieres hacer?-_Debía tener paciencia aunque la verdad yo no soy alguien paciente.

_-Lo que tu quieras, yo no soy buena para decidir lugares-_Respondió con torpeza.

_-Esta bien, entonces vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?-_La verdad me daba igual, hubiera preferido llevarla a mi cama, pero aún falta mucho para esa oportunidad.

_-Si claro, vamos-_ Dijo con más animo pero pareciera que ocupara su cabeza al mismo tiempo en algo más y creo que tiene que ver con el idiota, hasta sin su presencia me la intenta poner difícil.

La lleve a una cafetería cerca, pero a pesar de se una cafetería era muy grande y digamos bien equipada.

_-¿En serio vamos a comer en este lugar?-_Preguntó ella asombrada de la cafetería, que para mi parecer no era tan sorprendente.

_-Si, ¿no te gusta?-_ Me daba igual, pero voy a tener que sacrificar mi paciencia y aparente buena actitud si quiero ganar esta apuesta.

_-No es eso, es que me parece algo...grande_- Respondió algo incomoda.

_-No te preocupes, vamos-_ Dije caminando hacía una de las ultimas mesas del segundo piso, para que esto salga bien debo asegurarme que nadie interrumpa.

Una vez estuvimos en la mesa yo pedí solo un café, Sakura pidió un café y una tarta, al principió los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio, lo suficiente para poner en marcha mi plan.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Aunque pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Dante, por poco me olvidaba de mi cita con Sasuke, después de todo no puedo negar que ese demonio esté cumpliendo con su parte del trato. Aunque estaba saliendo con Sasuke, algo que se supone que era soñado, no ha hablado más de lo necesario, ya debería acostumbrarme.

-_Sakura, ¿me responderías una pregunta?-_Pregunto Sasuke de un momento a otro sorprendiéndome.

-_Eehh, si claro Sasuke, dime_- Dije como automáticamente, de verdad me sorprendía que me quisiera preguntar algo, aún recuerdo a lo que llevo la última vez.

_-¿Me dirías cual es tu relación con Dante?-_ Pregunto sorprendiéndome aún más, no esperaba esa pregunta o más bien si.

_-¿Por que la pregunta Sasuke? ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con el hoy?-_Me alarme un poco, me hacía pensar que el pensaba cosas erróneas, aunque no lo culpaba.

_-¿La verdad?-_Preguntó serio.

-_Si, dime-_ respondí mecánicamente.

-_El pasa más tiempo de lo pensado contigo, como te trata y si, como los encontré cuando llegue-_ Dijo igual de serio que es siempre esperando una respuesta que la verdad me sorprendió lo que decía, aunque como dije antes no me sorprendía, supongo que más de uno podría darme esas razones, no la ultima pero si muchas más.

_-Entiendo, la verdad es difícil de explicar-_ Respondí simple pero con dificultad, no podría decirle la verdad a Sasuke, incluso si le dijera lo que es Dante no creo que ni siquiera halla una persona que me crea.

_-Inténtalo_-Dijo secamente.

-_No creo que alguien me crea, pero mi relación con Dante no va a más de una obligación y todo por mi propia culpa-_ El solo pensar en lo que me había metido por el solo desear algo, no, más bien por dejarme tentar de ese demonio me desanimaba, sabía que todavía tendría que aguantar mucho aunque por otro lado era caro pero todo comenzaba a cumplirse.

-_Esta bien, no te presionaré para que me digas todo, pero solo quería saber que eran ustedes dos- _Comentó terminando de tomar su café.

_-ok, pero ¿porque?-_ Pregunte ante su comentario, el cual el volteó a mirarme serio pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-_Si ya terminaste vámonos-_ Dijo levantándose de la silla invitando a irnos a lo cual de igual manera me levante siguiéndolo hasta la caja para que pagara y después a la salida. Comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar contrario de dónde yo vivía, caminamos sin decir nada, el no hablaba y yo no encontraba algún tema para abrir una conversación, así fue por varios minutos caminando hasta que pasamos por un parque dónde se detuvo.

_-Sakura necesito hacerte una pregunta-_Dijo más como una afirmación que pregunta, seguidamente dio media vuelta.

-_Si claro, dime Sasuke-_ Respondí pensando en que era lo que acababa de pasar y porque Sasuke actuaba así, después de preguntarme algo tan extraño diría, irnos sin más y su repente acción.

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-_Preguntó simplemente sin inmutarse dejándome casi estática.

_-¿Como?-_ Pregunta estúpida pero no me lo creía.

_-¿Si quieres ser mi novia?- _Repitió un poco molesto, al no tener ninguna respuesta mía, debido a que esta como en estado de shock, se respondió a él mismo- _ok, entiendo que no quieras ser mi novia_- Dijo a punto de dar media vuelta y caminar.

-_Si-_ Respondí antes de que se dispusiera a irse, como automáticamente sin pensar.

_-¿Si, no quieres ser mi novia?-_ Pregunte este extrañado.

_- No_- Respondí igual que anteriormente.

_-¿No quieres ser mi novia?-_Pregunte igualmente que la anterior.

_-Si, digo no, digo si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke_-Aclaré ante que ya me había confundido y el parecía estar igual.

Se acerco tomándome de la mano y halándome a él- _entonces que sea oficial_- se acerco a besarme a lo cual no tuve momento de reaccionar, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos nos golpeo un montón de papeles haciendo que se terminara tan buen momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish por hoy, siguiente capitulo, diría que el miércoles, pero hagamos crono grama y bueno con las sorpresas. Si no creen que son sorpresas, perdonen hacerles leer esto.<strong>

**Lunes- Hoy- Capitulo 13**

**Martes- Mañana- One Shot, Song Fic creo que se llama ese coroto, basado en una canción que me gusta y con la cual me cuadro un SasuSaku (Pathetica).**

**Miercoles- Capitulo 14**

**Jueves- Capitulo 1, nuevo fic, un fic que digamos que es creado por una amiga, pero yo soy algo así como un beta, arreglo cosas, agrego algunas así como para que quede bonito, así que espero que les guste, el crédito es de ella no mío. (No digo el nombre aún)**

**Viernes- Capitulo 15**

**Sábado (No prometo este día, porque no se si tenga un compromiso, en caso de que se presente avisaré y lo haré el viernes)- Nuevo Fic, Hace un tiempo les dije que iba comenzar a escribir un fic basado en una película de los 80 muy buena, entonces es este, espero les guste (No digo el nombre aún ni el de la película) **

**Bueno esto por esta semana, para la otra hay algo parecido, entonces aquí los dejo, esta vez no respondo sus reviews, perdón, pero no se ni dónde estoy parada en este momento. Por cierto ya estoy empezando a diseñar mi blog y estoy mirando como puedo diseñar para que sea para más de uno, entonces si en algún momento desaparezco de esta pagina, estén pendientes de mi facebook o correo que dejo en el perfil, cualquiera que se quiera asociar a esto me avisa, lo del blog, aunque busco forma de hacerlo web.**

**Adiós, se les quiere, nos vemos mañana, One shot, _Pathetica_, good vemos.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	14. El Que No Avanza, Retrocede

****Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, en serio, mucho tiempo, según la fecha es algo más allá de año y medio, probablemente ya habían pensado que abandone esta y todas mis historias, pero no, la verdad han pasado demasiadas cosas, estudio, trabajos, problemas, bloqueos de escritor, falta de creatividad, en los últimos casi 4 meses solo he tenido cabeza para escribir poemas de amor que a la final no se si valieron la pena, debido a esto nunca pude concentrarme en escribir capítulos para las historias. Les pido disculpas por tenerlos tanto tiempo así, no se como estaré de nivel en este momento, por eso no se si de pronto les sepa extraño este capitulo, por adelantado pido disculpas, pero hasta ahora estoy regresando a escribir, por el momento no me queda decir más. No puedo decir con certeza cuando voy a actualizar ya que todo depende como vayan surgiendo las cosas pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Por otro lado tengo 3 historias nuevas que iré publicando con el tiempo, incluida una en la que voy a adaptar eso que me tuvo estos meses escribiendo frases de amor, pero a el anime de Gokusen. Bueno sin más, los dejo que lean, Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo, que en el 2014 les pueda ir bien no como a mi. Para finalizar, ahora me pueden acosar en twitter como DipKc_Mc, también he cambiado mi nick a este, así que no se extrañen, soy la misma McDip.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por DipKc Mc, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>MEPHISTO<strong>

**14. El Que No Avanza, Retrocede**

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando un montón de papeles nos golpeo, nuestras caras fueron cubiertas de papeles, inmediatamente nos separamos y cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar fue interrumpido por alguien.

-_lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención, una ráfaga de viento pasó e hizo volar todos mis papeles-_habló disculpándose un hombre que no había visto nunca en mi vida, pero por alguna razón algo me hacia sentir que ya lo conocía de otro lugar. Este hombre era alto, de piel blanca pero no tanto, promediaba los 30 años tal vez más, su pero era corto y muy ordenado, utilizaba unas gafas de marco grueso y vestía ropa formal, no era extraño pero si sus ojos, eran algo sin vida.

-_tal vez debería la próxima vez prestar más atención en vez de interrumpir a las demás personas_- habló Sasuke con una gran sutileza.

-_Lo siento de verdad, siento haberlos interrumpido, pero tenía mi cabeza en otro lugar y no me di cuenta_- se disculpo de nuevo el hombre dirigiéndose a recoger sus papeles.

-_no se preocupe, solo la próxima vez este más atento_- esta vez hablé yo intentando retirar lo que se notaba que estaba molesto Sasuke.

-_Gracias, eres una chica muy amable, de nuevo lo siento.-_ expresó terminando de recoger sus papeles-_bueno adiós chicos no los interrumpo más._-dijo finalmente retirándose de el lugar.

-_Eso es algo que no espere, Sasuke tu_- intentaba normalizar la situación pero cuando voltee a ver a Sasuke, este me beso de improviso, era algo que no me espere y en parte a eso fue por lo que me pareció tan maravilloso, era como morir y volver a nacer, era algo que me hacía sentir tan bien, aunque solo era un beso normal diría que inocente, tocar sus labios hizo que cayera completamente ante sus ser, no podía creer lo que me hacía sentir.

Finalmente el fue quién se separo-_Ahora que nadie nos interrumpía quería hacerlo oficial_- dijo tomándome de la mano y prácticamente halándome a través de el camino a casa, quede tan sorprendida que era como si estuviera en un estado zombie sin pensar en más aparte de lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, de nuevo me besó para despedirse, pero esta vez no fe un beso inocente, esta vez me beso poniendo en practica su completa experiencia, fue algo que me pareció eterno, el era tan profesional en esto y yo apenas podía seguirle el paso, al final se separo despidiéndose- _que descanses- _se retiró dejándome con mis fantasías internas, pase toda la noche pensando y hasta soñé con ese beso y algo más, debido a estos sueños no pude dormir bien y al otro día no estaba exactamente con la mejor energía.

* * *

><p>Baje rápidamente las escaleras de mi casa ya que debido a mi imaginación termine levantándome tarde e iba igualmente tarde a la escuela, extrañamente esta vez no había un demonio no deseado molestándome a horas tempranas de la mañana.<p>

_-Sakura ¿no vas a desayunar?-_ Pregunto mi madre asomándose desde la cocina al verme correr con tanto apuro.

-_No, comeré algo en la escuela_- le respondí abriendo la puerta a punto de irme.

_-cuídate-_ escuche que grito cuando cerré la puerta. Como todas las mañanas Nysrogh me esperaba en la puerta para acompañarme a la escuela, de camino a casa y a cualquier lugar donde fuera siempre me estaba escoltando tal como se lo había ordenado ese maldito demonio. En esta ocasión no conversamos más que el saludo, pues tenía mi mente en otro lugar, en Sasuke, solo podía pensar en él que no tenía ánimos de hablar sobre otro tema.

Al llegar a la escuela, hice mi rutina diaria: dirigirme directamente a el salón de clases, ya que iba tarde de otra manera no podía distraerme, al entrar me dirigí a mi asiento saludando a Hinata y Naruto, no vi que estuviera Sasuke en su asiento y también note que estaba sobre la hora de comenzar clases y estas no habían empezado, por otra parte tampoco vi al demonio desgraciado que me atormenta todos los días pero no le tome mucha importancia, después de todo sobre él nunca se sabia lo que hacía.

Mientras hablaba con Hinata y Naruto alguien me tomo de los hombros e hizo que diera media vuelta quedando frente a el. -_No vas a saludarme hoy o ¿ya te olvidaste de mi?-_pregunto Sasuke con esa sonrisa que me encantaba- _No, es solo que entré muy apurada y no te vi_- le respondí instintivamente con disculpa- _Hn_- no se limito a más palabras y me beso, en ese momento todos quedaron en shock pues nadie se esperó algo así, incluso Hinata y Naruto quedaron pasmados, a Ino y su jauría de seguidoras inmediatamente quedaron boqui abiertas. Sasuke siguió besándome sin detenerse, aunque a mi tampoco me molestaba le seguí la corriente, no era experta besando pero intentaba seguir los pasos de el, era difícil pero de alguna forma me encantaba eso. _-¿Sería posible que la señorita Haruno y el Señor Uchiha dejaran de dar esos espectáculos en la escuela y tomaran asiento?-_Todo fue interrumpido por la voz de la directora Tsunade, con solo su presencia hacía que todos nos convirtiéramos en soldados a su mando.

Una vez que todos estuvimos en nuestros asientos ella se pronunció a hablar pero se detuvo al ver que todavía había un asiento vacío- _¿Dónde esta el niño bonito, ese que es como extranjero?_– pregunto mirando el asiento de aquel demonio a lo que todos hicimos lo mismo, a todos nos pareció igual de extraño, al no ver respuesta de ninguna volvió a el tema principal por el cual era su visita-_Bueno no importa, tal vez se preguntaran porque las clases no han comenzado y donde esta el profesor Sarutobi_- automáticamente todos ante esta información asentimos como sus cadetes- _pues bien, ese viejo ayer en la tarde se gano la lotería y de inmediato llamó diciendo que no volvería a ser esclavo de nadie, y se fue inmediatamente para alguna isla paradisiaca_- después de escucharla decir eso casi caemos de nuestros asientos, ese viejo después de todo era bastante inconformista con el mandato de la directora- _es debido a eso que quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor, siga por favor_- dijo señalando la puerta, mire para quedar impactada por la persona que entraba, era el mismo tipo que nos había golpeado con los papeles en el día de ayer, estaba exactamente igual, la única diferencia era que su traje formal el día de ayer era negro y el de hoy era azul oscuro- _Alumnos, este es el maestro Ao, desde hoy será su profesor, lo adoptaran como su profesor y lo amaran como su profesor ¿entendido?-_ nuevamente volvimos a asentir mecánicamente_- no quiero chistecitos ni quejas sobre ustedes en el primero día así que más les vale comportarse_- esto ultimo lo dijo con su actitud amenazante haciéndonos entender que mas valía no molestar al nuevo profesor- _ya saben compórtense o tendrán que vérselas conmigo en la dirección_-dijo esto ultimo abandonado el salón de clases.

_-Bueno muchachos, permítanme presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es David Ao, mi padre es japonés pero mi madre es americana, llevo ya varios años enseñando y espero llevarme bien con ustedes, al contrario de la directora, si gustan pueden decirme por mi nombre, no tengo ningún problema en ello, así que comencemos la clase de hoy_- Habló tomando sus libros y decidido a comenzar con la clase.

Parecía buena persona, pero aun algo me hacía sentir que ya lo conocía de algún otro lugar, era algo extraño, a la final no le preste mucha atención, ahora debía disfrutar de mi felicidad mientras pudiera.

Luego en el almuerzo, por primera vez podía dedicarle mi tiempo a Sasuke. Me adelante a Hinata y Naruto sentándome con Sasuke, este se ofreció a pagarme mi almuerzo esta vez, aunque no quería no pude negarme, después de todo lastimaría su orgullo tan grande que tiene.

-_Entonces ¿Qué quiere s hacer esta tarde Sakura? O mejor ¿Qué quieres hacer esta semana?-_ Me preguntaba Sasuke mientras comíamos, aunque de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, el tomaba un actitud de que de verdad quería pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, no era que no me agradara pero tenia miedo de que en algún momento comenzara a ser molesto.

_-no lo se, no soy muy de hacer planes-_ no sabía que querría hacer, probablemente una persona normal le surgirían millones de ideas, cosas que hacer con el hombre de sus sueños, pero yo por alguna razón no podía pensar así, aún permanecía en mi cabeza aquella apuesta con ese demonio, no sabía si el que Sasuke ahora fuera mi novio tendría que ver con Dante, pero de algo si estaba segura era que este mismo no me dejaría disfrutar de la felicidad que sentía ahora.

_-Entonces yo voy a tener el placer de llevarte a conocer muchos lugares, solo confía en mi y ya veras lo maravilloso que puedo ser-_ habló esta vez con tanta vanidad aunque me pareció bastante hermoso que quisiera llevarme a muchos lugares a pasar tiempo con el.

-_Siento interrumpirlos de nuevo, creo que ya se tornara costumbre, pero quisiera hacerles una pregunta-_ se acerco el profesor Ao, de alguna forma eso me hizo reír, después de lo de ayer ya serian muchas coincidencias.

_-Claro, profesor, puede preguntarnos con confianza-_ respondió Sasuke con su tono de altanería y repulsión común a la gente.

_-bueno, puede parecer molesto pero es una coincidencia muy grande el habernos encontrado ayer y hoy resulta que soy su profesor, la vida da muchas vueltas ¿no les parece?- _tomo una silla y se sentó a nuestro lado.

_-Es verdad, pero en serio profesor puede preguntarnos con confianza-_ esta vez hablé yo.

-_Por favor no tantas formalidades, pueden llamarme David, bueno, quisiera preguntarles por el chico que no vino, Dante, me gusta tener una buena relación con mis estudiantes, ya que el no ha asistido hoy quisiera saber la razón, hablé con otros estudiantes y me indicaron que ustedes son sus amigos y que debería saber el porque de su inasistencia a clases_- comentó calmada y de alguna forma con esa fraternidad en los buenos profesores.

-_No, la verdad no podría decirle con certeza, el nunca menciona nada de lo que vaya a hacer o de lo que este pasando, así que no puedo responder positivamente a la pregunta_- respondí lo más neutral posible, era verdad pero no podía evidenciar el misterio en el, alguien podría interesarse en algo que no debería y terminar sufriendo desgracias como yo. Al mismo tiempo en que hablaba con el profesor Sasuke me moraba como diciéndome que no debería ni mencionar a Dante, a la final ¿podrían ser celos?

-_Bien, siento interrumpirlos de nuevo, los dejo que disfruten de su almuerzo, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, si necesitan ayuda en algo no duden en hablar conmigo_-dijo finalmente retirándose y dejándonos solos.

* * *

><p>No quería pensar en ese demonio pero algo me obligaba a hacerlo, no se que era, pero era algo que me presionaba pues Dante no se había presentado a la escuela ni un solo día de la semana, aún más no se había presentado en mi casa, en otro lugar o a alguien, ni a mi, no se había aparecido un solo segundo a mi vista, Nysrogh aun seguía escoltándome a cada lugar, no mencionaba nada sobre Dante y yo tampoco me atreví a preguntarle.<p>

Por mi parte pase estos días junto a Sasuke, el con su propio poder me obligó cada día a asistir a un lugar diferente, al cine, a el balneario, a dar un paseo en auto por la ciudad, a comer a un restaurante, a un concierto, el fin de semana me llevo a conocer la playa, no pude negarme a alguna de estas cosas y ni siquiera mi madre pudo, Sasuke que la cayó tan bien a mi madre que no podía negarle nada y confió en el, me hacía recordar a alguien. Aún así no pude disfrutarlo del todo, pues toda la semana, cada día alguien se acordaba de preguntarme por el demonio y el porque de su inasistencia, finalmente comenzó de nuevo la semana volviendo lo que diría todo a la normalidad.

Esta vez si había logrado llegar temprano a la escuela, Sasuke siempre lo hacía y en ese momento nos encontrábamos hablando, bueno, yo hablaba y el escuchaba, luego fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros amigos.

-_Solo llevan una semana pero ahora ya no los separa nadie, me siento solo ya no puedo pasar tiempo con Sakura ni con el teme_- dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo, haciendo circulitos en este y casi llorando.

- _Claro que no Naruto, no es así, que te parece si salimos esta tarde todos juntos otra vez-_ le respondí intentando animarlo pero escuche un gruñido de Sasuke, era su forma de protestar que no le agradaba la idea.

_-Me parece bien, por cierto Sakura ¿sabes si Dante vendrá hoy?-_ todo parecía bien hasta que volvieron a hacer la misma pregunta que me venían haciendo toda esta semana.

-_No lo se, yo no lo he visto desde el día en el parque de diversiones_-respondí lo mas calmadamente posible, ya siempre lo mismo me hacía enfadar.

_-Bueno, es que es raro que no se haya presentado en toda la semana que pasó_- habló de nuevo Naruto pero esta ver le respondió Sasuke.

_- tal vez solo se dio cuenta que de su lugar no es este y huyo de el país como el cobarde que es_- de alguna forma me causo gracia pero tuve que aguantar el no reír, Hinata mostró preocupación igual que Naruto.

_-no creo que el fuera capaz de algo así ¿o no Sakura?-_me preguntó de nuevo esperando alguna respuesta esperanzada de mi parte, a la final parecía que Naruto le había tomado cariño a Dante.

-_no creo que_- iba a responder cuando fui interrumpido por algunos ruidos que venían desde la puerta.

–_Oye amigo, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Es una semana completa la que te has ausentado-_ habló Kiba a Dante quien atravesaba la puerta, por fin había regresado este demonio.

–_Asuntos personales, no se preocupen_- respondió este simplemente serio dirigiéndose a su asiento o a nosotros, después de todo quedaban en la misma dirección.

–_Oye ya te extrañaba, menos mal regresaste, Sasuke estaba diciendo cosas ingratas_- corrió Naruto saltando a abrazar a Dante el cual solo siguió caminando aunque este lo sujetara, en verdad estaba bastante serio, no era su actitud habitual.

_-¿te pasa algo?-_esta vez me atreví a preguntar yo.

_-nada en lo que tengan que interesarse, más bien, díganme que ha pasado de nuevo por acá- _respondió este deteniéndose frente a nosotros.

_-Pues no te imaginas, hay un nuevo profesor que es mitad americano, es muy buena persona y muy amable, ya veras que te caerá bien-_ respondió inmediatamente Naruto al fin soltándolo.

_-Así que un profesor nuevo, ¿Quién es?-_ pregunto este con fingida curiosidad siguiendo la corriente a Naruto.

_-Oh, mira pues acaba de entrar_- dijo Naruto señalando a el profesor David quien entraba por la puerta, Dante volteo en su fingido interés pero se quedo completamente quieto al ver al profesor, lo miraba fija y seriamente a los ojos, en cambio el profesor con sus actitud habitual lo miraba sonriente.

_-¿oye te pasa algo?-_ pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba.

_-este tipo, es…-_comenzó a hablar haciendo una pausa y por su actitud hizo que comenzara a preocuparme y que regresara ese sentimiento extraño que sentía de ya conocer a el profesor de algún otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin por hoy, espero poder actualizar pronto, pues no quier escribir capítulos solo por escribir, este lo escribí rápido por no dejar el año en vano.<strong>

**Esta vez me quedaría difícil responder reviews, así que lo dejaré para la próxima.**

**Espero vernos pronto, que disfruten del fin de año, adiós.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2013**

_Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas_


	15. Persecución

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola regrese, y antes del mes asíq ue eso se convierte en un record XD. Bueno espero que la hayan pasado bien en el año nuevo porque yo la verdad lo pase en frente del pc hasta las 6 am jugando DOFUS (juego mmorpg), pero bueno regresando a el fic, este capitulo comence a escribirlo hace rato llegue a la mitad y se me fue la inspiración, seguí escrbiendolo antier pero en una extraña coincidencia cuando tenia mucha inspiración y se fue la luz a las 3am exactamente ._., no perdi lo que había escrito pero si el hilo asi que por eso lo termine hoy. Bueno sin más los dejo que elan, creo que ya estoy recuperando el hilo apra escribir y voy mejorando pero lo dejo a su criterio.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por DipKc Mc, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>XV. PERSECUCIÓN<strong>

**_Una semana antes…_**

_-Nysrogh, ¿de que hablaste con Thamuz?-_Pregunte a Nysrogh que se mostró sereno.

_-Solo lo que me pregunto, si ha pasado algo extraño acá y dónde se encontraba usted, no se como el se entero de todo eso, se lo juro señor_-Dijo serenamente, sin inmutarse un solo segundo.

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes, voy a estar por ahí, tú sigue cuidando a Sakura-_ Dije saliendo del salón a donde fuera, esta molesto y frustrado, tal vez lo que dice Thamuz de mi sea verdad.

La llegada de Thamuz solo significaba una cosa: Ya había comenzado esa estúpida guerra por un trono que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, aunque eso quería decir que todo se comenzaría a poner difícil. Por otro lado, su presencia también me complicaba mi estancia en la tierra, ya no podría seguir con mi usual diversión, de igual manera no pienso entregar lo que me corresponde, siempre tenía un As bajo la manga.

Como en toda ciudad siempre existía un lugar donde se reunía toda la escoria, pero esta vez era especial ya que o hay nada mejor que un nido lleno de demonios aprovechándose de mas demonios y almas corrompidas, era una Sodoma y Gomorra en tierra viva, y como todo imperio era dirigida por una alma con mucho poder y autoridad, un nombre muy conocido a través de la historia que dirigía esta gran pecaminosa reunión.

Un demonio como yo no necesitaba caminar así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía transportarme a cualquier lugar, de esta manera en menos de un segundo me encontré en la entrada de aquel nido, "La Ciudad del Pecado", así lo llamaban, una pequeña ciudad dentro de otra ciudad, pero, una ciudad podrida, Un infierno en tierra, las calles, bares, casas, apartamentos llenos de gente consumida por el pecado, el alcohol, la droga, las apuestas, la lujuria, personas consumidas por sus propios deseos más oscuros que a provechaban los demonios.

Una vez en este pequeño agujero, me dirigí directamente a el expendio principal del pecado, era una especia de bar donde se comerciaba desde licor, droga, sexo y almas, cuando los humanos gastaban todo lo que tenían en su propia adicción vendían su alma para continuar con su adicción hasta que naturalmente, morían sino eran devorados primeros por los demonios. Esta era la localidad principal, unos pisos más arriba se encontraba la sección que podríamos llamar V.I.P., el espectáculo de verdaderas orgias que eran protagonizadas por los propios demonios o simplemente humanos con mucho dinero. Aunque todo era tentador mirar como espectáculo de entretenimiento, mi objetivo era el salón al final del último piso, en otras palabras el maestreo de esta orquesta de maldad, la más reconocida mujer que ha caído en el pecado de la lujuria: Cleopatra.

Al entrar al salón donde se encontraba, lo primero que se podía observar era la cantidad de sus esclavos sexuales con los que acostumbraba a organizar sus orgias, esclavos que cumplían todos sus lujos, placeres y deseos.

-_Mi príncipe demonio o tal vez debería llamarte ¿Mephisto?-_habló con sus tradicional voz seductora, mientras se levantaba para sentarse en su gran cama donde era complacida de varias formas por varios hombres.

_-Vamos ¿Desde cuando manejas tantas formalidades? Mi bella señora-_le respondí acercándome a ella y tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

_-Entonces ¿Cómo debería llamarte?-_pregunto haciendo un ademan con su mano para que todos salieron inmediatamente del cuarto, lo cual hicieron con mucha disciplina.

_-Tu puedes llamarme como tu quieras_-dije acercándome aún más a lo que ella inmediatamente me tomo del cuello de mi camisa para halarme a la cama y colocarse encima de mío.

_-Bueno ¿a que debo tan grata visita?-_pregunto mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón para entrar su mano a mi bóxer y comenzar a masturbarme.

_-¿Qué te parece si dejamos las conversación para después?-_ comencé a besar su cuello para luego bajar a su pecho, tomándola desde su trasero para acercarla a mi.

_-Me parece estupendo_- respondió comenzando a retirar mi ropa para desnudarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo bastón eso para comenzar con una noche de sexo desenfrenado, aún más de lo que no se pudiera esperar de la diosa y el demonio de la lujuria.

* * *

><p><strong>THAMUZ POV<strong>

-_Nysrogh, quiero aprovechar el que Dante no está para hablar contigo_-dije entrando a el salón donde se encontraba Nysrogh.

-_Claro señor, pero usted debe saber que…_-lo detuve antes de que siguiera hablando.

-_si, se que tu lealtad pertenece a Dante y no responderás nada más allá de algo que el no haya dicho ya_- este solo asintió confirmado lo que dije.

-_Mira, como tu lealtad pertenece a Dante, supongo que estás dispuesto a ayudarle y protegerlo en lo que sea y de lo que sea, ¿correcto?-_le dije tomando asiento en el sofá que había en el salón.

-_Si señor, el que siga aun con vida se lo debo a el-_ respondió manteniéndose firme frente a mi.

-_bien, entonces por su propio bien lo que te diré no deberás mencionárselo por nada del mundo, aún no es el momento correcto para que el lo sepa_-hablé tomando un puro y encendiéndolo para fumarlo.

-_está bien, señor, pero de que se puede tratar para que el no deba saberlo_-comentó con un poco de confusión.

-_se trata de…-_fume una vez el puto para después seguir hablando-_Sakura y lo que pronto se avecina_-termine de hablar para ver que Nysrogh había tomado una actitud seria.

* * *

><p><strong>DANTE POV<strong>

Después de aquella gran noche de placer junto a Cleopatra ya era de medio día, aún permanecíamos en aquella cama pero esta vez varias mujeres esclavas nos traían comida y bebida para luego dejar de nuevo el salón solo con nosotros dos.

-_Bueno ya tuvimos la diversión, entonces ahora me gustaría saber el motivo de mi vista mi príncipe-_Dijo Cleopatra mientras llevaba a mi boca varias frutas de las cuales había traído anteriormente aquellas mujeres.

-_Bien, me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo_-hablé recibiendo aquel bocado de fruta.

_-¿ayuda? Para que tu me pidas algo así debe ser algo muy importante o muy divertido-_respondió esta vez tomando frutas para ella.

_-Un poco de ambos, simplemente me gustaría que hundieras en el pecado a un hombre que se ha atravesado en mi camino-_dije tomando esta vez algo de vino.

_-¿puedo saber el porque no lo haces tu mismo? ¿Acaso ya no tienes el poder para hacerlo?-_pregunto observándome detenidamente con algo de burla.

_-Thamuz está aquí, lo que significa que mi libre albedrio se ha reducido bastante_-Respondí mirándola con seriedad.

-_Ya entiendo, pero antes de ayudarte ¿me vas a contar el por que tengo que hundir a ese hombre?-_me arrebato la copa de vino para tomársela completamente.

_-Es la misma razón por la cual llegue al mundo humano, una mujer-_cuando dije esto ella tomo más interés en lo que decía-_hizo un trato con esa mujer, le daría dinero, venganza y el amor de su vida a cambio de su primera vez_-tome otra copa de vino para beberla.

_-¡Oh!, ¿así de interesante es aquella mujer como para hacerla tu esclava personal arrebatándole su pureza?-_ pregunto comenzándome a acariciar mi pecho.

-_no, simplemente me resulta interesante, mi instinto me hace ir hacía ella y desear tomarla-_ respondía analizando lo que había dicho, de alguna manera aún no sabía lo que significaba.

_-bien, entonces prosigue con la historia_-esta vez retiro el manto con el cual tapaba la mitad de mi cuerpo para empezar a besarlo mientras bajaba cada vez más y más hasta mi pene.

-_En una ocasión relacionada, aposte con el idiota del cual ella esta enamorada. Apostamos a el primero que tomara la virginidad de Sakura, si el pierde yo me llevare su alma y si yo pierdo tendré que concederle lo que desee aparte de revelarme mi identidad.- _Dije mientras comenzaba a excitarme de nuevo.

_-Entonces quieres que yo hunda a ese chico para quitarlo de tu camino, que puedas llevarte su alma, tomar a esa chica y seguir con tu diversión, y ya que Thamuz está aquí no puedes pasarte de la raya ¿correcto?-_en esta ocasión tomo mi pene y comenzó a chuparlo con gran habilidad.

_-Exacto, pero ahora hay algo que parece de más importancia para mi_-dije para tomar su cabeza con mi mano y ayudarle a que chupara mi pene más rápido, verdaderamente con Cleopatra el sexo era algo que nunca podría faltarme.

* * *

><p><strong>THAMUZ POV<strong>

**_La noche anterior…_**

_-¿Entonces entiendes el por que Dante aún no puede saber nada de esto?-_Pregunté a Nysrogh siguiendo nuestra conversación.

-_Si, ahora entiendo señor, sentía algo parecido pero no pensé que fuera algo tan preocupante_-Respondió mostrando por primera vez su cara de preocupación.

_-Pronto iré a hablar con Sakura y necesito que vengas conmigo_-Dije levantándome de mi asiento y tomando esta vez algo de vino que tenía en un escritorio.

_-¿Piensa decirle todo tan rápido?-_Preguntó asombrado por mi tan rápida decisión.

_-No, eso haría que todo comenzara inmediatamente, solo quiero hablar unas cosas con ella-_respondí bebiendo de un momento todo el vino que había vertido en la copa.

_-Está bien señor, pero ¿mi señor Dante? Puedo estar seguro que aparecerá de un momento a otro y esto complicaría el dialogo_- comentó Nysrogh seriamente.

-_Lo se, pero a el no le agrada mi presencia aquí, así que intentará permanecer lo más lejos posible de mi_-Respondí finalmente saliendo del salón, tenía que prepararme para lo que venía.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

**_Día Actual…_**

_-¿oye te pasa algo?-_ pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba.

_-este tipo, es…-_comenzó a hablar haciendo una pausa extraña la cual hizo que regresara esa sensación extraña.

_-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Tu lo conoces?-_igual de extraño el que le hizo la pregunta fue Sasuke, para todos era extraño verlo en esta clase de shock.

_-no, no es nada-_respondió finalmente reaccionando, se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó en silencio sin observar a el profesor.

_-está bien, tomen asiento y vamos a comenzar la clase_- al final el profesor solo dijo esto sin prestar más atención a lo que acababa de pasar.

Este tipo de por si ya me hacía sentir una onda extraña y el ver actuar a Dante así me hacía pensar que tal vez era mala persona, un demonio, alguna otra clase de ser extraña. Por otro lado la extraña desaparición de Dante por una semana me daba mal augurio, con él jamás se podía esperar nada más allá de que no fuera una burla sobre todos o una de sus maldades, no podía asegurar nada pero me interesaba el descubrir que clase de ser era nuestro nuevo profesor.

En el descanso no se asomó por el comedor lo cual me pareció extraño, pensé que vendría con sus tradicionales chistes de mal gusto para joderle la vida a Sasuke y a mí, aún así comí rápido y con la excusa que le di a Sasuke que iba al baño me escape a buscarlo, al final lo encontré en la azotea sentado contra una pared mirando el cielo.

_-oye así te ves muy extraño, aún más para ti_-le dije sentándome a su lado a lo cual el no se limite a más que seguir mirando el cielo.

_-¿Cómo te va con el niño bonito? Dime ¿ya eres su novia?-_preguntó aún sin mirarme pero sonriendo levemente de medio lado.

_-Si, el mismo día que tuvimos esa cita dónde fuiste llevado arrastrado-_respondí con algo de burla.

_-entonces ya casi se acerca el final de nuestro contrato ¿no te parece?-_esta vez lo dijo volteando a mirarme con una sonrisa de las habituales de el.

_-eso parece… oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_pregunté mirándolo con seriedad.

_-parece que para ti es importante así que si, puedes preguntarme lo que quieres_-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-_esta mañana cuando viste a el nuevo profesor tu tuviste una extraña reacción, también ibas a decir algo de que el era algo, como si tu lo conocieras pero al final no dijiste nada_-esta vez me miró con seriedad-_desde que el conocí he tenido una extraña sensación al estar cerca de él, algo que me hace tener alguna clase de precaución, me podrías decir ¿quién es él y por que parece que le conoces?-_termine de hablar notando que tomó aún más seriedad

_-solo pareciera porque en verdad no le conozco_-respondió mirándome fijamente como mostrándome una verdad-_escucha Sakura, tu extraña sensación es que puedes sentir su presencia, no puedo explicar el porque la sientes pero relacionada con mi reacción de antes es por la misma causa_-respondió sin apartar mi mirada y yo igualmente no podía dejar de mirarle.

_-¿entonces cual es la causa?-_pregunté con algo de miedo, sentía medo de lo que pudiera responderme.

_-Él es un demonio, no se de que clase, ni siquiera podría decirte su nombre, solo sé que es uno muy poderoso y me resulta extraño encontrarlo en un lugar como este_-respondió levantándose del lugar donde estaba-_Sakura cuídate de él y no le menciones algo sobre esto a nadie-_dijo finalmente entrando de nuevo a el edificio dejándome asustada, no podía prever que pudiera pasar con un demonio poderoso cerca y el por que yo podía sentir su presencia, me preocupaba pero pareciera que Dante no podía decirme más, tal vez era verdad que no sabía quién era él.

Cuando acabaron las clases Dante desapareció de una, igual que todos los días Nysrogh me esperaba para acompañarme a cada pero esta vez Sakura quería que lo acompañara a él a dar un paseo.

_-Vamos Sakura, quiero mostrarte algo_-dijo Sasuke tomándome de la mano para llevarme consigo.

_-Esta bien pero deberías haberme avisado antes, no puedo irme así como si nada_-le respondí mientras miraba a Nysrogh haciéndole una seña para que se fuera a casa pero este solo se limitaba a seguirnos procurando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Aún cuando estábamos en la puerta de la escuela vi al profesor David subir a un auto negro el cual parecía que manejaba una mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID POV<strong>

_-Es extraño verte salir de aquel nido de basura ¿sabes?-_dije a la mujer que manejaba el auto antes de tomarla por su mentón y besarla con ansiedad.

_-No digas eso, después de todo tengo que ver quién es el chico que es capaz de sacar dolor de cabeza a un demonio de clase tan alta, pero sabes es bastante guapo_- respondió luego de responder mi beso.

_-Así que guapo ¿dime quién es quién roba tu atención para quitarle la cabeza inmediatamente?_-le pregunte esta vez besando su cuello y colocando mi mano en su pierna para luego comenzar a subirla lentamente hasta meterla en su ropa interior.

_-Aquel chico de pelo negro que lleva a rastras a la chica, pero no te preocupes porque mi preferido y al único que le pertenece mi amor es a ti_-esta ves ella fue la que metió una de sus manos entre mis pantalones para masturbarme.

_-¿Sasuke Uchiha? Así que este chico es capaz de darle dolores de cabeza a mi hermanito-_dije después de ver a quién se refería, me resultaba bastante interesante, tal vez podría darle una ayudita.

_-Se supone que debo seducirlo y hundirlo en la lujuria para que Dante pueda ganar la apuesta, pero estoy segura de que tienes una idea mejor o ¿no es verdad? Mi príncipe-_habló sin detener su mano, en cambio comenzó a moverla más rápido.

-_Mi querida Cleopatra, siempre tan perspicaz, por supuesto que tengo una idea mejor, ahora tengo una grandiosa que nos implica a ti, a mi y un Jacuzzi ¿Qué te parece?-_ le dije antes de sonreír con gran malicia y comenzar a pensar en la forma en que le provocaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Dante, pero antes le haría sufrir destruyendo todo lo que el importa.

-_Mi querido David o tal vez debería decirte Belcebú, se que al final acabaras con tus pequeños hermanitos Belial, Astarté, Dante_-dijo besando la mano que tenía libre- _y te convertirás en el nuevo rey destruyendo todo el mundo de esos delicados humanos-_dijo finalmente y yo lo sabía, se que es verdad, al final yo reinaré los dos mundos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno fin del capitulo, por fin (?), espero que les haya gustado pues creo que de aquí en adelante comienza bastante cosa. Intentaré actualizar antes del mes, tal vez para eso del 14 así como para San Valentin (aunque por aca no celebramos eso) así mismo creo que subiré dos nuevas historias.<strong>

**Sección responder comentarios:**

**gatitu: primero respuesta a tu pregunta: si escuche faltan 5 pa' las doce, en una ocasión lo vivi corriendo un kilometro en menos de 5 minutos a mi casa para poder llegar antes de año nuevo y todo porque estabamos con mis amigos haciendo visita a una amiga que no la dejan salir (aún hoy ne día tiene 20 años y todavia no la dejan salir más allá de las 7pm). Sabes muchas personas me han pedido eso, que deje a Dante con Sakura pero creo que causaria amenazas de muerte o algo parecido de parte de los fans del sasusaku, pero pues creo que aun falta mucho para el final (eso espero) así que se vendra bastante de varios lados, esperemos haber que pasa. Lo de mi amiga por suerte ya se arreglo despues de 3 novios online que jamaás iba a conocer, hoy en día es nvoia de uno de mis mejores amigos tambien pero creo que es un castigo porque uno les está hablando y a cada rato es con esa meliosiadera y yo acá como un bulto de sal dónde solo me acompaña el pc y mi perro. David pues si ya ves, ahí en eso hay bastante para cuento. Por ultimo ¿de que parte de Colombia soy? de un pueblito por allá a las afueras de Bogotá.**

**Bueno los dejo por hoy y espero verlos pronto, abrazos pa' todos *les saca las billeteras mientras los abraza*.**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2014**

**Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas**


	16. Sentimientos

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regrese, despues de 3 meses pero no se imaginan como estaba, desde Febrero entre de nuevo a la universidad y he tenido demasiados deberes que realizar :( sin embargo ya pude actualizar, este capitulo lo estaba escribiendo desde hace rato pero por fortuna por fin pude terminarlo. Igualmente para disculparme por tener tanto tiempo abandonado el fic el capitulo de hoy será casi el doble de largo de como usualmente es y también viene con sorpresita. Espero les guste, no les prometo nada para la próxima actualización pero espero no extenderme, ya que tengo escrito un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, solo sería complementarlo. Bueno sin más, los invito a que lean, Gracias por pasar por mi fic y que disfruten su estancia leyendo ;) .<strong>

**Por cierto, ahora he comenzado a escuchar Kpop, ¿Hay alguién que escuche también Kpop? yo soy Starlight XD .**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por DipK Mc, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

**-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-pensé muy detenidamente.**

**-piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.**

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

**POV SASUKE**

**_Una semana antes…_**

Desde el instante en que Sakura había aceptado ser mi novia ya había ganado la apuesta, ya no había forma de perder, ella estaba enamorada de mi y eso hacía más fácil las cosas. Sabía muy bien que eso no significaba que ella se entregaría a mi de un día para otro, por eso debía trabajar en ello tal como lo hacen las parejas normalmente con citas e intentar avanzar poco a poco, después de todo aún quedaba bastante tiempo y todo esto se tornaba divertido y entretenido.

Todo comenzó con varias invitaciones a salir juntos luego de la escuela a diferentes lugares: el cine, al salón de juegos, a cenar, incluso solo a comer helado y caminar, entre otras; De alguna forma me había dado cuenta que esta chica que parecía tonta y que lo era de alguna manera, no era tan aburrida, incluso las citas habían sido divertidas en algún momento, pero incluso con todo esto no existía más allá de mi interés el ganar la apuesta contra el idiota que aún dándome más ventaja, no había aparecido por ningún lugar en toda la semana, por otro lado debía aprovechar el momento si estaba chica lograba darme un verdadero placer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Día Actual…<em>**

Este día luego de extraños sucesos, comenzando por el regreso de aquel idiota y aún más cuando por alguna razón al ver al nuevo profesor se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, fue algo extraño incluso para él verlo tan serio en algún momento posible, al final solo había optado por pasarlo de largo, con él nunca se podía saber que pensaba.

Al final de la escuela ese día pondría en marcha el siguiente paso de mi plan, no desaprovecharía la ventaja que aquel idiota me había dado. El paso de hoy consistía en comenzar a mostrarle mi confianza a Sakura y que mejor forma que invitándola a conocer mi casa, eso era un privilegio que no cualquier mujer podía tener. Al salir me la lleve a rastras de la mano a mi casa con la excusa de que quería mostrarle algo y bueno, no era mentira. Aún por el camino a casa ella me preguntaba el destino o que le iba a mostrar pero solo respondía con una sonrisa, con esto ella comenzaría a caer por seguro.

Al llegar frente a casa ella se sorprendió completamente, no era algo fuera de esperar podía apostar que ella nunca en su vida había visto una mansión como en la que yo vivía, pues ella era una pobretona y yo pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad.

-_Sasuke, dime ¿dónde estamos?-_preguntó sin dejar su sorpresa.

-_En mi casa_- le respondí simplemente halando de su mano nuevamente adentro de la casa.

-_¿tú casa? ¿En serio?- _Aunque se dejaba arrastrar aun no reaccionaba de la impresión.

-_Si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Somos novios, es justo que te muestre el lugar donde vivo, después de todo ya conozco donde queda la tuya, aunque todavía no me hayas invitado a pasar-_ le respondí recalcando lo ultimo como reproche, era como psicología inversa, así ella se sentiría injusta conmigo y eso sería lo que me daría su confianza.

-_No, no es lo que estás pensando Sasuke, no es que no confié en ti sino son otras razones por las cuales aun no te he invitado a pasar a mi casa te prometo que la próxima vez lo haré- _Me habló Sakura de algún modo disculpándose, ya había caído completamente en mi juego.

_-Esta bien, entremos-_ la volví a halar de la mano esta vez adentro de mi casa. Al entrar como siempre todo permanecía muy callado, solo sirvientas que pasaban haciendo una reverencia y siguiendo su camino.

_-Tu casa es aún más sorprendente por dentro de lo que se ve por fuera_- dijo Sakura con gran asombro, en verdad se notaba que jamás había visto casas tan lujosas en toda su vida.

-_Voy a mostrarte la casa, solo espero que no te desmayes- _Respondí haciendo referencia a su propia sorpresa. Le mostré el salón principal, algunos cuartos con pinturas, artesanías y otras cosas que guardaban mis padres, pero al pasar por la sala de estar me arrepentí del recorrido al ver a mi madre y a Itachi conversando juntos, estos al verme con Sakura halándola de la mano saltaron inmediatamente corriendo hacía mi a hacer preguntas.

_-Sasuke cuantas veces te he dicho que no…-_estaba a punto de gritarme cuando se quedo observando detenidamente a Sakura. –_Oye mami, ella no parece de las amigas de Sasuke-_ comentó Itachi mirando de la misma manera a Sakura. –_Es verdad Itachi, ella es una chica decente-_ Respondió al comentario de Itachi aún observando juntos a Sakura la cual se veía muy extrañada y sé que se debería sentir algo incomoda- _Dime hermanito ¿Ella es tu novia?_-preguntó Itachi de forma insinuante, a esto Sakura comenzó a mirarme interesada por mi respuesta pero a la vez avergonzada por las solas palabras de "novia", me parecía divertido lo inocente que podía ser –_Madre, Itachi, ella es mi novia, Sakura Haruno- _Respondí con la mejor actuación de decencia posible, si presentarla a mi madre como mi novia no era suficiente para que ella confiara ciegamente en mi, tendría que recurrir a tácticas más fuertes.

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura, yo soy la madre de Sasuke, puedes llamarme mamá_- Se presentó mi madre con Sakura abrazándola y apretujándola felizmente, después de todo se podría decir que ella era la primera mujer decente que traía a casa. -_Mucho gusto en conocerla a usted también señora-_ respondió Sakura intentando mantenerse en pie por todos los abrazos de mi madre. –_Sasuke ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y mientras tanto yo hablaré con Sakura?_- No podía imaginar que podía pasar de aquí en adelante pero lo mejor sería seguir con este juego, aunque reiteraría que solo era por la apuesta.

Después de cambiarme encontré a mi madre con Sakura hablando amenamente y en esto me refería a mi madre preguntándole un montón de cosas y ella solo se limitaba a responder más de lo necesario. Por mi parte solo hice presencia reservándome mi propio espacio, después de un buen rato ya había oscurecido – _Sasuke mira ya es de noche ¿Por qué no acompañas a Sakura a su casa?-_ Habló mi madre finalmente sacándome de mi propia concentración –_Claro, vamos Sakura te llevaré a casa_- dije a Sakura invitándola a levantarse de la silla donde aun se encontraba –_esta bien, fue un gusto pasar el rato con usted señora, espero repetirlo en otra ocasión- _se despidió Sakura de mi madre así a punto de irnos –_el gusto es mío y no me digas señora, dime mamá, espero que vengas más seguido, me gustaría seguir pasando el rato contigo_- respondió mi madre dándole un gran abrazo de despedida – _esta bien, adiós Itachi_- se despidió de este que aun se encontraba en el salón –_Adiós cuñadita-_ respondió este por fin dejándonos abandonar la casa.

En camino a la casa de Sakura nos limitamos a guardar silencio, de otra forma sería algo raro a mi forma de ser. Finalmente cuando llegamos a su casa pudimos hablar el uno al otro –_Gracias por lo de hoy Sasuke, la pase muy bien_- habló ella primero sonriéndome –_No es nada, solo espero que pronto puedas presentarme a tu familia tal cual como yo lo he hecho hoy_- respondí amablemente, todo seguía siendo parte de mi actuación -_Claro, tu madre y tu hermano son muy agradables, en la próxima ocasión espero que conozcas a los míos_ –habló de nuevo esta vez sonriendo tiernamente lo cual por alguna razón me parecía muy agradable –_Por supuesto, nos vemos mañana_- me despedí y la bese tomando camino de nuevo a mi casa, aún no sabía que pasaba conmigo pero algo me hacía sentir extraño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A la mañana siguiente…<em>**

**POV SAKURA**

Todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior era extraño, al comienzo, pero luego la invitación de Sasuke, él que me haya permitido conocer a su familia y su casa demostraba que en realidad si confiaba en mi y me sentía culpable por no haberlo presentado de la misma forma a mi familia, no podía imaginar si ese demonio en realidad si estaba haciendo su trabajo y tenia que ver con esto, quería dejar eso aparte por el momento y pensar solo en mi relación con Sasuke intentando ser feliz.

El día comenzó normalmente, igual las clases siempre hablando con Naruto, Hinata y Kiba sobre lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior u otras cosas irrelevantes, Sasuke aunque se mantenía a mi lado permanecía en silencio, por otro lado ese demonio desde el día de ayer llegaba bastante serio y se dirigía directamente a su asiento sin pronunciar palabra. No obstante había sucedido hasta unas horas después, todo comenzaría más tarde en la clase de gimnasia.

La clase de los chicos era muy diferente a la de las chicas pero siempre podíamos encontrarnos en las diferentes actividades. El día de hoy mientras las chicas teníamos atletismo y los chicos tenían práctica de futbol. Nos encontrábamos Hinata y yo corriendo alrededor de la pista mientras hablábamos –_Oye Sakura ¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? Noto que ya no andas tan caris baja como antes_- me preguntó con algo de curiosidad, supongo que antes que todo esto pasara mi apariencia era algo triste, aunque era duro de aceptar desde la llegada de ese demonio todo se había vuelto más feliz para mi, me refería a que mi familia ya no tenía que trabajar tanto como antes, las mismas chicas que antes me molestaban, no éramos amigas pero ya no me trataban tan mal y mi relación con Sasuke, llevábamos poco tiempo pero me tenía muy feliz –_muy bien, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por nuestra relación_- le respondí mostrando mi felicidad. Mientras seguíamos hablando y corriendo por nuestras espaldas fuimos sorprendidas por Ino y las otras chicas que siempre estaban tras ella –_oye Sakurita, veo que la estas pasando muy bien por Sasuke, dime ¿Ya disfrutaste de todos sus encantos?-_ llegó preguntando haciendo que casi tropezara por la pregunta tan directa –_no se de que me estás hablando, mi relación con Sasuke no es solo lo que tu estas pensando_- le respondí intentando evadir la directa –_voy a tomar eso como que aún no has estado con él, no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo_- no ignoraba lo que estaba insinuado pero aunque a veces se me pasaba por la cabeza, en el momento no había pensado el estar con Sasuke tan pronto, aparte por la razón obvia que no me permitía hacerlo –_pero puedes pensar en algo bueno ya que al menos esto significa que el va en serio contigo_- dijo adicional a todo lo anterior _-¿por qué había de no pensar así?_- le pregunté como respuesta a lo que ella decía, no iba a dejar que alguien como ella dañará mi relación con Sasuke –_tienes razón, entonces me imagino que no te molesta en nada tampoco ninguna de las otras chicas_- esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a un montón de chicas amontonadas observando la clase de los chicos. Por casualidad nos acercamos a mirar aprovechando que la profesora no estaba por ningún lugar, todas gritaban eufóricamente al verlos jugar, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el mismo equipo mientras Dante y Kiba estaban en el equipo contrario, aunque se suponía que era amistoso se notaba a lo lejos que había un enfrentamiento personal entre Dante y Sasuke. –_No entiendo, ¿Por qué gritan tanto?_- pregunté al no notar que era lo que les llamaba la atención, no creería que todas se emocionaban por un partido de fútbol _–¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?-_ Preguntó Ino viéndome como una ignorante –_No_- respondí al mismo tiempo que llegaba a mi cabeza – _observa bien_- dijo mientras me indicaba que mirara de nuevo al campo de juego –_chicos guapos en la mejor edad de todas, mostrando sus habilidades y atributos, sus cuerpos sudorosos, cuerpos sexys, ese es un espectáculo para toda chica normal adolescente, cualquier chica se pondría caliente con solo ver eso, en especial a Sasuke y Dante_- hablaba mientras yo al escuchar cada palabra intentaba identificar lo que ella decía, aunque todavía no entendía bien podía notar que en verdad se veían muy bien, digo, la actividad física resaltaba sus cuerpos sudorosos, no podía negarlo pero tanto Sasuke como Dante tenían un cuerpo 99% de perfección, no se porque no lo había notado hasta el momento, inconscientemente mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar tal como ese día antes de la fiesta, eso que había pasado con Dante. Al seguir observándolos igual que las otras chicas comenzaba a sentir una tensión incomoda pues cada vez esta reacción se volvía más fuerte, no era solo por lo que veía sino también mis pensamientos comenzaron a girar entorno a esto, tomando lo que había dicho Ino no había pasado por mi cabeza el sexo, ni siquiera había pensado aún el estar con Sasuke pero al menos lo imaginaba algún día principalmente por el estúpido trato que había hecho, ofrecerle mi primera vez a ese demonio, algo que era cierto es que al menos estaba cumpliendo su parte y eso indicaba que tendría que cumplir algún día con la mía, por esto no quería pensar aún en sexo pero todo lo que estaba pasando me había excitado y solo quería intentar ignorarlo por el momento, y por fortuna la profesora nos interrumpió gritando que volviéramos a correr y no estuviéramos holgazaneando.

Después de que acabara la clase nos dirigimos a las duchas para asearnos, las chicas habíamos terminado primero que los chicos, aunque no eran las mismas duchas si se encontraban cerca, así al menos al haber terminado antes no dejaría que nos encontráramos con los chicos lo cual agradecía pues en este momento lo que menos quería era verlos así cuando mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos indecentes. Efectivamente después de un rato ya nos habíamos aseado y proseguíamos a alistarnos para la siguiente clase, caminábamos por el pasillo cuando pasamos al frente de las duchas de los chicos, algo o alguien derrumbo la puerta dejándonos ver todo el panorama incluyendo a los chicos medio desnudos. Hubiera sido menos vergonzoso si no hubiera visto de frente a Sasuke el cual solo cubría su humanidad con una pequeña toalla, al ver esto todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar descontroladamente, Sasuke estuvo a punto de protestarle a alguien que se había escondido tras varios lockers pero se detuvo y guardo silencio al verme mirándolo fijamente, eso hizo que me sonrojara completamente y que regresaran los pensamientos indecentes que habían comenzado desde la conversación con Ino. Sasuke comenzó a mirarme interrogativo a mi reacción, volteé y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacía el salón de clases dejando a todos atrás sin mirar, si ya era difícil el no pensar en ello viéndolo con solo un uniforme, ahora era peor, después de todo era una chica adolescente en la edad donde se te alborotan las hormonas de tu cuerpo, sencillamente no quería pensar en eso pero ya me había excitado y por alguna razón tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Dante. Incluso el resto del día intente no mirar a Sasuke o a Dante lo cual me lo pondría más difícil aún así intente dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y seguir con mi día. Al final del día salí inmediatamente sin esperar a Sasuke o al resto de mis amigos, no se que pasaba con mi cuerpo pero algo no me dejaba controlar esas sensaciones excitantes, me dirigía la biblioteca pues necesitaba buscar algunos libros y tenía esperanza en que estas distrajeran un poco mis hormonas recién despertadas y mis pensamientos indecentes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV NEUTRAL<strong>

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algunos libros para los trabajos pendientes cuando sintió a alguien pararse a sus espaldas y abrazarla desde su espalda.

-_Dime que buscas, tal vez te pueda ayudar_-Dijo Dante con una voz gruesa y de alguna forma sensual.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ Replicó Sakura intentándose voltear pero el fuerte abrazo de Dante no se lo permitió.

-_Nada, solo te quería ayudar con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo ¿Acaso estás pensando en otras cosas?-_Dijo Dante con la mayor inocencia posible o al menos eso era lo que quería dar a entender.

-_No, ni siquiera pensaría en tener algo contigo por voluntad propia_-Respondió Sakura duramente intentando soltase de los brazos de aquel demonio.

-_Sakura, acaso has olvidado que yo puedo saber todas las cosas que pasan por tu cabeza. Y se que en este momento estás excitada, aún pasa por tu cabeza aquella escena dónde viste al niño bonito medio desnudo, no pensé que con solo eso pudieras excitarte tanto, aunque, sé que desde antes de eso ya tenias tu cabecita llena de pensamientos impuro. Dime ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de "lobo con piel de oveja"?-_Esta vez lo dijo susurrándolo a el oído de Sakura tan eróticamente que hizo que esta se tensara y comenzaran a dar leves escalofríos desde su nuca a todo su cuerpo.

-_No se de que me estás hablando, ¡Ya suéltame!_-Esta vez con claridad en lo que decía habló Sakura intentado zafarse de aquel agarre pero al hacerlo sintió algo duro frotando contra su trasero, aunque Dante aún tenía su pantalón puesto se podía sentir claramente su dura erección lo cual hizo que se congelara inmediatamente.

-_Dime Sakura, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza el que te gustaría saber que se siente estar con un hombre? Que este hombre te bese todo el cuerpo comenzando por tu cuello_- diciendo esto Dante empezó a besar su cuello dejando marcas que demostraban lo que hacía-_luego con sus manos acariciar toda tu piel desde tu cuello hasta más allá de tus piernas_-seguidamente dejándola de abrazar pasó sus manos haciendo el recorrido que el detallaba a través de sus brazos, su abdomen, su cadera rosando su trasero volvió a subirlas a su espalda-_Ir más allá de lo puro quitándote la ropa mostrando ambos su desnudes hasta el punto dónde la temperatura no fuera más alta que pedir que te penetre apasionada y sensualmente mientras el placer te hará ir más allá de la realidad_- Esto solo hacía que Sakura se excitara más, pues esto era lo que buscaba este demonio y finalmente lo estaba logrando- _Y para terminar cuando no puedas aguantar más, estallando en placer mientras ves las estrellas gritando fuertemente su nombre_- Estas palabras solo hicieron que Sakura se tentara más nublando su mente, cayendo en el juego de aquel demonio con apariencia humana, además las caricias y besos de Dante no ayudaron a resistirse haciendo finalmente que ella no aguantara cediendo ante sus propios instintos. Sin más que los deseos sexuales que habían despertado dentro de sí volteó besando desenfrenadamente y con necesidad a Dante el cual correspondió gustosamente primero al propio ritmo inexperto de Sakura pero luego tomando el control.

Sakura comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Dante igualmente como él lo había hecho anteriormente, incluso ella misma se asombraba de lo que hacía. Estaba tan entretenida con lo que tocaba, aquel cuerpo tan bien formado, su piel tan hermosa y tersa, no eran más que gran tentación de lujuria, se encontraba tan concentrada en ello hasta que Dante la alzó desde su trasero indicándole que pasara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para que se sostuviera lo cual Sakura hizo inmediatamente luego posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo mientras seguían besándose extenuadamente. Ella se sorprendía aún más de lo que deseaba, no sabía como o porqué pero la sola esencia que emanaba este demonio la excitaba, no sabía como había caído en su juego pero le encantaba, le encantaba lo que sentía incluso por el momento se había olvidado de quién era el ser que la tocaba, quién era ella o de incluso del hombre que se había enamorado ya hace tiempo, Sasuke, ni siquiera podía recordar su existencia en ese momento.

Dante la cargó hasta sentarla en una de las mesas de estudio que se encontraban en la parte de atrás, aún con este pequeño tiempo dónde se detuvieron lo único que pudo venírsele a la mente fue _-¿Y si alguien nos ve?-_pero no sonaba con preocupación, solo era un comentario.

-_No te preocupes, la encargada ya se fue y la escuela está vacía_- Respondiendo solo eso por parte del demonio se limitaron a seguir en su juego de besos y caricias sin pudor alguno. En aquel momento la temperatura era tan alta que Sakura salvajemente tomó a aquel demonio de sus cabellos para acercarlo aún más y más, así Dante comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Sakura abriéndola por completo, seguido llevó sus manos a acariciar su piel expuesta comenzando por su abdomen, acariciándola lentamente mientras subía hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales acarició aún por encima de su sostén lo cual hizo a Sakura excitarse aún más, ya entendía como habían mujeres tan obsesionadas con el sexo; comenzaba a perder su concentración y lo hizo cuando Dante retiro su blusa completamente y llevó sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén dejándolo caer, exponiendo sus senos los cuales comenzó a besar y chupar sacándole más de un gemido a lo cual ella se limito a besar el cuello de este demonio y acariciar su cuerpo necesitadamente, cada segundo, cada caricia lo único que hacía era incitarla más a el juego de aquel que ahora la tenía a su merced.

No sabía cuando había perdido aquel pudor, ella jamás había hecho algo así, no entendía como podía seguirlo tan naturalmente pero aún sin saber lo que hacía, con la misma urgencia que él lo había hecho comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Dante igualmente retirándola para dejarlo expuesto igual que el estado en que ella se encontraba. Al ver su cuerpo perfecto, después del tiempo que llevaban juntos y de sus constantes acosos lo único que había podido ver de su cuerpo había sido aquel espectáculo que había dado junto con Ino y Ten-Ten en la fiesta de Sasuke y era algo que había pasado por alto, pero ahora que veía su cuerpo claramente se había dado cuenta lo perfecto que era, sabía que era un demonio pero no creía que fuera capaz de esconder algo así, incluso se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo era aún más escultural que el de Sasuke y eso hacía que su temperatura aumentara más de lo que ya estaba, era tal la calentura que por su propia cuenta comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Dante acariciando su abdomen aunque aún no se atrevía a ir más allá, Dante al darse cuenta de lo desinhibida que había provocado a Sakura con una de sus manos tomo la de ella y la llevó a que la introdujera en su bóxer para que comenzará a tocarlo, ella solo pudo dejarse llevar al tocar su hombría y era eso lo que sentía en el momento, era la primera vez que veía un hombre hasta este punto, era la primera vez que tocaba aquel parte caliente y dura de un hombre, aunque no sabía que hacer lo tomo con sus manos apretándolo a lo cual recibió como respuesta un gruñido de aquel demonio acompañado de unas simples palabras –_Hazlo así, acarícialo más fuerte_- Y con su propia mano indicó como debía hacerlo y ella lo siguió haciendo aún cuando el retiró su mano para adentrarla a través de su ropa interior haciendo estremecer a Sakura y que detuviera las caricias sobre aquel demonio, menos volvió a mover su mano cuando este adentro uno de sus dedos a través de su sexo comenzando a brindarle el mismo placer que ella le propinaba con su mano, aunque la descontrolaba con esfuerzo recobró las caricias a la hombría de Dante.

En esa biblioteca lo único que se podía escuchar era gemidos por pate de los dos, agradecía que en verdad estuvieran solos porque de lo contrario estarían dando en verdad un buen espectáculo y era algo que ya no podía soportar pues su cuerpo pedía más y más, era su primera vez, sabía en lo que estaría cayendo pero no lo podía aguantar más, dejando salir aquellas palabras de su boca –_Ya no aguanto más… por favor_- decía con dificultad casi rogando pues el placer que sentía era tan grande que no podía controlarse.

_-¿Cómo? No te escuche_- respondió Dante fingiendo lo que había escuchado claramente.

-_No… me hagas decirlo, por favor_- hablaba con dificultad, aún en este estado y la necesidad que su cuerpo le propiciaba no podía decir aquellas palabras exactas.

-_Dilo, quiero escucharte pedirlo, de otra forma vas a tener que terminar esto sola_- respondió Dante deteniendo los movimientos que hacía con su mano al sexo de Sakura para llevarla fuera de la ropa interior pero siguió besando el cuello de esta logrando que se le hiciera aún más dificultoso hablar.

Esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba, era lo que debía hacer, detener esto y volver a poner los pies en la tierra, retirar a aquel demonio, no dejar que siguiera cayendo en su juego y recordar que aunque habían hecho un trato no era momento de acabarlo, a quién amaba era a Sasuke… sin embargo no tomo aquella oportunidad, rindiéndose ante su lujuria comenzó a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-_Por… favor_- No era fácil decirlo pero aquel placer le daba fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque este demonio quería que le rogara por lo que no quería hacer, se dejó llevar por sus deseos- _vamos dilo, si lo dices vas a conocer el verdadero placer_-pronuncio aquel demonio mirándola fijamente deteniendo sus besos pero sin retirar sus manos de la cintura de Sakura acariciándola lentamente-_Ya no puedo soportarlo mas… ¡te quiero dentro ahora!-_no sabía si era un hechizo o el simple poder de la lujuria pero finalmente lo había dicho, aquellas palabras aún sorprendiéndose de si misma.

-_Esta bien my lady, como usted diga-_ respondió sonriendo con maldad, retiró la mano de Sakura de su hombría y la coloco sobre sus hombros junto a la otra indicándole que lo abrazara, luego se acerco a ella posicionándose entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos haciendo de lado la ropa interior de esta- _no te preocupes, esto te va gustar y te lo puedo asegurar_- comentó Dante a su oído a punto de entrar. Aún cuando ella lo deseaba no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos esperando el momento donde habría abandonado su cordura por el exquisito placer que ansiaba, el momento dónde perdería finalmente su pureza para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo, no me vayan a pegar por dejarlo así XD solo sentí que era hora de ponerle picante al fic jijijijiji . Como dije no prometo para cuando la actualización pero espero hacerlo pronto.<strong>

**Sin más por hoy espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, gracias por pasar y tomarse la molestia de leer ;) .**

**Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2014**

_**Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas**_


	17. Amenaza

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. <strong>**AMENAZA**

Ya comenzaba a sentir como aquel demonio se acercaba, a escasos centímetros de entrar en ella y lo tomaba ya por hecho cuando ambos escucharon un ruido fuerte, el ruido de la caída de un montón de libros, extrañamente aquel demonio reacciono primero separándose inmediatamente comenzando a vestirse solo limitándose a decirle –vístete rápido, has como si estuvieras sola- Diciendo esto se escondió tras los libreros que quedaban cerca. Aún no reaccionando sobre lo que había acabado de hacer o lo que estaba pasando Sakura hizo caso tomando su ropa para vestirse y ordenar su apariencia tomando escondite para esto detrás de los libreros que se encontraban al lado contrario de donde se había ido Dante.

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ escucho una voz conocida, pertenecía a aquel profesor nuevo, del cual antes Dante le había advertido –_Si hay alguien aquí más vale salir en este momento si no quiere tener problemas_- Esta vez habló más fuerte aquel profesor. No queriéndose arriesgar y con la anterior advertencia Sakura decidió salir pensando en alguna mentira para escapar.

-_Sí, soy yo-_ respondió Sakura saliendo de su escondite con los primeros libros que tuvo a la mano –_Ah! Eres tu Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora en la biblioteca? Las clases ya terminaron y hace bastante tiempo_- Dijo David mostrándose extrañado por la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar.

_– __Solo estaba buscando unos libros para estudiar en casa, usted sabe se acercan época de exámenes-_ respondió Sakura intentando mentir lo mejor posible, aunque era difícil debido a las cosas que aún sentía, de lo que acababa de pasar con aquel lujuriosos demonio _-¿Y usted que hace aún en la escuela, profesor?_- preguntó Sakura intentando desviar el tema.

_-Oh, ya veo, ¿no escuchaste cosas extrañas? Yo venía a buscar algunos libros para mi clase pero escuche unos ruidos extraños y cuando quise acercarme tire algunos libros al suelo_- Sakura volteó a mirar el montón de libros en el suelo agradeciendo que hayan sido su alarma, no hubiera querido que alguien como él hubiera visto algo como lo que estaba pasando anteriormente, o alguien más.

_-¿Y estás sola?-_ Pregunto David poniendo nerviosa a Sakura, no podía imaginar que él hubiera podido escuchar más allá de los gemidos de su parte.

_-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué estaría alguien más a esta hora en la biblioteca si no una nerd como yo?_- respondió Sakura con el mayor convencimiento posible.

_-¿En serio no me estas mintiendo? Creo que escuche alguna voz que no era la tuya anteriormente, no estas ocultando algo ¿verdad?-_ pregunto nuevamente preguntó David acercándose más a Sakura con cautela.

-_Créeme estoy sola, acá no ha pasado nada fuera de yo buscando algunos libros_- respondió Sakura retrocediendo a la par que David se acercaba.

_-Tienes que decirme la verdad Sakura_- Esta vez habló aquel profesor con voz fuerte que comenzaba a asustar a Sakura. Esta solo se limitaba a retroceder al mismo paso que se acercaba este profesor. Cuando ya ni pudo retroceder más choco contra aquella mesa donde anteriormente había estado dándose placer con Dante. Cuando David estuvo a punto de acercarse apareció Dante desde aquellos libreros donde se había escondido anteriormente, estirando sus brazos y bostezando, una perfecta actuación de alguien que acababa de despertar.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? No me dejan dormir con sus conversaciones_- habló Dante mirando fijamente a David, Sakura sintió en el corazón un gran alivio, de alguna manera la había salvado.

_-Joven Dante, creo que aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar bien ¿Qué estaba haciendo acá en la biblioteca? Este no es lugar para dormir_- habló David seriamente y de la misma forma que Dante lo miraba él también lo hizo.

_-¿Por qué no? No es que muchos vengan acá, es un lugar silencioso, perfecto para dormir- _respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-_Tal vez debería ponerse a estudiar en cambio_- dijo David desafiándolo con la mirada.

_-Como si lo necesitara_- respondió de nuevo Dante sin chistar en su mirada.

_-¿Tal vez es hora de que salgamos de la escuela no les parece?-_ Habló Sakura para romper la tensión que se estaba formando.

_-No lo sé, tal vez alguien está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido- _habló Dante aun sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera aquel profesor.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SAKURA<strong>

En el momento que David se dignaba a responder escuche otra voz conocida.

_-¿Profesor?-_ preguntaba Sasuke buscando a David a través de la biblioteca hasta encontrarnos a los 3 en aquella situación de tensión.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ preguntó Sasuke al ver aquella extraña escena.

_-Sasuke, yo, nada, solo buscaba unos libros para estudiar en casa, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunté intentando ocultar aquello que sucedía.

_-Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos con el profesor, él dijo que vendría por algunos libros a la biblioteca y al ver que no regresaba vine a buscarlo_- respondió Sasuke aun mirando con intriga.

_-Oh lo siento Sasuke, te hice esperar, estaba a punto de ir pero accidentalmente tire unos libros y encontré también a Sakura y a Dante, estábamos hablando un poco_- respondió David finalmente dejando de mirar a Dante.

_-¿Y qué hacían ustedes dos acá en la biblioteca?-_ preguntó de nuevo Sasuke acercándose a los 3 que aún nos encontrábamos en la misma posición.

_-Nada, ni siquiera sabía que él se encontraba aquí, tal parece que él estaba durmiendo acá en la biblioteca y el profesor y yo con nuestra charla lo despertamos, no es más-_ respondí acercándome a Sasuke saliendo de la mitad de aquellos dos demonios.

_-¿Es cierto?-_ Preguntó Sasuke cuestionado mi explicación mientras me miraba fijamente.

_-Sí, joven Dante espero la próxima vez no encontrarlo durmiendo en la escuela, si esto sucede voy a tomar medidas disciplinarias_- habló David respondiendo a Sasuke –_Sasuke, podemos dejar nuestras charla para después, acabo de recordar que tengo que resolver algunas cosas importantes de mi trabajo-_ esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke el cual solo asintió tomándome de la mano.

_–__Vamos Sakura, te acompañare a casa-_ y así salimos los dos de la biblioteca dejando en silencio a aquellos dos demonios que se miraban con tanto odio.

* * *

><p><strong>POV DANTE<strong>

El primero que hablé fui yo rompiendo aquel silencio que había dejado Sakura y Sasuke al marcharse -¿De dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí?- pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_-Es forma de hablarle a tu profesor-_ respondió simplemente David haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

_-Yo sé lo que eres- comencé a caminar pasando a su lado mirándolo a los ojos -no juegues conmigo, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo_- dije siguiendo mi camino a la salida. David solo se limitó a reír para luego responder.

-_Tu tampoco sabes con quien te estas metiendo-_ Volteó a mírame mientras yo apenas lo mire sobre mis hombros_. –Cuídese Joven Dante, no sabe qué cosas pueden pasar en adelante_- diciéndome esto finalmente Salí de la biblioteca dejándolo solo y sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SASUKE<strong>

Mientras halaba a Sakura de la mano fuera de la escuela, guardamos silencio hasta que sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los otros dos.

_-¿Qué hacías allí con Dante?-_ Pregunté a Sakura inmediatamente.

_-¿Dante? Te equivocas yo no estaba con él, ni siquiera lo había visto, yo estaba buscando algunos libros cuando el profesor apareció y luego Dante alegando que lo habíamos despertado-_ Respondió ella en defensa, intentaba ser sincera, pero yo sabía que había algo más que no quería decirme.

_-Claro, vamos te dejare en tu casa- _dije guardando el silencio. Había quedado pensando en la pequeña conversación que tuve con el profesor antes de que el saliera.

_…__Flashback…_

_-Joven Sasuke, ¿me permitiría hablar con usted unos minutos?-_ Se acercó aquel profesor David mientras me encontraba aun en mi asiento.

_-Claro, dígame en que puedo ayudarle_- respondí tomando mi compostura de estudiante.

_-Más bien en que puedo ayudarle yo a usted_- dijo cambiando su tono amable a uno perspicaz.

_-No entiendo, ¿en qué podría ayudarme usted profesor_?- respondí antes su comentario.

_-Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti, cosas que aun ignoras_- comento poniéndose serio.

_-¿Quién es usted?-_ pregunté poniéndome igual de serio.

_-Pues veras…- Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo cuando tuvo alguna clase de reacción de "sentí algo" _–te importa si interrumpo esta conversación unos minutos, debo hacer algo, ya regreso- solo asentí dejando que él se retirara. Ahora me interesaba que podría decirme alguien como él, sin embargo después de un rato me canse de esperar y Salí tras el a buscarlo cuando lo encontré junto a Dante y Sakura, nadie se creería una coincidencia tan estúpida.

_…__Fin flashback…_

Sin embargo nuestra conversación había tenido que ser pospuesta para después, en este momento me preocupaba más las acciones de Dante. No podía estar seguro el por qué me había molestado tanto su presencia cerca de Sakura, al principio cuando ella se me confeso me pareció gracioso y pensé que tal vez podría intentar divertirme algo con ella pero todo cambió drásticamente con Dante y sus provocaciones, se había estado aprovechando de mí, más cuando había caído en ello, pero en verdad solo quería pretender que lo que sentía por todo esto era parte de mi forma de ser, no sabía que podría esperar de Dante y el que no hubiera pasado nada hasta el momento era lo que me preocupaba. Apostaba que siendo el, no hubiera demorado en ganar la apuesta pero ahora me hacía pensar que esto iba más allá de una apuesta y no era únicamente Sakura, Dante y yo los implicados.

Una vez deje a Sakura en du casa me dirigí a la mía, al llegar no vi a nadie, esto era extraño en especial de mi madre, siempre permanecía en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SAKURA<strong>

Después de que Sasuke me dejara en cada fue como un suspiro, sentía que tal vez él estaba sospechando algo y como no, estaba llena de culpa, no me atrevía a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, me sentía mal, pues estaba traicionando a Sasuke más me sentía fatal por haber estado a punto de caer en el juego de Dante, si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos ¿este hubiera sido el fin? Aunque pensaba que más bien sería un comienzo, aceptaba que se había sentido bien y lo había disfrutado pero no podía aceptar que volviera a suceder aparte que fuera para terminar nuestro trato, sin embargo ahora pensaba que nuestra relación implicaba más allá de un trato y lujuria.

Había tomado un baño para descansar y tratas de despejar mi mente de lo que había sucedido, cuando atendí un llamado de mi madre.

_-¡Sakura! Baja un momento_- escuche el grito desde el primer piso, me asome a la puerta respondiéndole que bajaría en un momento. Como no quería repetir experiencias como la que había tenido el primer día que vino Dante me vestí decentemente con un jean una blusa. Baje así mismo hasta la sala encontrándome a mamá _-¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunte viendo a Thamuz y a Dorian sentados tomando algo de té que seguramente les había ofrecido mi madre.

_-Sakura, mira unos de tus amigos vinieron a visitarte-_ dijo mi madre señalando los presentes.

_-Hola Sakura, un gusto volverte a ver-_ saludo Thamuz con total decencia.

_-Oh, hola Thamuz, que sorpresa verte acá, hola Dorian_- respondí a su saludo así mismo saludando a Dorian.

_-Si no les importa debo ir a hacer algunas compras_- comentó mi madre tomando su cartera y saliendo de la casa dejándonos solos, desde que Dante me daba tanto dinero gran cantidad se la otorgaba a mi madre la cual procuraba con este mantener abastecida la nevera en la casa y en tratar de remodelar algunas cosas.

Tome asiento frente a Thamuz y Dorian mirándolos con interrogación, era extraño verlos acá y más tan serios.

_-Entonces, ¿Qué los trae por mi humilde hogar?-_ pregunte tomando interés por su propósito, recordando que cuando conocí Thamuz el menciono algo de una conversación.

_-Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos y sepas algunas cosas-_ comentó Thamuz dejando su taza de té en la mesa cercana.

_-¿De que estas hablando?-_ pregunte volteando a ver a Dorian el cual tenía la misma actitud que Thamuz.

_-Vamos a hablar de ti-_ respondió Dorian llamando mi atención, recordando lo que él había mencionado una vez.

En el momento en que había tenido la conversación con Dorian, había comenzado a hacerme ideas y al menos así me estaba preparando para cualquier cosa, pero todo ahora era demasiado, demasiadas coincidencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.<strong>

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2015**

**Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas**


	18. Indulgencia

**Declaración: No Me Pertenece Naruto, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí], Todos Los Derechos Le Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es creado, editado, producido y escrito por Mc Dip, es de contenido original, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Fic creado en colaboración de un amigo, Benom, de resto todo me pertenece.<strong>

**Resumen:**

_-¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿porque aceptaría un trato como este?-_pensé muy detenidamente.

-_piénsalo Sakura, ya no tendrás jamás que aguantar todas esas ofensas, desprecios y burlas_-dijo ese demonio con mucha seguridad.

**Personajes Principales: Sakura- Sasuke- Naruto- Hinata- Dante**

**Clasificación M: lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales, temas de cuidado.**

**Ustedes ya saben, si entraron a clasificación M, saben de que se trata XD**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. INDULGENCIA<strong>

_-¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué podríamos hablar de mi?-_ Pregunte al ver tanta seriedad en ellos.

_-¿Sakura recuerdas lo que hablamos una vez?-_ preguntó Dorian recalcando lo que yo pensaba.

_-Sí, no es algo que pueda olvidar así como así_- respondí aclarando con verdad, sin duda todo lo que estaba pasando jamás lo olvidaría.

_-En esta ocasión yo voy a hablarte de algo más allá, pero primero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas- _dijo Thamuz tomando la palabra nuevamente.

_-Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras_- respondí sencillamente tratando de prever de que se tratarían estas preguntas o aún mejor sobre quien o quienes.

_-¿Que tanto sabes sobre Dante?-_ preguntó directamente sorprendiéndome con ello.

-_La verdad, prácticamente nada_- respondí sin más no quería hablar de algo que no sabía.

_-Permítete hablar libremente, escucha Sakura, tanto Dorian como yo somos demonios y también sabemos lo del trato-_ comento Thamuz insinuando que no podría haber cosa que tuviera sentido ocultar.

_-Está bien, pero no miento que prácticamente no sé nada_- respondí nuevamente suspirando, era verdad, si resumimos lo que Dante me dijo alguna vez de él no significa mucho más de algo básico.

_-¿No hablaste alguna vez con Dante de él? O al menos ¿No le preguntante sobre sí mismo?-_ preguntó algo extrañado por mi respuesta.

_-Si pero solo me dijo que era un demonio más que pertenecía al círculo de la lujuria y que estaba acá por órdenes_- respondí no pudiendo dar más información. Pude notar que al decir esto Thamuz y Dorian se miraron con algo de complicidad.

_-Recuerdas lo que te dijo Dorian sobre los 7 príncipes ¿verdad?-_ Pregunto de nuevo con su aparente seriedad.

_-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-_ esta vez ya me estaba haciendo una idea clara de a donde se dirigía esto.

_-los 7 príncipes, los 7 pecados capitales, cada príncipe representa un pecado capital-_ explico este con calma.

_-No entiendo nada de esto con claridad_- comente intentando procesar lo que me decía, había algo acá que no quería aceptar internamente pero que ya sabía.

_-El demonio que se apareció en tus sueños es el príncipe de la avaricia, ya puedes deducir de ahí su adicción al poder-_ explicó claramente aunque presentía que había más.

_-Aun no entiendo bien eso del poder y que yo tenga que ver con esto_- volví a comentar mirando a Dorian esperando que esta vez el si pudiera explicarme.

_-Es algo que aún no te conviene saber, ahora si me lo permites me gustaría hablar de otra cosa contigo_- respondió al comentario pero cambio la conversación inmediatamente lo cual me daba mala espina.

_-Claro-_ respondí secamente esperando con que me pondrían sorprender esta vez.

_-Me gustaría y ojala puedas responderme esto con la mayor sinceridad posible, si es posible_- dijo haciendo una pausa-_ conozco muy bien a Dante y sus habilidades por eso quiero preguntar esto- se _detuvo de nuevo como buscando una forma de plantear la pregunta de la mejor forma posible –_Aparte de este trato que tienes con Dante, me gustaría saber si sientes algo por él, si sabes a lo que me refiero_- su pregunta me había impactado, que podía pensar en este momento ¿Qué sentía por Dante? Desde que el llego a mi vida me he planteado el que lo odio, pero al día de hoy me daba cuenta que no lo odiaba a él, odiaba su forma de ser, odiaba su forma de actuar, odiaba su actitud de ocultarme cosas y aprovecharse de mi debilidades, y lo más claro odiaba los hechos en especial el que haya estado a punto de estar a su merced, aceptaba que era muy guapo que me gustaba, después de todo era una especia de adonis, no era fácil ignorar algo así, pero de quién me había enamorado era de Sasuke o al menos eso aun pensaba.

_-Sinceramente no lo sé-_ respondí intentando aclararme, ellos me miraron extrañados –_Creo que debería ser más que obvio el que lo odio, pues no es a gusto estar en el lugar que estoy ahora a merced de sus bromas e ideas que pasan por su cabeza, sin embargo no lo odio ya que yo también tuve que ver el caer de cabeza en este trato- _comenté esto llamando más la atención de aquellos dos –_Pienso que no lo odio pero tampoco es como si lo amara, pero hay algo que siento al verlo, al pensar en él, no puedo explicar claramente esto, sin embargo no creo que sea más allá de gustarme como un hombre guapo, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona (o eso me forzaba a creer)-_ respondí susurrando esto último no dejando que ellos pudieran escuchar pero creo que ya los tenía pensando de más con lo que acababa de decir

_-Entonces ¿crees que algún día podrías ser capaz de olvidar a esa persona y enamorarte de Dante?_- Preguntó Thamuz sin desviar la atención que había tomado por mí.

-_Creo que como estas al tanto, una vez que se termine este trato sabes lo que tendrá que pasar entre Dante y yo, por eso no quiero pensar el que pueda suceder en un futuro_- no quería descartar nada, pues si algo me habían demostrado es que todo podría ser posible, incluso cuando esto iba en contra de tus deseos.

_-Sakura, ¿Sabes qué pasa con un humano cuando este se enamora de un demonio?-_ preguntó aún más interesado en lo que yo tenía para decir y me pareció que aún más cuando se re acomodo en su silla.

_-No, jamás he escuchado algo así_- dije la verdad, este era un tema que jamás alguien había mencionado en mi presencia o que hubiera leído en algún libro, pero suponía que ahora traía este tema a flote por lo que hablábamos actualmente.

_-Nada, cuando un humano se enamora de un demonio sencillamente no pasa nada, claro, si este demonio se aprovecha de esto el alma de aquel humano será comida de medio día para el demonio, pero ¿sabes qué pasa si un demonio se enamora de un humano?-_ Respondió a lo anterior pero este hizo la pregunta con más seriedad.

_-¿Pasara lo mismo que al humano_?- pregunte con inocencia no pudiendo pensar el que pudiera pasar algo más.

-_Te equivocas, si un demonio se enamora de un humano es como perder tu alma- hizo algún tipo de metáfora que daba mal presentimiento_ – Este demonio se convertirá en humano, poco a poco, esto tomara un tiempo y con suerte tal vez sobreviva- dijo esto haciendo una referencia a lo último.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que con suerte tal vez sobreviva_?- Pregunte haciéndome a la idea de ese sobreviva.

_-Con suerte sobrevivirá y se convertirá en humano si antes no es asesinado por otros demonios. El enamorarse de un humano se considera traición como demonio y esto es castigado siendo devorado por el mismísimo rey del infierno pero antes son sometidos a grandes torturas, aunque hay casos donde los demonios se alcanzan a transformar en humanos pero mientras hacen este transcurso pierden sus poderes y al final no tienen nada con que defenderse, por eso aunque lo logren luego podrán ser tentados y usados por otros demonios y digamos que para nosotros no hay nada más satisfactorio que devorar otros demonios- _dijo finalmente helándome, no podía asimilar esto y no entendía el por qué me lo decía ¿me quería advertir de algo? O ¿acaso era alguna clase de broma?

_-¿Y cómo pueden saber los demás demonios que un demonio se ha enamorado de un humano?-_ pregunte por instinto.

_-Su esencia cambia, comienza a perder presencia y se notan su escases de poder, por eso cuando un demonio que se enamora de un humano es detectado este será inmediatamente blanco de caza por los guardianes, imagina ser soltado en medio de la selva y ser perseguido por sicarios expertos con un rifle dándole caza a tus pasos_- al parecer me respondía con sinceridad pero creo que fue peor para mí.

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-_ pregunté tratando de llegar al punto de toda esta conversación, si antes ya me habían asustado ahora estaba peor.

_-Simplemente quería comentarte esto, sin embargo va siendo hora que nos vayamos, en la próxima ocasión te contare algo mas_- se levantaron los dos caminando a la puerta –_adiós Sakura, cuídate-_ dijo finalmente saliendo por la puerta junto a Dorian el cual solo asintió.

En este momento no sabía a donde dirigir mi cabeza, pensar en el por qué me habían dicho todas estas cosas o sobre que carajos sentía por Dante y Sasuke, no sabía si podría soportar más alboroto de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>POV DANTE<strong>

Estaba de muy mal humor por lo sucedido, no me refería lo que paso con Sakura, eso en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y no había cosas que deseara más en este momento. Aunque ya no creía que fuera solamente lujuria, una apuesta o un trato el motivo de querer tanto esto, ahora tenía otro motivo de querer tanto esto, ahora tenía otro por el cual no permitir que nadie más la tocara.

Di un paseo para intentar rebajar la furia que sentía después de demorarme un buen rato deleitando mi vista con algo de perversión, exactamente era lo único que había hecho pues de momento lo único que me interesaba era terminar lo que había comenzado con Sakura, casi al anochecer regrese a la casa donde estábamos viviendo.

Entré en está dirigiéndome directamente a mi propio espacio cuando caminando al pasar por el estudio de Thamuz, lo escuché hablar con alguien, reconocí la voz de Dorian, no entendía muy bien que podían estar hablando los dos cuando escuché nombrar a Sakura y un "_es mejor que Dante aún no lo sepa_", eso fue todo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV THAMUZ<strong>

Después de aquella conversación con Sakura había descubierto algunas cuantas cosas sobre la presente situación, sin duda era un problema, ahora solo me faltaba comprobar mi hipótesis con Dante, si esta resultara ser verdad sin duda no sabría que esperar.

Regresamos con Dorian a la mansión esperando poder meditar más sobre esta situación, cuando entramos al salón de reuniones dónde a veces nos juntábamos para conversar.

_-¿Entonces cuando vamos a hablar con él?-_ preguntó Dorian presentando lo que pronto debíamos hacer.

-_Pronto, aun no sabría cómo preguntárselo sin ser tan directo, sabes que es mejor que Dante aun no lo sepa- _respondí suspirando, ya me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza de tantas preocupaciones, sin duda no podía dejar a un lado lo de cierto amigo en común que teníamos que ya había comenzado con sus maldades, ¿dónde? Aun no lo sabía, no podía encontrarlo.

_-¿Qué carajos es tan peligroso para que me lo escondan y quieran pasarse de listos con ello?- _Entró preguntando, bueno más bien, Dante gritando mostrando gran furia, creo que había alcanzado a escuchar lo último que había dicho.

_-Deberías tocar antes de entrar_- comenté sabiendo que el momento de hablar con Dante sería ahora, antes de lo pensando y sin duda no terminaría bien.

-_Que gracioso, van a hablar de una vez o van a seguir con su estúpida farsa_- comentó caminando hasta quedar frente a nosotros.

_-está bien, no pensé que esto sería tan rápido pero bien, es hora de hablar Dante-_ dije acomodándome en el asiento y tomando la compostura.

_-Ya era hora_- comentó este observando a los otros tres que me acompañaban.

_-¿Ahora si me dirán que eso que están escondiendo sobre mí y Sakura?-_ preguntó impaciente.

_-Claro Dante, sin embargo me gustaría que me respondieras primero una pregunta y si puedes, hazlo lo más sincero que puedas-_ respondí a su pregunta con seriedad, ya no tendría sentido darle más vueltas al asunto, en este momento lo mejor era decírselo directamente.

_-Habla-_ dijo secamente aun cediendo a su furia.

_-Bien, entonces_ -comencé con esta conversación que me diría si mi hipótesis era verdadera o errónea –_Dante ¿Estás enamorado de Sakura?-_ pregunte sin chistar y resaltando la importancia de la verdad, pero ahora yo mismo me sorprendía, pues al hacerle la pregunta la furia de este había desaparecido, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y quedo completamente blanco, estaba pasmado por la pregunta, ahora si me preocupaba en verdad…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben, yo no presiono a que me dejen reviews, simplemente como dije anteriormente cuando escribes es porque te gusta y no necesitas estafar a los demás ¬¬. Solo si les gusta, tienen criticas, dudas, sugerencias, dejen un review, ahora me retiro, cuídense.<strong>

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2014**

**Todos Somos Monstruos Pero La Sociedad Nos Obliga A Actuar Como Personas**


End file.
